Intertwined Destines
by Fire Inu Princess
Summary: This was inspired by a RP message. Rated M for cursing
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I made this RP fanfic with some friends on a different site and sadly I have to start all over again for it. And if your wondering why I put it with Inuyasha it's because Inuyasha and crew will appear in a chapter. Also some of the Naruto characters will be in it later as well. Don't ask me when cause I haven't gotten that far the first time. Anyway I hope that you like it and look forward to reading it. I only own one character in this fic the others belong to anime shows and my friends. Oh and before I start every new chapter with a new character I'll add a character profile to talk about the character. Now on with the story!**

* * *

Sophia Salene Renjina (Renji for short)  
Age: 15  
Race: half Ookami 1/4 human 1/4 vampire.  
Weapons: lightning sword,  
Ability: miko powers, massive attacks, unknown chants  
Hight: 5' 1"  
Note: Renji has wolf ears and a tail

Anime  
Age: 16  
Race: Fire Inu Demon  
Weapons: Fire Blade and KeyBlade  
Power: weilds fire  
hight: 5' 6"note: Eastern prinsess, and last fire Inu from clan.

**Meeting New Friends and Future Battles  
**

There's a girl no older than the age of 16. She has long silver hair with fire red streaks near the end of her hair. Her eyes are a flaming red as well. She wears a long red/black kimono and the sleeves are so long that they almost touch the ground. She wonders on her own looking for ways to make her dream come true. Having no friends or family to help her. No human would stay near her for she's a demon. But she's a Inu demon but the thing that's different about her is that she's a rare kind of Inu demon... One that can control fire. Her name is Anime. She's been alone for about two years always traveling and returning to her home ever few months. Anime was just returning to her home after finding some false news that could have saved her life if it was true. But sadly it wasn't. She thought that she wouldn't find what she needed, or to fulfill her dream. Her whole life she's been alone but what she didn't know is that today that was all going to change forever.

While walking toward her home Anime stopped by the sounds of screams coming from a near by village. Without a second thought Anime put her cloak on along with her hood and ran toward the village. As soon as she entered the village she saw a huge black spider demon. With razor sharp spider legs and huge fangs. As soon as the spider sensed her presents he stared at her with his blood red eyes. The Demon spider looked at Anime with his piercing red eyes as he said "you wish to fight with me girl? That's a laugh." Anime could only smirk as she said "oh really? I can take you on no matter what you spider... I'll kill you." As soon as Anime said those words the spider lunched one of it's legs at her but she jumped over his head and ran behind him. She yelled **"COME AND GET ME YOU STUPID SPIDER!!"**

Than the spider ran after Anime with only one thought. To kill her. Anime on the other hand could only smile a smug smile with only one thought. And that was to protect the villagers by getting this spider away from them and into the open to stop it. She was a good 100 miles away from the village that should be enough distance from the village right? To Anime it was. That was until she saw a girl slowly walking toward them. Of course the girl was looking at the ground and didn't see the danger coming toward her. Anime's thoughts were _'why can't that girl see that a demon is coming? What's going on? Oh well might as well as warn her and get her out of the way.'_

"Get out of the way!" Yelled Anime. When the girl looked up she saw Anime coming and than she saw the demon coming as well. At first the girl couldn't do anything. Than Anime grabbed the girls hand and kept running for dear life. The girl asked "what's going on?" Anime calmly said "to make a long story short... I'm trying to stop this demon from harming the village. But I couldn't stop it with you near. I don't like getting anyone involved in my battles." Than after a few minutes of running they stopped. Anime stepped in front of the girl and said "just stay here and out of my way got that. I don't want you getting hurt." The girl just stared at Anime with blank eyes as she said "why? I can fight." "I just told you! I don't want anyone getting in my fights! Not ever again! Now just stay here and out of my way got that!" Yelled Anime.

The girl nodded as Anime turned around and stared at the spider. The spider stared at Anime as he said "have you given up girl?" Anime smirked as she calmly said "I don't give up... I'll never give up. Besides you won't be able to lay one of your sharp legs on me at all... Go ahead and give it a try." Than Anime gave the girl a look that told her to move to a safe place near by. So the girl moved to the bush's near by and watched Anime staring at the spider demon. The spider lunched leg after leg but every time he did he missed. Too him it was as if the girl could predict his every move. But what he didn't know is that all Anime had to do was read his mind to know what his move was. Of course Anime grew bored with the spider and lifted her left kimono sleeve to reveal strange fire markings and a bracelet with a small sword. She grabbed the charm from the bracelet and held it in her hand as it transformed into a large fire like blade. The blade was dark red with orange. Too everyone it was as if the sword's blade was real flames.

Anime was ready to strike until the demon until the demon turned his eyes to the girl. He lunched one of his many legs at the girl ready to kill her. Of course Anime didn't want to see anyone die again so she ran toward the girl while still holding onto her sword. When she got to the girl Anime felt a huge amount of pain in her shoulder. There was no feeling left in her left arm and she dropped her sword. The girl of course gasped in surprise as she said "are you alright?" Anime groaned in pain as she looked at her shoulder. Then she saw the spiders leg go right through her shoulder. Anime than looked at the spider as she thought _'this isn't good... I can't move my left arm anymore... This sucks! DAMMIT!! I've got only one choice at this point...'_

Than with her free hand Anime grabbed onto the demon's leg and burned it right off. The spider screamed in pain as he said "you wench! What did you do to my arm?!" Anime turned to face the demon as she said "what doe it look like? I burned your freaking arm off! I'm not your normal kind of girl you demon... I'm going to kill you for trying to attack the village and for trying to attack this girl... No one ever dies on my watch got that!" Than Anime grabbed her sword with her free hand and jumped in the air. The girl was surprised on how high Anime could jump. Nothing was making sense to her at all. Than the spider wiped one of his legs at Anime again. She managed to dodge them again but this time her cloak was ripped off. The girl and the spider were shocked as they both said "a Inu demon!?" "DAMN STRAIGHT!! AND THAT'S FIRE INU DEMON TO YOU DEMON SPIDER!!" Yelled Anime. Than Anime's sword started to glow with flames as she sliced the demon in half.

As soon as the demon spider was destroyed Anime sighed with relief. Glad that the spider was destroyed that it wouldn't harm anyone. Than she turned to face the strange girl. "You can come out now. The spider won't hurt you and neither will I." Said a calm Anime. Than the girl came out. Of course Anime couldn't see her face very well cause the girl was wearing a cloak as well. But something got her attention. The scent coming from this girl was the scent of a half demon... a half Ookami. Anime calmly said "so your a half demon?" The girl nodded her head than she took her hood off to show that showed that she had slightly long black hair pulled up with two ribbons. Of course she also had dark eyes that still looked blank. Than Anime's eyes went to the two set of wolf ears on her head. The girl calmly said "go ahead and make fun of me for being a half demon... Everyone else does."

Anime sighed as she said "I don't make fun of half demons... I don't make fun of anyone for being different. I'm different from any Inu demon... Anyway see ya." The girl grabbed Anime's hand and said "please wait! Your hurt don't you think that you should let your shoulder heal?" Anime sighed as she said "yeah... Your right..." Than the girl asked "is it ok if I come with you?" Anime looked away as she said "why? Don't you have a family to return too?" The girl sadly said "no... I don't... I don't have anyone left." Anime calmly said "alright... You can come along if you want... I don't mind... What's your name I'm Anime." The girl smiled as she said "I'm Renji!" Anime looked at Renji and asked "isn't Renji a boy's name?" Renji slightly nodded as she said "it is... But it's short for my name so people call me Renji." "Alright Renji-chan... How about we set camp here and rest here for the night. I was just heading back to my house." Said a calm Anime. Than Renji and Anime started to set up camp for the night but it was hard for Anime with her left arm not able to move at all. Than Anime grabbed some cloth from her bag and put her arm in a sling.

Renji calmly asked "so why are you traveling alone? Don't you have any friends or family?" Anime sadly said "I don't have any friends or family... I've been alone for a few years... I don't mind though... I don't mind being alone not even for the rest of my life." Renji saw Anime's sad face as she said "well... I'll be your friend if you want Anime... After all it's the least I can do for you helping me." Anime just smirked as she said "you don't care having a Fire Inu for a friend?" Renji happily said "I don't mind. After all it's like what people say you shouldn't care what your friends are as long as we all get along." Anime nodded as she said "alright... I was just a little surprised cause no one even knows that Fire Inu's still even exist. I'm suppose to be the only one left. Anyway I'll go get some fire wood. Just stay here until I get back there's some food in my book bag so help yourself. See ya." Than Anime got up and started to walk deeper in the forest.

When she got deep enough into the forest she started to pic of some lose sticks. It was still slightly hard to hold them even if her hand got some feeling back after a few minutes. When she thought she collected enough fire wood she was about to head back to camp until something caught her attention. There were some noises coming from the bush's. At first she was ready to fight until something came out of the bush's. It of course surprised her. Barley standing ten five feet away was a Neko Demon. She was so surprised as she said "it's... a Neko Demon..."


	2. Chapter 2

Ryu no U-shiva(Ryu for short)  
Age: 17  
Race: Neko sanjiyan  
Weapons: five elements (fire, water, earth, wood, steel)  
Ability: purifies most demons, and harbors three extra souls  
Height: 5' 7"  
notes: Miko's a elven female soul, Ryun's a neko female, and Kuro's an ancestor.

**Enter Ryu The Neko Demon!**

Anime just stared at the neko demon as he wobbled. From the amount of blood that she could smell he was badly injured and has beeffn that way for a while. She knew that he would freak out if she got any closer to him since Neko's and Inu's are sworn enemies. Of course she didn't care about that. She was just too kind for that. Than she saw the neko pass out. Anime took that chance to help him. If he was out than he wouldn't attack her while she tended to his wounds. But first she dragged him to a tree so he would sit up while she looked at the wounds on his arms and his head.

She looked at the deep gashes on both arms. At first she didn't know what to use cause all of her things were back at camp and she couldn't move her arm very well at the momeant. So she used the next best thing. She lifted her right arm and ripped part of the sleeve and started to wrap the cloth around the upper part of his right arm. Than after another rip of her other sleeve she tended to the lower part of his left arm. Now all there was, was the wound on his forehead. So she ripped more of her sleeve and folded a small piece of it and placed it on the small wound than used the other longer piece to wrap around his head to make sure that it stayed there. When she was done she wanted to know how he got hurt. But she had a feeling that he wouldn't tell her. So she did the next best thing... She placed her hand on his head and closed her eyes as she looked into his mind.(yeah I have that kind of power! I have the power ot read minds AND to look into the minds of others. I'll explain more about how that works later.)

She saw the whole battle go on. It was slightly fast but she managed to see what happened. He was attacked by some Inu demons. This of course didn't surprise her. The very thought made the sick. The neko that she found out that his name was Ryu from his memories. Tried to defend himself. He kept calling for someone named "Akuma" for help. But he never showed up. The Inu demons kept attacking him and they clawed at him hoping that it would kill Ryu. But Ryu managed ot get away with only those wounds to the arms until they threw him to a tree. But the last words that they said to him before they left was what really made her mad. They said "the next Inu you meet will kill you."

Anime took her hand away from the neko's head as she sadly thought _'those Inu demons... They enjoy hurting the nekos and they tell Ryu that the next one he meets will kill him... I wouldn't do that...'_Than she saw that Ryu was waking up. She of course gasped quietly as she thought _'please don't let him attack me...'_When he opened his eyes Anime saw they were a strange shade of blue. He of course at first didn't notice that someone was with him until he saw a pair of fire red eyes looking at him. Than the scent hit him. The scent of a Inu demon. He growled as he said "what are you doing?! Are you going to kill me?!" Than he swung his claws at Anime but she jumped out of the way just in time.

She landed a few feet away from him as she said "I wouldn't attack you... I just tended to your wounds. Besides even if you weren't injured I wouldn't attack you. I only want peace with the Neko's. Nothing more." He just glared at Anime as he said "yeah right! Why should I believe you? All Inu's attack me for just being a Neko demon and I should just believe that you mended my wounds? Ha that's a laugh!" Anime sadly sighed as she said "please believe me! I only want peace with Neko demons! I hate the war between the Inu's and Nekos I just want it to end! Please believe me!"

He charged at Anime as he yelled "NEVER!!" Ryu just kept slashing away at Anime with his claws hoping to get a hit but something was yelling him to stop. But he didn't know what it could have been. All he knew was that he didn't want to get attacked again but only one thing bothered him.

_'Why isn't she fighting back? Why is her left arm not moving? Why is the scent of blood coming from her shoulder?'_Thought a confused Ryu.

Anime just kept dodging all of Ryu's attacks trying to talk to him, also pleading for him to stop. But nothing was working. So Anime stopped moving and she had her head down saying "I won't fight you..." Than the next thing she knows that she's pinned to the ground which of course surprised her... sorta anyway. She looked up at Ryu as he said "why wouldn't you fight back!? Why doesn't your arm move? Not to mention your left shoulder has the scent of blood! Why?!" Anime looked straight at him as she said "I won't fight a wounded Neko. My arm can't move cause I was hurt from protecting a friend and a village and the wound in my shoulder must have started to bleed. There now all of your answers are answered." Ryu looked at Anime with a calm look as he said "good cause now I finally get to get my chance to hurt a Inu this time!" He lifted his hand ready to strike. But something about Anime made him stop. He just couldn't attack her. Let alone hurt her.

Anime calmly said "you can't attack me can you... I can see it in your eyes.(more like his mind) You don't want to hurt me... You're really a good hearted Neko... You wouldn't want to hurt anyone even if they caused you pain... But mostly to someone who didn't hurt you... But what you just don't realise is that you're more like me than you realise..." He yelled "SHUT UP!! I'M NOTHING LIKE A INU DEMON!!" Anime calmly said "I never said you were like a Inu demon... I only said like me... You travel cause you're alone... I travel to follow my dream... just like you sorta do..." He looked at Anime's now smiling face as he said "you really do want peace with the Neko's?" Anime nodded as she said "that's the only thing I want out of life..."

He sighed as he lowered his hand but what he didn't mean to do was that his landed on Anime's chest. That of course made Anime's face lite up as she yelled "PERVERT!!" Than she some how moved her left hand and smacked Ryu off of her. He landed a few feet away as he rubbed his cheek saying "what was that for?" Anime stood up saying "THAT WAS FOR TOUCHING MY CHEST YOU PERVERT!!" Ryu than noticed what she meant and quickly said "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean too! I'm so sorry!! I thought that you were a guy!"

Now Anime was mad. The pupils in her eyes turn to slits as she said "you thought that I was a guy! I don't look like a guy and not to met-" Before she could finish her sentence she looked at the sky and saw that it was dark out and there was no moon so she guessed that he just couldn't see in the dark when he was wounded. So she decided to let it go... This time. Ryu was no confused as he asked "uh... Why did you stop yelling now?" Anime calmed down as her eyes returned to normal saying "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell like that. It was dark and I should have realised that you were too injured to notice. I'm sorry." He just looked at her dumb folded as he said "that's alright... I'm Ryu by the way."

Anime smiled as she said "I'm Anime. It's nice to meet you Ryu-kun." Than Anime went back to picking up lose sticks and Ryu asked "would you like some help Anime?" Anime looked at Ryu with a confused look than that changed into a smile as she said "sure. Thank you Ryu-kun." Than Ryu and Anime started to pick up some of the lose sticks that were on the ground. As they did that Ryu asked "so... What made you think that Neko's and Inu's could live in peace?" Anime looked up at the sky as she said with a happy smile "have you heard the story about the Inu Goddess and the Neko God?" Ryu calmly said "yeah... that was the story of the Inu Goddess and the Neko Gods love for each other. They were the ones who kept the peace with the Inu's and Neko's the first time. Why?"

Anime kept her gaze at the sky as she said "well, that story inspired me. It made me think that Neko's and Inu's really could live in peace. Of course everyone thought that I was crazy to believe in that story. But I still believe that Neko's and Inu's can live in peace and harmony. But what got my attention the most was the love between them. Before the war broke out. But it's still my favourite story." Ryu looked at Anime's smiling face as he said "so you really think that really happened?" Anime nodded as she said "yeah... It's strange I know but I know that, that story is real. I just know it is." Than she stood up as she said "well, I should head back to camp before Renji-chan starts to worry. Would you like to come Ryu-kun?" He nodded as he said "sure... It beats being out here alone." Than Ryu and Anime started to walk back toward the camp as they carried the fire wood.


	3. Chapter 3

Akuma  
Age: n/a  
Race: wind Ookami  
Weapons: n/a  
Ability: flight, wind blade  
Height: 6' 6" (on hind legs, and in youkai mode)

* * *

**Who's the Wolf?**

When Anime and Ryu got to the camp Renji was a little shocked to see a Neko demon with Anime. It of course was very confusing to her. But she thought that maybe the Neko followed Anime without her knowing. But than again why would he be walking next to her where Anime could see him. Not to mention he was carrying some wood with Anime. Nothing was making sense to her anymore. Than Anime and Ryu placed the fire wood in a pile and Ryu asked "so what should we use to start a fire?"

Anime snapped her figures than a fire started to burn the wood. Everyone was kinda shocked... kinda. Ryu asked "how were you able to do that just by snapping your figures?" Anime smiled as she said "I learned a lot of things on my travels. I don't really get it myself but it works so I don't care really." Than when Anime turned to face Ryu she could see him a lot more clearly. He had spiky brown hair that went in every direction. There were some cat ears on his head and he had a long cat tail. Than she saw how badly torn his shirt was and he was wearing some blue jeans and some gloves with the cut off fingers.

He stared at her with his blue eyes as he asked "something wrong Anime?" She shook her head as she said "no. I just couldn't see what you looked like before cause it was really dark out." Renji asked "so Anime... What should we do since it's not that late out?" Anime sat down as she said "well... I'm not really sure. Too be honest I normally don't sleep until I get home. I find it too dangerous out at night so I always kept walking." Renji sadly said "that's not healthy Anime-chan." Anime nodded as she thought _'like it would matter anyway... It's not like I have a future. I don't have anything in my future but darkness. And nothing else.'_

Ryu looked at Anime and thought _'I could have sworn that I've met her somewhere before... But where?'_Anime heard Ryu's thoughts and calmly said "how about we just go to bed alright. It's really late and I'm really tired." Renji nodded as her and Anime went to bed. Ryu just looked at Anime as she slept. All he could think about was _'what if she attacked us in our sleep? Why do I feel like I know her and that she wouldn't attack us? I feel like I've known her for years and yet I just met her... This isn't making any sense.'_ With that last thought he went to bed himself. But what none of them know is that they're being watched.

The next morning Anime woke up bright and early. She of course wasn't sued to sleeping outside cause well she's never slept outside once. Her hand went through her hair as she thought _'what a strange dream... Oh well Can't think about it now.'_Than Renji woke up and said in a happy voice "morning Anime-chan!" Anime smiled as she said "morning Renji-chan. Had a nice sleep?" Renji nodded as she said "yeah. You look really happy too. When was the last time you had any sleep?" Anime looked up at the sky as she said "over a week." Renji's mouth dropped in surprise as she said "you haven't slept in over a week?!"

Anime rubbed the back of her head as she said "yeah... I was looking for something that would help me with something so I was too busy getting there than sleeping. So I haven't slept that long." Than Ryu woke up from all the yelling as he asked "what's all the yelling about?" Anime smiled as she said "nothing. Every thing's fine. Anyway had a good sleep Ryu-kun?" Ryu looked at her as he said "yeah it was ok." Anime happily said "alright. Well I'm going for a bit. Just stay here for about half an hour and I should be back by then kay?" Than Anime grabbed a few things from her bag and left Ryu and Renji alone.

Ryu saw Anime disappear as he said "she sure is different than the other Inu demon's I've met." Renji looked at Ryu and asked "what do you mean?" Ryu looked at the sky as he said "well, for as long as I can remember I've heard that the Inu demons hated the Neko demons. So I was attacked by Inu demons all the time. But when she found me... She tended to my wounds... And treated me like a normal person... I didn't think that it was possible. The only other Inu demon that was nice to me was when I was six years old." Renji thought about it for a moment and said "maybe it was Anime. As far as I can tell she's the only Inu demon that cares for Nekos." Ryu shook his head as he said "naw it couldn't have been her. Cause this Inu demon was older than I was."

Renji thought about that for a moment and said "yeah I guess that would make sense. Unless Anime has a older sister." Ryu sighed as he said "I don't think so. How about we give this a rest now huh?" Renji sighed as she said alright. But tell me one thing. Why don't you trust her?" Ryu sighed as he said "I don't know... I want to trust her but I just can't. I really do want to trust her but something is bothering me." Renji asked "like what?" "I don't know. I really just don't know to be honest with you." Said a calm Ryu. Renji sighed as she said "alright. Well I'm sure that you'll learn to trust her when the times right." Ryu nodded as he kept his gaze at the sky.

With Anime

Anime was at a huge lake that had a really nice waterfall to go along with it. She of course thought that it was beautiful. She went behind a tree and changed into a swim suit. Than she dived into the water.(ok I know that I'm suppose to be a fire Inu demon but only water attacks can affect me alright back to the story)

Anime went to the water fall hoping that the cold water would calm her nerves. For she's still haunted by her past. She can still hear the screams of the people she killed, that died by her sword or claws. Sighing to herself she was trying to deal with the past but it wasn't helping at all. She just couldn't help but blame herself. After all it was her fault for believing in that man when she was 8 years old. When she was done she went back for her things and grabbed her hakama. It was black of course but at this point she didn't care anymore what color she wore.

When she slipped the bottoms on over her swim suit she could hear a faint scream. It may have been faint but she knew who was screaming for help. "Ryu-kun! Renji-chan!" Yelled a panicked Anime. She ran not even bothering to put the top of her hakama on.(yeah and again I'll say this I'm still wearing the swim suit just to make it clear)

Anime ran faster so that she would get to them in time. Before it was too late. The closer she got the stronger the scent of the demon that had her friends. It was a snake demon this time. As soon as she arrived she saw a really big snake demon with two tails. In one tail it had Ryu in the other it had Renji. Before she could think the snake had one thought on his mind _'heh heh heh that Inu demon doesn't even know that I know she's there. Just wait until I get a hold of her with my teeth.'_ When she heard that she only smirked as she thought _'got to love the times of battle where my mind reading power comes in handy.'_

Than Anime disappeared without a trace. Ryu and Renji tried to break free but so far nothing worked. They just couldn't get freed. The snake calmly said "hmm that girl disappeared. Oh well time to eat. I got two rare finds. The last of a certain race of Neko's and a half Ookami 1/4 human 1/4 vampire. What rare finds." Than he felt something kick him in the head. A voice said "YOU LET MY FRIENDS GO YOU FREAKING SNAKE!!" The snake's head fell to the ground and Anime had enough time to free one of her friends until the snake woke up. She ran to Renji and cut the snakes tail off with her sword.

When the snake felt his tail get cut off he got up and was in rage. Anime looked at the snake as she said "Renji-chan do you have any weapons at all? Or some spells?" Renji calmly said "yeah I have a sword and some thunder spells. Why?" Anime calmly said "cause I have a feeling that I won't be able to stop the demon. Just stay back until you think I need help. Alright?" Renji nodded as Anime tried to find the second tail of the snake demon. Now we see Ryu looking down as he thought sadly _'once again I've been forgotten. No one cares if I'm in danger. I knew I should have just be left alone instead of coming with Anime. But no something was telling me to go along with her... I'm just going to be eaten and no one is even bothering to help me out. Akuma is on a little journey again so I'm left alone... Oh well it's not like I'm leaving anything behind...'_

Than there was a voice that said "Ryu-kun! Are you ok?" He looked up to see a panting Anime. Ryu was in shock to see how wounded Anime had gotten already. He calmly asked "how did you find me? I thought that the snake hid himself from everyone after his one tail got cut off?" Anime smirked as she said "well lets just say that he may can hide his body but he can't hide his mind." Than Anime was about to cut off the snakes tail until her sword returned to it's charm state and returned to her bracelet. Anime was so confused about this and said "this isn't... good..." Ryu was confused about how Anime just sounded. It almost sounded like she was tired or something. Than he saw the bite mark on her arm. He asked "Anime, how did you get that bite on your arm?"

Anime looked at her arm and said in a tired voice "I was bitten before I found you. I knew that he couldn't have done anything that would kill me. Why? What's wrong...?" Ryu looked back at her arm and said "nothing. I'm fine." Than Anime was about to claw at the tail until she fainted and started to fall. Ryu and Renji yelled out "ANIME!!" Than the snake's tail grew back and he grabbed Anime. Ryu growled as he said with rage "what did you do to her!?" The snake laughed as he said "it's a certain kind of venom. It won't kill the girl but she'll be asleep. Forever. Besides I like to put my meals to sleep before I eat them. A Fire Inu demon is the most rare of finds. They were suppose to be long gone by now. Time to enjoy my meal." Than Renji made a lightning like sword appear and she jumped at the demon's head and strike. Ryu looked at Anime and said "Anime! Come on wake up!" There was no responds.

Ryu growled as he yelled "AKUMA!! HELP US ALREADY!!" Than out of the shadows came a white wolf with gold eyes. Ryu calmly said "so good of you to join us Akuma. Now can you please help me and Anime down!?" The wolf known as Akuma jumped up and bit the snakes tail that held onto Ryu. Than Ryu jumped to the other tail and bit into that tail and when the tail's grip losened he grabbed Anime and landed on the ground. Ryu looked at Anime's sleeping face as he said "will she be alright Akuma?" Akuma didn't know how to respond as he said "I... don't... know." Ryu sighed as he said "well you can help Renji fight the snake and I'll try to heal Anime." Akuma nodded as he ran to the snake.

Ryu placed his hand on Anime's left arm and tried to heal her. But something was wrong. Nothing was happening. The bite wasn't healing. She wasn't waking up at all. Nothing was working. He thought _'what's going on? Why can't I heal her?'_ Then there was another voice in his head that said _'you can't cause deep in your mind you don't trust her Ryu. I know that you want to trust her but deep in your mind you just don't. I'm sorry.' _Ryu growled as he thought _'damn! I can't heal her... NOW I'M MAD!!'_

Than Ryu stood up and he said "Renji! I need you to call upon your most powerful spell alright?" Renji jumped away from the demon along with Akuma. She said "alright... I don't know why but I'll try. So what are you going to do?" Ryu smirked as he said "you'll get the idea after I use my spell alright?" She nodded as he made orbs of water appear in his hands. The snake looked at Ryu and said "what do you plan to do now Neko?" Ryu smirked as he said "I plan to kill you! You harmed my friends! And for that I'll never forgive you!" Than he lunched the water attack at the snake. The snake was soaked and Ryu yelled "NOW RENJI!!"

Than Renji said "Kimi amoresgah, ikia hikari!" Than Renji's sword started to spark with electricity and she lunched a huge ball of electricity. It headed straight for the snake and he was shocked. The attack was so powerful thanks to Ryu's water attack that the snake was shocked to death. Than Ryu and Renji ran to Anime hoping that with the snake gone that she would wake up. But she didn't wake up at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Back at home**

Ryu kept shaking Anime, hoping that it would wake her up, but it only failed.  
Renji calmly said "Ryu, you have to calm down"

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?? We're going to lose her, and you want me to calm  
down?!" Ryu said with rage. Renji sighed as she said "if you would just let me  
finish, I could tell you that I can make an antidote to save her. But I need you  
to calm down so I can make the antie."

He nodded and looked back at Anime thinking 'Don't you dare die on me!  
Wait... Why do I care so much? Is it because she showed me respect, and didn't  
care that I'm a Neko demon? I don't understand anything anymore...' Renji  
grabbed some herbs that she found while collecting the fire wood and started  
to make an antidote. Akuma walked up to Ryu and Anime, looking back and forth  
between them. He looked back at Ryu and spoke to him in his thoughts So... you  
like... this girl...? Ryu looked at Akuma and quickly said "no! Why would I? I  
just met her!"

Akuma laughed in his head and Ryu gave him a angry look telling him to shut  
the hell up. Than Renji walked up to Ryu and said calmly "Get her to drink this.  
she'll wake up tomorrow morning." He took the bottle from Renji's hands and  
gave it to Anime. Renji saw the very concerned look on Ryu's face and said  
"Don't worry, she'll be fine in the morning she just needs rest. thank god  
that she had a map to her house, lets go." Ryu nodded and carried Anime on his  
back and started to follow Renji with Akuma behind him.

After a hour of walking, Ryu just couldn't think about how Anime fought. To  
him, it seemed like she was fighting like she was in a army... No, her skills  
were stronger than a soldier, it was the power and skill of a general. but  
then he thought that there was no way that she could be a general, she just  
didn't look like the kind of person to be in an army.

He was brought out of his thoughts, by something gripping his shoulders. He  
turned his head to see that Anime was gripping his sholders in her sleep and  
thought that maybe she was having a bad dream, but he couldn't tell because  
her face was so calm. So he thought that maybe she was only doing that so she  
wouldn't fall off. Than after awhile they saw a really big house that looked  
like it would fit at least 20 people in it. Ryu asked "are you sure that this  
is her house?"

Renji looked at the map again and said "yup this is her house... She never  
said that it was really big... well lets see how to get inside." They looked  
at the door and it had a really strange lock. The lock had four slits in it  
and no one could figure it out. An hour later the couldn't figure out how the  
lock works and they gave up. Renji sighed as she sadly said "how are we suppose  
to get in? Why did she make a lock like this it's like a damn puzzle!"

Ryu nodded and said "well what can we do she's the only one that knows this  
and she's sound asleep still trying to recover from the poison." Renji sighed  
again and asked "what are we going to do? it's going to rain soon..." Than  
they hear someone mumbling "claws..." Ryu looked at Anime and asked "what did  
she mean by that?" Renji just shrugged and said "Anime what did you mean by  
claws?" Anime just mumbled again "claws... are the key... to door."

Renji and Ryu were even more confused than before... Ryu asked, with a  
confused look "what did she mean by that?" Renji shrugged again and Akuma  
calmly said use... your claws... in the lock... duh. Renji walked back to the  
door and put four of her claws in the holes and made a turn 'till there was a  
clicking sound. She opened the door and was in shock and said "wow... I never  
thought that she would have this kind of lock. in fact, I never knew that they  
made these. I wonder where Anime-chan got this?"

Ryu shrugged and said "come on, we should get inside already and let Anime  
get some rest. also, I can't stand to carry her right now." Than they all  
walked in and as soon as they did it started to rain. Ryu put Anime on a couch  
since they didn't know where her room was. He found a blanket on a chair and  
placed it on her to keep her warm. Ryu sat in a chair that was close to the  
couch watching over Anime. Renji walked in and asked "how is she? Any fever's  
or anything?"

He shook his head and said "she's fine by the looks of it she's having a  
really nice dream." Renji fell asleep on the other couch in the living room  
and Ryu fell asleep on the chair and as for Akuma he fell asleep on the  
floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Masukee  
Age: 12  
Eye Color: Green  
Height: 5'4"  
Hair Color: Brown  
Weapon: Ice Sword stolen from Falcon's Arsenal

* * *

**Masukee and Warnings**

In the middle of the night, Ryu woke up to the sound of someone crying. He  
looked around and couldn't find anyone crying, until he looked over to Anime.  
Ryu saw that Anime was crying in her sleep, and didn't know what to do. So he  
did the only thing that came to mind, to comfort her in her sleep. He walked  
to Anime, picked her up and held her close, trying to help her calm down. As  
soon as he held her, she stopped crying and started to calm down.

This, of course, was confusing to him, but he didn't care. He was glad to  
help her in any way, like how she helped him. Soon, he fell asleep while  
holding her. Later that morning, Renji woke up and what she saw surprised her.

She walked up to them and said "Who would have thought that he would hold her  
while they slept? Who would have thought..." Than she walked to the kitchen  
and grabbed something to drink and went back to sleep on the couch. A little  
while later, Ryu woke up and realised that he was still holding Anime. He was  
in shock and gently put her back on the couch and went back to sleep on the  
chair.

Than Anime woke up and wondered what was going on. She remembered that she  
was running from the darkness, then it turned into a peaceful dream with a  
strange man standing there. But she didn't know who it was since his face was  
clouded. She decided to let it go and went to her room and and changed into a  
different kimono. When she came out, she was clad in a white kimono with  
cherry blossoms and walked into the kitchen and started to make something for  
everyone to eat.

When she looked at the time she realised that it was noon and that everyone  
must have been tired. So she made different meals. For Ryu she made cooked  
fish, for Renji she made some steak and for herself some rice. After awhile  
the meal was ready and everyone came into the room. Renji asked "Anime? What  
are you doing?" Anime turned to Renji and Ryu with a smile and said, "I made  
some lunch for everyone. I thought that everyone needed rest, so I decided to  
make something for everyone."

Than everyone sat at the table as Anime gave everyone their meal. Ryu took a  
bite and said, "wow this is good Anime..." Renji took a bite too and smiled as  
she said, "it's really good Anime." Anime smiled. "thank you," she said. "well  
I hope you enjoy the rest of your meal, guys." Then Anime sat down and started  
to eat her rice. After the meal, Anime started to wash the dishes than Renji  
came in and asked "Anime do you want help?"

She turned to face Renji and said "I'm alright you should rest Renji-chan."  
Renji sighed as she said "come on Anime let people help." Anime kept her smile  
up and said "I'm fine really you should relax." Than Renji left and Anime went  
back to the dishes. Renji sat on the couch with a bord look on her face. Not  
knowing what to do. Than she saw Anime come out of the kitchen and walk up stairs.  
Renji was slightly confused about this and asked herself 'why wouldn't Anime  
let me help? She should be the one resting not me... Something is bothering  
her, I can see it in her eyes and her doing everything must her way of trying  
to forget about it... But the question is, just WHAT is it?'

Once Anime was done, she saw Ryu sitting in a chair and he was still wearing a  
torn up shirt. She walked up to him and asked with a calm tone, "how come  
your wearing a torn shirt, Ryu-kun? Don't you have another one?" He shook his  
head. "Nope this my only shirt," he stated, calmly. "too bad, it was my favourite too."  
Anime sighed "oh..."

He sighed as well. "that's alright, it wasn't your fault... It sucks though."  
Anime than got an idea and ran to her sewing  
room. She looked around the room to find some cloth and thread. Than she  
started to make something.

A few hours later Anime walked out of her room and walked up to Ryu and held  
something out in her hands to him. He looked at the cloth in her hands and  
asked "what's this, Anime-chan?" She calmly said "well I made you a new shirt  
you know since your old one got ruined... After all you can't go walking  
around shirtless, right?" He nodded and took the shirt out of her hands and  
looked at it as he unfolded it.

He was in shock. on the back, it had the symbol of dragon on it and on the  
front of it, it had his name written into it. Ryu than looked at Anime and said  
"thanks, Animechan. This is really cool!" She could only blush, as she said  
"you're welcome, Ryu-kun... I'm glad that you like it..." As she walked away,  
Ryu thought 'this is the first time someone was this nice to me since my  
mother and that girl I met when I was six... She really is a kind hearted  
person.' With a smile he put on his new shirt and laid back in the chair.

Anime walked up to Renji and said "Renji do you want to go into town with  
me?" Renji stood up and said with a smile "sure Anime it sounds like fun but  
what for?" Anime calmly said "well since you and Ryukun are living here now I  
might as well get somethings for you two after all I'll have to get you two  
some clothes, bed sheets and other stuff also I need some more herbs in case I want  
to make some medicine... huh?" Renji saw Anime looking out the door with a  
worried look on her face. She asked "Anime what's wrong?" Than Anime ran out  
the door in a rush with a worried/scared look on her face. Renji followed  
Anime deep into the forest than she started to smell something... It was the  
scent of blood.

They got closer to the source of blood and they saw a girl on the ground.  
Anime saw the girl and knew who she was right away and said "Masukee-chan..."  
Renji asked with a puzzled look on her face "you know her Anime-chan?" Anime  
calmly said "lets just say that I met her along time ago in a time I wish to  
forget..."

Renji wondered what Anime meant by that but decided to let it slip her mind  
for now... Than her and Anime grabbed Masukee and carried her to the house.  
Anime smelled something and said "Renji-chan you take Masukee-chan to the house  
I'll catch up soon enough." Renji nodded and took the sleeping girl back to  
the house. Anime turned to face the forest with fire burning in her  
eyes.(ironic, isn't it? fire burning in her eyes, with her being a FIRE dog  
demon. heh heh)

She said with a hint of anger in her voice "Will you can come out now! I know  
your there... Even though I don't know how your alive." Than a man appeared  
out of the shadows. He looked slightly like a human but he had strange armor  
on and he had dragon eyes that could give anyone chills. But not Anime for  
some reason. She gave him a death glare and said "Will what do you want?" Will  
smirked as he said "I want you dead of course Anime. After all you did kill me  
once before, but not again..." She stood her ground and was ready for a battle  
and said "why are you here besides that also why didn't you just attack me?"

He laughed as he said "I'm giving you a warning, Anime... I want you to fight  
me with your full power, unlike last time, when you were holding back. I don't  
want you to hold back this time, got it?" Anime didn't know what to do, she  
told herself that she would never use her full power again, not after what  
she's done, but before she could answer, Will disappeared as he said "I'll be  
back in a few days. you better be ready by then, Anime!"

With that she walked back to the house thinking 'Will's alive... How is he  
alive? this makes no sense... I can't let the others get caught up in my  
battle I just can't let that happen... I won't let anyone get hurt because of  
me ever again.'


	6. Chapter 6

James  
height:5' 8"  
Age: 2259  
Race: Full Inu demon  
Weapon: Thunder sword  
Abilities: spells, able to bring the dead back, healing powers  
Note: James has dirty blond hair.

* * *

**Battle of Souls**

Anime walked back to the house in deep thought thinking  
about how Will came back. She just couldn't figure it out at all. Or why he  
attacked Masukee but she guessed that it was a warning to get away from them  
or else he'd hurt them and that she just couldn't bare it. When she got back to  
the house she saw Masukee on the couch and asked "how is she?"

Renji calmly said "she's fine she just needs rest is all but she keeps mumbling something  
about a general that attacked her village in her sleep." Anime looked away and  
said "I see... it must be a bad dream... I'll go make her some tea, it should  
calm her down..." Than Anime left the room and Renji thought 'what's wrong  
with Anime? She's acting as if she knows who this general is.' Than Masukee  
woke up and asked "where am I?" Renji calmly said with a smile "you're at  
Anime's she found you and brought you here. I'm Renji it's nice to meet you!"  
Masukee was about to say something until she saw Anime come in and her skin  
turned pale.

She pointed a finger at Anime and was full of fear. Renji asked  
"Masukee what's wrong?" Masukee said "it's her! The one who attacked my  
village!" Renji looked at Anime and asked "what is she talking about Anime?"  
Anime turned away and lied "I don't know maybe it was someone who looked like  
me that attacked her village. Cause I don't ever remember attacking it."

Masukee yelled "No I know it was you! I remember those eyes very well! You're  
the one who attacked my village!! Isn't that right, General Anime!" Renji  
turned to Anime and asked "is she speaking the truth Anime?" Anime turned  
around and sadly said "yes... I was a general not long ago... I gave that up a  
few months ago... I did somethings in my life I'm not proud of, and I regret  
doing all of the things that I've done... I'm sorry Masukee-chan I didn't mean  
to attack your village my mind was under someone's control so I didn't mean  
too..."

Renji could hear the sadness in Anime's voice and said "Masukee can you  
really stay mad at Anime? She really didn't mean to do what ever she did. She  
is really sorry for what ever she did." Masukee saw Anime turn to face her and  
thought 'those eyes... Those aren't the same eyes I saw all those years ago...  
General Anime at that time had the eyes of a killer... Someone who enjoyed to  
kill the thrill of battle... But her, she seems to detests fighting and only  
chooses to protect people... There's just no way that they could be the same  
person! Could they?'

She then said, "alright I forgive you, Anime-chan." Anime  
looked at Masukee with a smile and said "thank you, Masukee-chan!"

Months later...

Anime is walking around town trying to find some things for everyone.  
Ryu wanted some magic scrolls. Renji wanted some tea and Masukee, for some  
reason wanted sword polish. As for Anime she was just getting some things for  
dinner. But she still had what will said on her mind. He attacked Masukee  
months ago and hasn't come back since then.

She guessed that maybe he decided to not come back and find someone else to fight instead. After she got what  
she wanted and paid for it she walked back to the house. After she walked in  
the house she noticed that it was dark out and decided to head to the springs.  
She gave everyone their things and went to her room and changed into a swim  
suit.

Walking out of the house and going to the springs. Once she got to the  
springs she walked in and started to relax.

Now with Ryu:

"Man what a wonderful  
night for a full moon walk. And on my birthday too!" Said a very happy Ryu. He  
was happily walking through the forest thinking about all of the birthdays  
he's had alone... But this time he wasn't alone, he had friends to spend it  
with. After awhile he heard something and walked toward it wondering who or  
what it could be.

With Renji:

Renji is sitting on the couch in a deep trance  
talking to someone deep within her own soul.

Deep within Renji's soul:  
Renji is wondering around calling out "James? James where are you?!" Than a man  
appeared before Renji. He was tall and had short dirty blond hair.  
And he said "hello Renji. It's good to hear from you  
again." Renji nodded with a huge smile on her face and said "I'm glad to see  
you again James... I missed you. Can you tell me something... For a while now  
Anime's been hiding something. But I don't know what it is can you tell  
me?"

James nodded and said "well, after you left the forest with that girl  
Masukee, Anime stayed behind and had a little chat with a dragon demon that  
just so happened to have attacked Masukee. He challenged her to a battle, but  
so far he hasn't appeared for some reason. I don't know why he'd want to fight  
her, but I'm sure that we'll find out soon enough."

Renji nodded as she said  
"thanks James. But the real question is, does this have anything to do with  
Anime being a general or did this battle happen after she quit being a  
general?" James shook his head saying with a calm tone "I'm not sure, but I'm  
sure that we'll find it out soon enough." Renji nodded and said "well what  
ever he wants with her I'll make sure that it never happens!"

Now with Masukee:

"Why do they trust me already? I haven't even known them long and they  
trust me completely... This makes no sense at all." Said a very confused  
Masukee. She was polishing her sword while she was in deep thought. Thinking  
about the time that she first got this sword from the very man she killed. She  
calmly said "Falcon... I know I killed you, but for some reason it feels like  
your still alive somewhere but where?" Sighing to herself she put her sword  
polish away and went for a walk outside to clear her thoughts.

Back with Anime:

Anime was happily in the springs and singing a song in to support her  
happy mood.

"Kimi no te de kirisaite Tooi hi no kioku wo

Kanashimi no iki no ne wo tometekure yo

Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke

Asu ga kuru hazu no sora wo mite Mayou bakari no kokoro moteamashiteru

Katawara no tori ga habataita Doko ka hikari wo mitsukerareta no ka na

Naa Omae no se ni ore mo nosetekurenai ka?

Soshite ichiban takai toko de okizari ni shite yasashisa kara toozakete

Kimi no te de kirisaite Tooi hi no kioku wo

Kanashimi no iki no ne wo tometekure yo

Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke

Tori wo yuuyami ni miokutta Chi wo hau bakari no ore wo kaze ga nazeru

Hane ga hoshii to wa iwanai sa Semete chuu ni mau MELISSA no ha ni naritai

Mou Zuibun to tachitsukushite mita kedo

Tabun kotae wa nai no darou Kono kaze ni mo iku ate nado nai you ni

Kimi no te de kagi wo kakete Tamerai nado nai daro

Machigatte mo Nidoto aku koto no nai you ni

Saa Jou no ochiru oto de owarasete

Sukui no nai tamashii wa nagasarete kieyuku

Kieteyuku shunkan ni wazuka hikaru

Ima Tsuki ga michiru yoru wo umidasu no sa"

After singing that song she grabbed  
her towel and wrapped it around her waist and started to walk back to the  
house. But on her way back she saw Ryu walking toward her. But he stopped  
about a few meters away from her. She calmly said with a smile "hello Ryu-kun,  
having a moonlight walk?" He nodded and said "uh, yeah... I thought I'd take a  
walk, 'cause it's a beautiful night." Anime smiled as she said "yeah it is...  
I love nights like this it just brings the beauty out in the world, don't you  
think?" He nodded with a big blush on his face as he looked at Anime, noticing  
she was still in her swim suit.

Ryu softly said "Anime... un..." She looked at  
Ryu and asked "what's the matter, Ryu-kun? Your face is all red..." He suddenly  
pounced at Anime, pinning her to the ground. Anime was shocked and asked  
"Ryu-kun, what the hell are you doing?! Get off of me!" Ryu chuckled  
sinisterly. "I don't think so!" he said, as he leaned closer to her face.  
Anime slapped him and pulled free, running for dear life. Ryu smirked. "now,  
now..." he said, standing. "that wasn't very nice, Anime-chan." He charged at  
her again, at full speed.

Anime was scared out of her mind. She kept running,  
until she tripped and started to roll down the hill. Anime rolled for seemed  
like hours, until she finally hit the ground. She hit it hard, but when she  
tripped, she hurt her ankle. Now she couldn't walk. She could hear Ryu coming,  
and the thought made her scared for her life. She heard his voice. "oh  
Anime! " he called out, "where'd you go?!" Anime's fear doubled and she  
tried to limp away, but her ankle hurt too much for her to get far. Soon, Ryu  
caught up with her and pinned her down again, saying "that wasn't very nice,  
Anime-chan! This time, you won't get away."

He started to kiss her neck, and  
Anime started to cry from fear and pain. Suddenly, a voice yelled out, "get  
off of her!" Masukee had shown up and kicked Ryu off of Anime. Masukee asked  
"you alright, Anime-chan?" Anime sat up and was shaking with fear as she said  
"I'm fine... I was just walking back, when I saw Ryu walking through the  
forest. And out of the blue, he jumped on me... I got away, until I fell and  
started to roll down the hill and hurt my ankle. And that's when he jumped me  
again." Masukee looked back at the neko demon and said "why would you do that,  
Ryu?!" Ryu smirked as he said "now Masukee, why did you have to ruin my fun?"  
Masukee was slightly irritated as she said "because you were trying to rape  
Anime! How did you think she'd feel about this!?" Ryu looked at Anime and said  
ferrelly, "I don't care!"

With that, he started to charge at her again. That  
is, until Anime made her keyblade appear and whacked him on the head, knocking  
him out. Masukee calmly asked "how come you didn't think of that sooner?" "Hey,  
when your about to be raped, you can't think straight because of fear,  
alright?" said a unaturally calm Anime. Masukee asked "how can you be so calm,  
Anime!? You almost got raped, for crying out loud!" Anime looked away and said  
"after all the things I've seen, Masukee-chan, I can't help but to stay calm.  
Sure, I was scared out of my life, but now that it's over, I just can't help  
but to be calm. You should understand all of that, since your village was one  
of my targets when I was a general..."

Masukee nodded and put Ryu's arm over  
her shoulders and asked "how are you going to get back, Anime?" Anime pushed a  
spot in her leg and stood up while saying "you're forgetting I know everything  
about pressure points. I just had to push the one in my leg, so I can walk  
until we get back to the house." Masukee nodded and they all walked back to  
the house in silence.Once they returned to the house, they put Ryu on the  
couch and let him sleep. Renji asked "what happened to him?" Masukee waited  
until Anime left and said "Ryu tried to rape Anime." Renji yelled "what! He  
tried to rape her?! Why?" Masukee shrugged as she said "how am I suppose to  
know? Anime said that she was walking home until Ryu showed up. They talked  
for a bit, then he jumped her." Renji angerly said "as soon as he wakes up,  
he's dead!"

Anime was in her room in deep thought 'this is great... Now Will  
really will show up as soon as he hears about my ankle being out.' Sighing to  
herself she grabbed some medical wrap and tended to her ankle.Renji was in deep  
thought until James entered her mind saying "Renji that dragon demon is on his  
way here!" Renji nodded and said "Masukee you have to look after Ryu... That  
demon is on his way here to attack Anime." Than Renji ran out of the house and  
waited for Will to appear. Anime looked out the window wondering what was  
going to happen now until she was brought out of her thoughts when she saw  
Renji leaving the house and stop. It was as if she was waiting for  
something... or someone.

Ryu was slowly opening his eyes and wondered how he  
got back to the house and asked "what happened?" Masukee calmly said "don't  
you remember, Ryu?" He started to think for a moment, then it hit him like a  
ton of bricks. Ryu quietly said "I tried to rape Anime, didn't I?" She nodded  
and said "yeah. She also hurt her ankle when she rolled down that hill too."  
Ryu looked away and said "she'll never forgive me for doing that..." Masukee  
calmly said "come on, after she knocked you out she was calm as can be. You  
won't know if she will or not unless you ask." Ryu shook his head and said "no,  
I know she won't forgive me..." Masukee sighed and said "give it time and she  
will forgive you, alright?" He nodded and said "but... I have a feeling that  
it will never happen at this point."

Masukee sighed until she felt a dark  
aura coming and it was coming fast. Her and Ryu ran outside wondering what  
the dark aura could be. They all saw a dragon demon and wondered why he was  
here. Masukee said with rage "you're the one who attacked me in the forest!"  
Will calmly said "yeah so what if I am. I'm here to fight Anime no one else!"  
"You're going to fight me Will!" Said Jame's spirit. Will looked at Renji  
and said "I see, so that girl has another soul within her. Who are you and how  
do you know my name?" James calmly said "I know your name because I'm your  
brother James!" Will started to smile as he said "so your soul was sent to this  
girl huh? Well I'll enjoy killing you brother." Ryu asked "do you have any  
idea what's going on Masukee?" She shook her head and said "this is bad what  
are we going to do?" Ryu looked back at the battle and started to think of an  
idea on how to stop this until there was a yell "FIRE DARTS!"

Than bolts of  
fire hit Will in the chest and he fell backwards.Everyone looked at the one  
who used that attack and when they did they were shocked. Standing there was  
Anime wearing a black kimono with red flames on it. Also she had some strange  
armor on her shoulders,arms, chest and legs. Ryu was shocked by this and said  
"Anime? Is that you?" Anime looked at Ryu than back at Will and said "Will,  
this fight is between you and me! Leave my friends out of this!" Will smirked  
as he said "well looks like your wearing your old armor again. I thought that  
you would never wear that ever again." Anime was full of rage and said "I'll  
fight to protect! I won't be the one causing harm to good people anymore!  
You'll die here today Will!" Than Anime made her fire sword and her keyblade  
appear and charged at Will with rage.

Ryu was in so much shock Anime was  
fighting twice as much than the last time he saw her fight. He knew that she  
was madder than hell and stayed back. James was thinking on how Anime could  
fight with her ankle out like that and thought 'strange... This girl had a  
dark past and yet she tries to make up for that past by helping as many people  
as she can is it because her time is limited?' Anime yelled out "FIRE OF THE  
DRAGON!" Than she breathed fire and it hit Will dead on. But out of the flames  
came Will with the biggest smirk possible and hit punched her in the gut.Anime  
went flying a bit but landed on her feet saying "is that the best you got!"  
Will smirked as he said "no this is! DRAGON BLADES OF DEATH!"

Than a bunch of  
blades were heading toward Ryu, Renji and Masukee. Without thinking Anime ran  
up to them and took the hit. Ryu was in shock seeing that Anime took the hit.  
Masukee asked "Anime you ok?" Anime nodded and said "Will you coward!  
Attacking my friends when you're suppose to be fighting me! You'll die!" Than  
Anime charged at Will again. Ryu asked with fear "shouldn't we be helping  
her?!" Masukee calmly said "we'll help her when she wants it or when she needs  
it." Anime yelled "FIRE TORNADO!!" The attack hit Will but it didn't harm him as much.  
He charged at Anime and punched her in the gut knocking all air out of her  
lungs and she hit a rock and was barley awake. He picked Anime up by the collar  
and said "so this is the great General Anime huh? You've gotten weak over the  
last few months since our last battle. A demon who felt nothing but now you  
have feelings and that's what made you so weak."

Than Will felt someone kick  
his arm and Anime went flying. Ryu caught her and held her in his arms. Will  
looked at the person who kicked his arm and saw Renji/James and said "why did  
you interfear?" James/Renji said "we won't let you harm her! She saved our  
lives and we'll repay her in anyway possible by saving her life!" Than  
Renji/James made their lightning sword appear and they fought Will. Ryu held  
Anime close and asked "Anime are you alright?" Anime looked at Ryu with half  
open eyes and said with a smile "yeah... I'm alright..." Than she fainted and  
Ryu calmly siad "Masukee! Grab a jar in my room with a dragon on it! Hurry!"  
Than Masukee ran into the house and Ryu watched the fight while holding Anime.  
James/Renji calmly said "you've gotten better Will... Who would have thought,  
since you always hated to fight."

Will laughed as he said "well that was the  
old me. The new me loves to fight and to see blood on the ground." Than Masukee  
showed up and said "now what Ryu?" Ryu put Anime down next to a tree and  
grabbed the jar. He walked up to Will and said "THIS IS FOR HARMING ANIME AND  
EVERYONE ELSE!" Than he opened the jar and Will's very soul came out of his body and into the  
jar, but before it did he used a strange attack and it hit Anime giving her a  
huge shock.

When the attack hit her in the chest it made her scream out in  
pain. Than Will's soul was inside the jar and Ryu placed a sutra on it to keep  
him in there. James/Renji calmly said "Will... He was a kind person, but what  
made him turn out like this?" Ryu gave the jar to Masukee and told her to  
carry it back inside for him while he carried Anime in the house and placed  
her on the couch, wondering if she'd be alright.


	7. Chapter 7

**Possession and Forgotten Memories**

It's been a few days since Will was destroyed. But everyone had a strange  
feeling that he was still around somehow. Also, they wondered what that last  
attack did to Anime. Ryu hasn't left her side once for he didn't know why, but  
he still felt guilt on his shoulders for what he tried to do. Renji tried to  
tell him that it wasn't his fault, but he just wasn't hearing it. Heck, even  
Masukee tried to tell him, but still he wasn't listening. Renji and Masukee  
walked out of the house leaving a very depressed Ryu with a sleeping and badly  
wounded Anime.

With Renji and Masukee

Masukee and Renji sat outside wondering  
what was going to happen next. They didn't know what that attack would do to Anime,  
but what ever it was it had something to do with her past. Renji asked in a  
calm tone "do you have any idea how Anime gave up being a general?" Masukee  
sighed as she said "not really. I know that she was in a village than after  
that they said that she was killed in battle. I'm surprised that she saved you  
and Ryu to be honest. Before when she attacked my village I could see her  
eyes. They were the eyes of a killer. Someone who enjoys to kill and make  
people suffer."

Renji was so confused as she asked "but Anime isn't like that!  
There's no way that she could have been that cruel!" Masukee calmly said "but  
the thing that bothered me the most was that behind her eyes was someone who  
was suffering... It was like she was being forced to kill people and not of  
her own free will. It may have seemed that she was enjoying the killing spree,  
but deep down she was the one hurting."Renji looked slightly shocked as she  
said "so your saying that Anime was being controlled by something?" Masukee  
nodded as she said "it's hard to say what it was that was controlling Anime's  
mind but it's out of her system but I'd like to know what it was that brought  
her out of it."

Again Renji nodded as she said "well what ever it was I'm sure  
that she'll tell us when the time is right for her." They both nodded but they  
stayed outside the whole time talking about random things.

With Ryu and Anime

Ryu sat in a chair next to the couch looking at Anime with a very sad  
look. He still blamed himself about what happened. Looking at the painful  
expression on Anime's face he guessed that she was either having a bad dream,  
or she was in a great amount of pain. And what makes it worse, he just  
couldn't do anything to help her. For he felt that she hated him for what he  
tried to do.Fearing that she'll never forgive him, he just couldn't help but  
feel down.

Sighing to himself, all he could think about was how he could make  
it up to her. But nothing came to mind and he could only think that she would  
hate him. Ryu stared at Anime and noticed that she was now gasping in pain.  
Ryu was full of fear as he asked "Anime! Anime, are you alright?!" There was  
no responds and Ryu called for Renji and Masukee to come in the house right  
away. He would call for Akuma, but he hasn't heard from him in months it was  
like he went on one of his little journeys and knowing him he would be gone  
for who knows how long.

Than Renji and Masukee showed up and saw the worried  
look on Ryu's face. Masukee asked "what's the matter, Ryu?" He looked at them  
and said "it's Anime some thing's wrong!"Renji looked at Anime and asked  
"Anime, can you hear me at all?" There was still no responds and this, of  
course, made everyone worry. Masukee felt Anime's forehead to see if she had a  
fever and it just so happens that she did.This of course confused Renji. How  
could a Fire Inu Demon get a fever? They could control fire for crying out  
loud and she has a fever? None of this made any sense to her one bit.

Ryu  
asked with concern "will she be alright?" Renji sighed sadly as she said "I  
don't know. Maybe she cought a cold or something, but than again that wouldn't  
make her gasp in pain." Ryu could only shrug as he said "you're right there's  
no way that a cold could make anyone act this way. Do you think it has  
something to do with that attack that Will used on Anime?"Than Masukee came  
back with a cold wet cloth and placed it on Anime's head as she said "that  
should help for awhile anyway."

Renji calmly said "I'm not sure but the thing  
is why did he use that attack on Anime in the first place it's not like it  
would have killed her. She was wearing that armor and it covered her chest in  
the same spot where the attack hit. This isn't making any sense." Than they  
heard Anime mumble between gasps "Will... he's... still alive..."They all  
gasped not believing what they all heard. Ryu asked "but how can that be? His  
soul is in that dragon jar!" Renji calmly said "go and check that jar again I  
have a feeling that's not his soul in there but a fake." Ryu nodded and he ran  
to his room. Renji and Masukee stayed with Anime hoping to calm her down but  
nothing was working at all.

Masukee was starting to get worried as she asked  
"what's wrong with her Renji? I mean she's acting as if she's reliving the  
past or something." Renji was in deep thought 'no she's not reliving her past  
she's trying to fight something... Some thing's trying to take control, but  
what? Unless... that attack!'Ryu came back down as he said with rage "that  
soul in the dragon jar! It is a fake! Then where's his soul?!" Renji had an  
idea but she just wasn't sure until they all heard Anime mumble "danger...  
There's... danger..."They were puzzled about this and Ryu asked "what does she  
mean danger?" Than they all sensed a dark aura and they all wanted to know  
where it was coming from. James entered Renji's mind as he said "Renji! Get  
everyone out of the house now! Will's soul is within Anime that attack placed  
his soul within her!"

Renji yelled out "we have to get out now! Anime's being  
possessed!"Than they all saw Anime get up but she was as calm as can be. She  
smiled as she said "hey guys something wrong?" They all looked at Anime as if  
she grew a second head. Masukee asked "Anime are you alright? You were talking  
about danger a while ago and now you're as calm as can be!" Ryu was both happy  
and worried. Happy that Anime was awake now, and worried that she was mad at  
him. He asked "Anime, how are ya feeling?"Anime smiled as she said "for what  
Ryu? Why would I be mad?" Ryu was so confused as he asked "you sure that  
you're alright, Anime?" Again she nodded and walked outside with everyone  
following. Renji calmly said "you can quit the act Will I know that you're  
controlling Anime."

Than there was an evil laugh as Anime turned around. She  
gave everyone a dark smirk as she said "you're smarter than you look, Renji.  
Who would have thought that you would have been able to sense my soul in this  
girl's body? But than again you posses three souls inside you. Your own and  
two other souls that I'm not aware of but the one that fought me before." Renji  
looked at Will with a death glare as she said "how dare you control Anime!  
I'll make sure that you pay for that!" Will laughed as he said "like you can  
save her! I was able to control her so easily because her heart was weak from  
all of the emotions she possessed and because of the darkness that was suppose to  
be locked away. I can't believe how she was such a powerful demon until that  
one day in a village."

Ryu was shocked at seeing Anime being possessed by Will. He  
slowly walked up to Anime saying "Anime I know you can hear me! Snap out of  
it! You're stronger than you know Anime! Please come back to your friends!"  
Will laughed as he said "don't even bother! She's never going to come back!  
She's my new body since my other body was weak and destroyed. There's nothing  
you cannot save her!" Than Will made both of Anime's weapons appear her keyblade  
and her flame blade and was ready to battle. Ryu could only stand there in  
disbelief, not wanting to believe what was going on. He just couldn't. Renji  
and Masukee both looked at Ryu and they both knew that he was going to stay  
out of the battle for they knew that he could never hurt Anime after what  
happened.

Masukee grabbed her ice sword and said "ready Renji-chan?" Renji  
nodded and made her lightning blade appear saying "I may not like the idea on  
fighting Anime but it's the only way to save her I guess."Than Renji and  
Masukee charged at Anime hoping that with Will controlling her that she  
wouldn't be much of a challenge. Renji took a swing, but it missed as Will  
jumped in the air but than Masukee jumped in the air as well. But sadly  
Masukee's attack didn't hit the mark as Will gave Masukee a swift kick to the  
chest knocking all the air out of her lungs.She fell to the ground coughing as  
she said "ok this is going to be harder than we thought." Renji landed next to  
Masukee as she said "yeah this is going to be hard. I guess with Will  
controlling Anime he has all of her fighting skills. If that is possible." Will  
slowly walked up to them with a dark smirk as he said "I'll enjoy killing you.  
I haven't had this much fun since I fought Anime the first time. That is until  
she killed me the first time."

Masukee sadly said "this is just like when I met  
Anime the first time. She has the eyes of a killer. But deep down she's a  
prisoner deep within herself. With no escape." Renji nodded as she said "well  
looks like I've got no choice. It's James's fight now Masukee I hope that you  
and James can handle this cause I can't stand to fight her."Than Renji's soul  
was switched with James's soul and he said "Will... I'm sorry, but I must  
fight you. I am so sorry for what happened 20 years ago I really am. But your  
soul has been tainted with darkness and therefor I must stop you at all  
costs." Than James and Masukee charged at Will again this time making contact.  
Will only got a scratch though but gave a small gash to James and Masukee.  
Masukee asked "how are we going to beat him?" James stood up as he said "I'm  
not sure...

He knows all of Anime's moves and she was a great general. Her  
heart is slowly going to the darkness. Unless we find a way to stop Will and  
save Anime, her heart will be swallowed up by the darkness forever."Masukee  
stared at Anime with a sad look as she said "she's like a dog trapped in a  
cage. She wants to be free, but can't. This is a battle that she can't win, is  
it?" James sadly said "I'm not sure Masukee. If her heart is stronger than  
Will's power than she has a winning chance but sadly she hasn't shown a sign  
of fighting back." Will laughed again and said "she doesn't excised anymore!  
She's long gone! And she won't come back! Her heart has completely disappeared  
to the darkness!" Masukee charged at Will yelling "SHUT UP YOU SON OF A BITCH!"  
She took a swing at Will and managed to make a deep gash in the shoulder. Will  
chuckled saying "was that supose to hurt? All damage done to me only hurts  
Anime not me. so die!"

Than he made his claws glow and it hit Masukee and she  
went flying but only got back up and charged again. Will sighed as he said  
"don't you ever give up!?"Masukee smiled while saying "sadly no! I don't know  
when to give up cause I just don't like to give up!" Than her sword clashed  
with both of Will's swords and they were evenly matched. Which of course  
surprised Will. He said "how can you have such power?!" Masukee smiled as she  
said "it's like how Anime was powerful! She used her power to protect when she  
met us! She always protected us and now it's our turn to protect her from  
you!"Will was surprised at this and said "well where's her great power now  
huh? If she was as powerful you say she was she would have been able to stop  
me by now!"

Than Masukee kicked Will in the chest which made him go flying as  
she yelled "JUST SHUT UP! SHE'S STRONG, STRONGER THAN YOU EVER WILL BE! YOU  
MAY HAVE HER BODY BUT NOT HER POWER!" Than Masukee ran toward Will giving him  
a jump spin kick which made him skid across the ground. He got up and could  
only laugh saying "this is a bunch of fun! I haven't had this much fun in a  
long time!"Ryu walked in front of Will and sadly said "Anime! Please fight  
this! I know your stronger than him! You're stronger than he is Anime! You're  
not weak! Your heart is stronger than anything! I know you're stronger than  
anyone I've ever known! Please come back to us!" Will smirked as he swung his  
claws at Ryu. Ryu went flying in pain. Will was about to say something until  
there was a voice that screamed out "RYU-KUN!" Will held his head with both  
hands and groaned in pain.Ryu looked up with a painful expression as he  
painfully said "Anime?" Anime yelled out "Renji-chan! Masukee-chan! Ryu-kun! One  
of you has to kill me!"

Everyone gasped as Ryu said "Anime how do you expect  
one of us to kill you?!" Anime cried slightly as she said "I know it's hard to  
do, but one of you have too! Before Will tries to take control again,  
please... I'm begging you! I don't want to be the cause of your death I  
couldn't handle that! I never forgave myself when I was a general! I couldn't  
handle another innocent person's death! Please kill me!"Everyone started to  
cry, knowing that Anime was right. they couldn't stop her unless she was able  
to hold Will off and at this point they could only kill her. Renji talked to  
James in his head saying 'James... I hate to say this but Anime's right... We  
have to kill her...' James nodded with a sad look and walked up to Anime  
saying "Anime... Renji told me to kill you... She knows that she doesn't want  
to but as you wish she'll do it."Anime weakly nodded as a tear slid down her  
face saying "I know it must be hard for everyone but it has to be done after all the  
horrible things I've done... I'm so sorry."

Than James used the lightning  
blade and stabbed Anime in the heart. She fell to the ground with tears  
rolling down her face. Ryu ran to her and held her in his arms saying "Anime  
please don't leave!" She weakly looked at Ryu with a small smile saying "I  
know it's hard Ryukun, but it had to be done... I couldn't be saved and  
nothing can be done about it... I'm sorry... and before I do go you should  
know that I was never mad at you from the start so you were worrying over  
nothing..."She closed her eyes slowly as Ryu cried his eyes out, saying  
"Anime, please don't leave! Please don't leave us! Why is this happening!?"

Than a little girl showed up saying "there's a way to save her..." Everyone  
looked up at the girl saying "how?" She calmly said "you must place this sutra  
over her heart it should save her but sadly she won't have her memories... All  
of her memories of who she is and about her life and mostly all of you will be  
gone... She won't remember any of you at all." Ryu looked back at Anime than  
at the girl and said "I can save her memories... I'm sure of it!" The girl  
nodded and gave Ryu the sutra and he asked "why are you helping her anyway?"  
The girl calmly said "she has suffered so many things in her life that no one  
deserves even after she killed me. After she killed me was when she gave up  
being a general and returned to normal because of me... I was able to return  
the light to her heart and seal the darkness away... well it's time for me to  
go back where I belong. I'm glad that I was able to help her again good  
bye..."

Than the girl disappeared and Ryu placed the sutra on Anime's chest  
where the sword once was. After awhile the wound healed and Ryu made his hand  
glow making some strange orbs appear than in a flash they all disappeared.  
Renji got control over her body again and asked "is she alright?" Ryu placed  
his ear close to Anime to listen for a heart beat... and there it was.He  
looked back at them as Masukee asked "well is she alive?" Ryu nodded as he  
said "yeah she's alive. I could hear her heart beat returning. She's still  
with us." Than he turned to face Anime again and saw that she was slowly  
opening her eyes. Renji asked "Anime are you alright?" Anime looked around as  
she asked "who are you people? and Who am I?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Re Awakening Memories**

Anime looked around her as she saw everyone staring at her. She had no idea who they were but something told her that she could trust them. "Who are you? Who am I? Why don't I remember anything?" Asked a confused Anime. Ryu calmly said "your names Anime. And we're your friends. I'm Ryu." Renji calmly said

"and I'm Renji!"

"And I'm Masukee. Don't you remember anything at all Anime-chan?"

Anime just stared at them as she said "sorry. But I just don't remember. I don't have any memory of any of you. I'm sorry." Ryu sighed sadly as he said "well... What do you remember?" Anime looked at Ryu as she said "nothing. But I know that I feel like I know you all. That's all... I'm sorry." Renji calmly said "there's no need to be sorry Anime-chan! You saved our lives lots of times. You may not remember anything but we'll help you!" Anime smiled weakly as she said "thank you Renji-chan." Masukee asked "Anime-chan..., how do you see Ryu?"

Anime looked at Masukee as she said "I... don't know." Ryu sighed as he said "just go to sleep Anime. You need rest." Anime nodded as she fell asleep. Than Ryu made a strange orb appear and it went into Anime's heart. Renji asked "what was that?" Ryu picked up the now sleeping Anime as he said "those orbs are pieces of Anime's memories. Each one holds a small part of her past. I was able to save her memories before it was too late. I'm just glad that she's still with us. We should go inside before it gets dark out."

Than Ryu walked into the house as Masukee and Renji both thought _'he so likes her.'_Than they followed him into the house. Ryu had placed Anime in her bed and walked into his room and went to bed. The others went to their room and fell asleep. They hoped that Anime would get her memories back and soon. But they all knew that it was wishful thinking.

One Month Later

Ryu was sitting on the couch in deep thought. It's been one month since that battle with Will and Anime had lost her memories. And yet she still didn't remember anything! He was just so frustrated. But he just didn't want to get her to remember anything too fast or it could harm her more than help her.He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps. When he looked up he saw Anime walking down the stairs. She wore a red kimono.

When she looked up she saw Ryu staring at her and all she could do was smile. "Hello Ryu-kun. How are you?" Asked a smiling Anime. He turned away from her so he could hide his blush. Ryu calmly said "I'm fine Anime... What about you? Do you remember anything at all?" Anime tried to think, trying to remember anything. Than she said "I remember that I helped you when you were hurt. I was the only Inu demon to help you. I'm friends with everyone that lives here. And... that I was a demon general..."

He smiled a bit as he said "well at least it was something. Better than nothing I guess." Than Anime sat next to Ryu and asked "how come your helping me Ryu-kun?" He still didn't look at her as he said "I just want to help you... Since you helped me all the time." Anime tilted her head to the side as she said "I did?" He nodded as he looked at her. Ryu just stared at her as he said "yeah. You helped everyone. Your a good person Anime. Don't you remember THAT?" She sadly shook her head as she said "I'm sorry Ryu-kun."

He sighed as he said "just wait a little longer ANime and you'll remember. Trust me." She nodded as she leaned her head back on the couch. Ryu just stared at her as he thought _'it's been one month! And she still doesn't remember anything. No matter what almost all of those memory orbs are in her heart and yet she still doesn't remember anything. There's only one left. Might as well as place it in her heart now. Maybe it'll get her to remember everything.'_

Than he made a another orb appear in his hand. He made it float toward Anime and it disappeared into her heart. Than she fell asleep. Ryu could only smile as he thought _'those orbs sure do make her tired. Guess I don't blame her. After all. Returning memories like this would wear anyone out.'_The next thing he knew is that Anime's head was now on his shoulder. He was in shock as he thought the same thing over and over _'she's sleeping on my shoulder... She's sleeping on my shoulder...'_

Ryu could feel himself blush. Than what made it worse is that he heard someone coming. He knew that this wasn't his day at all. Than Renji came in and saw Anime laying her head on Ryu's shoulder. She couldn't help but smirk as she said "well, well, well. Ryu why don't you just tell Anime how you feel about her?" Ryu looked away as he said "cause I don't like her like that... I like her as a friend and nothing more, nothing less."

Renji rolled her eyes saying "sssssuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeee Ryu. Sure you don't see her more than a friend." Before he could say anything else Renji left the room. He couldn't yell at her cause if he did he might wake Anime. And god forbid that if she saw that she was resting her head on his shoulder.

With Renji and Masukee

"What?" Asked a confused Masukee. Renji nodded as she said "yeah, I think that Ryu loves Anime! But he just won't admit it! It's so obvious that he likes her. In fact I saw him blushing when her head was on his shoulder. Not to mention haven't you noticed how he keeps a eye on her the most." Masukee couldn't help but nod. She knew that Renji was right. After all... it was true. Ryu never left Anime's side, unless he had too.

Renji calmly said "but it's hard to say if Anime has the same feelings for him though... She hides how she feels really well. Haven't you always noticed that she always smiles or she's always calm or something? Never mad, sad or anything else." Masukee nodded as she said "well there's nothing we can do about that. From what I heard Anime's been alone since she was eight years old so maybe she decided to forget about feeling anything but happiness and calmness. It's the only thing I can think of, now how do we get those two together?" Renji just gave her a strange look as she said "we have to really know if he really does like her first. But how are we going to sneak up on them?"

Masukee calmly said "well... We'll just follow them but hide our scent. That way he won't be able to sense us since Anime doesn't remember anything at this point."

Back with Ryu and Anime

Ryu sighed quietly as he looked at Anime's peaceful face. He could tell that she was having a good dream. Even if she couldn't remember anything he was just glad that she was having a peaceful dream for a change. For as long as he's known her she would always cry in her sleep about something. And he couldn't help her. Than something got his attention. He looked at Anime's ears and thought _'I wonder...'_Than he moved his left hand since Anime's head was on his right shoulder. He slowly reached for one of Anime's ears. When the tip of his fingers touched her ear it twitched and he thought that she would wake up. But she didn't and he was glad for that.

He tried again and when he touched he ear she didn't respond at all this time. Her ear didn't twitch so he was glad this time. So he started to rub her ear.(kind of like when Kagome rubbed Inuyasha's ears in the first episode) Than he heard something. He's never heard it before... Well not in years at least but what was it? Than he heard it more clearly and right away he knew what it was. Something or someone was purring.

Ryu was wondering where it was coming from and than he got an idea. The purring started as soon as he started to rub... Anime's ears! He turned to face her and he was right she was purring like a neko. This of course was strange to him but than again he was different than other nekos. But than he saw that she was starting to wake up and he started to panic. He pulled his hand back and didn't know how she would react when she wakes up. He just couldn't help but think that this was bad!

Than Anime opened her eyes and when they focus she saw that her head was on Ryu's shoulder. Right away she lifted her head and her face was slightly red. Ryu calmly asked "did you sleep well Anime?" She nodded as she said "yeah... uh... Did I fall asleep on your shoulder?" He slightly nodded as he said "yeah. I would have moved you but I thought that you'd wake up." She nodded as she said "oh... Alright... Well... I'm going outside for a bit. See ya Ryu-kun." Than she got up and walked out the door.

Ryu couldn't help but sigh as he thought _'I wonder... How come I always like to be around her? I'll never understand... But maybe one day I will.'_Than he got up and followed Anime out the door but he made sure that she couldn't sense him right away and won't freak out. But what he didn't know is that Renji and Masukee were going to follow him. They had a good feeling that Ryu was going to try something drastic to get Anime's memories back. But the thing was what could it be? Renji calmly said "alright this our chance to figure out if Ryu likes Anime or not. Cause if I know anything about this than if he tells her how he feels than she won't remember any of this, right?"

Masukee calmly said "it's hard to say Renji-chan. But it's worth a try. Might as well as figure out if he likes her. Besides the only thing that might work is if he gets attacked. That kind of shock would give her, her memories back I bet!" Renji nodded and they both went to follow Ryu.

With Anime

Anime was by a lake. There was something about this lake that always calmed her even with her memories taken away. She could only sigh as she tried to look for her lost memories. But every time she tried her mind would always go back to Ryu. From all the times he helped her. Than back to Masukee and Renji when they tried to help her. Anime knew that she trusted them and that they were her friends. Than her sight went to the star filled sky. As she sang sadly to herself.

"Scattered about are seven purple stars

Thoughts are brought together by each, crushing our cry out for love

Unable to escape from it, we cling to our dreams

We won't lose anymore to the everyday trickery

Wake up right now

Soon we seem to be surrounded

By the REAL world choking us

Your important person...is who?

In the luxury world, shards of eternity are appearing and disappearing

Touch and seize it, now let's precisely walk this way

"Without regret" we advanced to our detination

Will we laugh? Will we cry? Will we be happy? Will we be unhappy?

Afterall now, yet I still don't understand

In the future you start to change; don't falter

That's life's essence

We're living just barely, we sent our answer

Even if it's different, and gives the wrong impression

But it's a powerful hope

Until that day you become the real thing

In this cruel world, love's bud will probably be smashed

Touch and seize it, we now we engrave it firmly

Wake up right now

Soon we seem to be surrounded

By the REAL world choking us

Your important person...is who?

In the luxury world, shards of eternity are appearing and disappearing

Touch and seize it, now let's precisely walk this way

In order to smile in the end, we now walk precisely this way"

As soon as she finished she heard someone behind her. When she turned around she saw Ryu standing a few feet from her. This of course felt like this happened before but slightly different. He just smiled at her as he said "so it really was you that sang that one night." Anime tilted her head to the side as she asked "what do you mean Ryu-kun?" Ryu calmly said "well, one night over a month ago I was uh..." It was hard for him to talk about what happened when he almost raped her but he would at least try without talking about it. But he was going to try.

"Well I was walking when I heard singing. I thought that maybe it was my imagination. But now I know that it was you Anime-chan." Said a calm Ryu. Anime slightly blushed as she said "oh... I see. I don't know why but I just love to sing." He nodded as he walked closer to her. Masukee and Renji were watching in a distance as they saw and heard everything. Renji calmly and quietly said "come on Ryu! Tell her how you feel!"

Masukee calmly whispered "do you think he's going to tell her how he feels?" Renji shrugged her shoulders as she said "I don't know it's hard to say. But I have a feeling that he will tell her how he feels at some point." They went back to watching Ryu and Anime.(kind of like how Miroku, Sango and Shippo would spy on Inuyasha when he was at the well or when it was Kagome and Inuyasha together)

Ryu calmly said "Anime is there anything that you remember at all?" She sadly shook her head as she said "sorry Ryu-kun but I just don't remember anything. Nothing is coming back to me at all. I'm sorry." He sighed as he thought _'I've only got one other choice left. I just hope that she won't remember this after...'_Than Ryu placed his hands on her shoulders as he said "Anime. I want you to have your memories back! You have to remember everyone!" Anime was a little confused as she asked "Ryu-kun, I can't help it that I lost my memories. I don't even remember how I lost them but-" When Anime saw Ryu's face she couldn't help but too feel bad. She just couldn't stand to see his face sadden or anything. Something about his saddened face made her want to cry but she couldn't remember why.

Ryu sadly said "please you have to remember Anime. Please..." Anime was more confused. Something about hearing Ryu pled like this was making her want to cry more. Than the next thing she knew was that Ryu was leaning closer to her. Masukee and Renji watched closely thinking that Ryu was really going too... kiss her.

Ryu's only thoughts were _'this is the only chance I got! It's now or never!'_Than Ryu kissed Anime. Anime was in shock as she thought _'he's kissing me! Why is he kissing me!? This isn't making any sense to me anymore... But it's something different to me... Why is that?'_Masukee and Renji stared at them with wide eyes as they were in complete shock. They both yelled in shock "OH MY GOD!!"

Ryu broke the kiss and asked with a calm voice "who's there?!" Than Masukee and Renji came out and walked toward him and Anime. Ryu was now in shock as he asked "how long have you been there?" Renji calmly said with a smirk "long enough for us to see you kissing Anime." Ryu put up his hands in defence as he said "I was only trying to get her memories back! I thought that maybe the shock would help! That's all!" Masukee walked up to Anime waving her hands in front of her face. She got no responds as Anime's eyes didn't move or blink. There was only a slightly blush on her face. Masukee calmly said "well, she's in shock alright. Who knows if it worked or not Ryu. But you'll never know."

Than Anime shook her head as she came out of her trance saying "oh, Masukee-chan, Renji-chan. When did you get here?" Renji calmly said "a while ago. We saw the whole thing!" Anime looked at Ryu and asked "Ryu-kun... Did you kiss me to really get my memories back?" He didn't look at her as he said "yeah... but I guess it didn't work..." Anime calmly said "are you still upset about the time that you almost raped me?" Ryu was about to respond until he realised what Anime just said. Everyone turned to face her with wide eyes as they stared at her in shock.

Anime was now confused as she said "what? Did I say something wrong?" Masukee calmly said "no but... You remember everything and everyone?" Anime smiled as she said happily "yeah. I remember everything. And you guys. It's good to have my memories. I'm just glad to remember you all." Ryu was so confused. Did Anime still remember about all the times that happened after she lost her memories?" He asked "Anime... uh..." Anime turned to face Ryu as she said "oh yeah guess I should thank you Ryu-kun. You helped a lot... Thank you Ryu-kun." Than Anime gave Ryu a hug and all he could do was blush. He returned the hug as he said "uh... You're welcome Anime-chan..." Renji and Masukee couldn't help but stare at them. "Awe." Said Masukee and Renji.

Than Ryu and Anime broke the hug as everyone walked back to the house. But something wasn't right. Masukee stayed behind. She calmly said "Falcon, I know your there. You can come out now!"


	9. Chapter 9

**The Chains That Bind Him**

A man with short black hair and red eyes with slits came out of the shadows.  
He wore a strange armor with very small metal plates on the sholders like  
wings. He calmly said "oh what's the matter Masukee? Not happy to see me?"  
Masukee growled at him as she said "why would I be happy to see someone like  
you!? I stole your sword just so I could get away from you! I'll never go back  
to hell with you Falcon!"

Falcon smirked as he said "do they know about your past  
Masukee?" She looked away saying "no... I didn't tell them..."  
He chuckled as he said "is it because you know that as soon as they find out  
that they won't want you around anymore." She yelled "you're wrong! They won't  
care about my past!" Falcon calmly asked "will they really? They don't know  
much about you cause you tend to keep to your self. So they don't know  
anything about you so why should they care?"  
Masukee yelled "JUST SHUT UP, THEY'RE MY FRIENDS!"

"Are they really? They trust you so much even though you haven't told them  
anything about your past. The only one that was in your past was Anime when  
she attacked your village. Sure she spared you but that was only because she  
didn't want to keep killing." said a smirking Falcon.  
When she was about to say something else, he disappeared in the shadows. It  
was as if he wasn't even there at all and she was talking to herself. Masukee  
walked back in the house and when she did she saw that everyone was sitting on  
the couch talking among themselves.

She felt so out of touch with them and started to feel like she didn't  
belong. _'Would they really hate me if they found out about my past? Are they  
really my friends? I don't know anymore.' _Thought a very confused Masukee.

Anime heard all of her thoughts and thought _'I wonder why Masukee-chan is  
thinking all of this stuff? Why would she think about this stuff? I should try  
to help her in someway without telling her that I read her mind. Man, at times  
I hate my mind reading powers, but other times they rule!'_Masukee was about  
to leave the room, until she felt someones hand on her shoulder. When she  
turned around she saw a smiling Anime.  
Anime calmly said "Masukee-chan I know some thing's bothering you. If you want you  
can talk to me about it. I'm your friend and friends help each other out right?  
No matter what the problem is."

Masukee shook her head as she said "it's nothing Anime-chan really. I'm alright.  
There's nothing bothering me." Anime frowned hoping that Masukee would say  
something that really was bothering her and said "well if there ever is  
something bothering you than you can always tell us Masukee-chan. We're your  
friends and we always will be. No matter what."

Masukee nodded than she walked outside. Anime sighed and walked back to the  
others. Renji asked "Anime what's wrong with Masukee?" Anime calmly said "I  
don't know. What ever it is she won't tell me at all. I think that maybe it  
has something to do with her past. Almost like how I ruined so many lives but  
than again everyone knew about that... But Masukee though... no one but her  
and her family would know about this. But the real quistion is..."  
"Where is her family, and why isn't she with them right now." said a pensive  
Ryu. Renji nodded as she said "well if she doesn't want to tell us it must be  
something bad... Anime, how did you know anyway?"

Anime had to think of a lie  
and fast. She didn't want anyone to know that she could read minds... No one  
knew about her power, not even her own parents... So she said "I just had a  
feeling that's all. I just trusted my own instincts, nothing more."  
Ryu knew that Anime was lying, but he remained quiet. Renji calmly said "So,  
what are we going to do? Masukee won't tell us what's wrong for some reason  
and I guess that Anime's idea could be right." Ryu nodded as he said "that is  
true... We know nothing about Masukee's past but than again she's always kept  
to herself... why though?"

Anime calmly said "because she thinks that we won't  
be her friends anymore... I could see it in her eyes, someone is making her  
think all of this. Making her think that if we knew about her past, we  
wouldn't be her friends anymore... We have to try and convince her that we  
would still be her friends no matter what!"  
Ryu nodded, as he said "but the question is, how are we going to convince  
Masukee that we are still her friends no matter what?" Renji sighed as she  
said "well sadly I'm not sure... This is harder than it sounds isn't it?"  
Everyone nodded at hearing this. Than something caught Ryu's eye.

He saw Anime  
starting to gasp for air and grip her chest in pain.  
He asked "Anime, what's wrong?!" Renji looked at Anime and asked "Anime are  
you alright?" Anime tried to calm down as she said "I'm... alright...  
really..." Than she finally managed to calm down and said "really, I'm fine  
guys... Everything is just peachy."

Ryu had a feeling that Anime was lying,  
but he just decided to leave it at that and said "well Renji, what do you  
think we should do?"  
Renji shook her head as she said "I don't know what about you Anime?" Anime  
sighed as she said "I don't know, but" Before she could finsh her sentence  
Anime heard something and said "I hear and sense something... There's two  
demons outside... One I know all to well, but the other one I've never felt  
his energy before. But his aura is very evil."  
Ryu, Renji and Anime all ran out of the house and they were shocked to see  
Will again.

Ryu yelled out "DOESN'T THIS GUY KNOW WHEN TO QUIT!?" Anime sighed  
as she said "sadly, no he doesn't know when to quit. But at least this time we  
can kick his butt again!" Ryu grabbed Anime's hand as he said "Anime, I think you  
should sit this one out... You're still too weak to fight him, and we can't  
risk him controlling you again."

Anime frowned as she said "I can fight Ryu-kun! I can and will fight!" Ryu  
frowned as he said "Anime... I can't risk that... I just don't want to lose  
you again... I almost lost you once, I won't have that happen again." Anime  
saw the sad look in his eyes and said "Alright... I'll stay out of this...  
This time. though as soon as I'm strong enough, I'm going back into battle,  
alright?"

Ryu smiled as he said "alright that sounds fair, Anime. but you stay here,  
alright? I'm going to protect you." As with that said he left to fight against  
Will and the other man who was Falcon. Renji entered the battle with her  
lightning blade and Ryu entered empty handed. Anime didn't now what was going  
to happen, but she knew that she couldn't interfear or something else might  
happen...

Ryu was right though, she was still weak even though that battle  
with Will was a month ago.  
The only thing that she could do, was use the weapon that she never used, or  
to just stay back and watch. She decided to just stand and watch. Ryu walked  
up to Will and Falcon as he asked "what do you want here? If you've come to  
take Anime again, think again! We won't let that happen!"

Will laughed as he said "oh, I'm not here to take her body this time... This  
time I'm here to destroy you all, thanks to Falcon. He and I are going to  
destroy you all!" Renji calmly said "we're not going to let that happen! We're  
going to destroy you once and for all!" Than Renji charged at Will but he used  
some strange power and she was pushed back. Ryu called forth his earth power  
and used it on Will and Falcon, but the attack did nothing. Renji asked "what  
are we going to do? And Where's Masukee?! We need her!"  
Ryu was shocked as he said "I'm not sure... She must have went somewhere, and  
I'd like to know where the hell Akuma went! I need someone to protect Anime!"

Than there was a voice that said "someone... called for me...?" Once Ryu saw  
Akuma, he said "about damn time you showed up, Akuma! I need you to protect  
Anime, she's still healing from that battle a month ago, alright?" Akuma  
nodded and he went to Anime ready to protect her from any harm.  
Renji wanted to do something, but she wasn't sure... They couldn't get a good  
hit on Will or Falcon...

They had some strange armor on that seemed to have  
protected them from anything... "Renji let me have control over your body  
again... They are immortals and only another immortal can beat their own  
kind... Please trust me on this." Said James as he entered Renji's mind. She  
nodded as she said "you better be carful James... I couldn't bare it if I lost  
you." Than James took control over Renji's body and James fought Will and  
Falcon by himself.

They fought for what seemed like hours until James had a firm grip on both of  
them and he turned to face Anime, Ryu and Akuma as he said "tell Renji I'm  
sorry and that I love her... I have to do this, or else they'll keep coming back to  
kill everyone and I couldn't bare it if that happened... Again I'm sorry."  
Than there was a blinding light and everyone had to cover their eyes wondering  
why James had sacrificed himself...

They didn't understand what was going on,  
but they knew that he must have done it to protect Renji.  
Renji fell to the ground as soon as the light faded and nothing was left of  
Will or Falcon... Anime ran to Renji shaking her, trying to wake her up. Once  
Renji opened her eyes she tried to talk to James but nothing was working.

She asked "Anime... I can't talk to James! I can't hear his voice anymore! Why?!"  
Anime sadly said "James told us to tell you that he loved you very much and  
that he was sorry... He sacrificed himself to save you Renji... I'm sorry..."  
As soon as she heard that, Renji started was about to cry her eyes out not wanting to  
believe what had happened...

His soul was connected to hers, and now the chains  
that bound him to her were broken. She has never felt so alone in her life...  
She's known James her whole life and now he's gone forever.  
In the distance Masukee had watched the whole thing and said "I'm sorry  
everyone... But I can't stay, you wouldn't be my friends anymore if you knew my  
past. I'm going back where I belong... I'm sorry."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hell Welcomes With Open Arms**

Anime, Ryu, Renji and Akuma all were walking back to the house. Akuma walked next to Ryu and Anime and Renji were up front talking. Akuma looked at Ryu and talked to him with telepathy _'Ryu... Just tell... her how... you... feel already!'_Ryu growled in his head as he thought back to Akuma _'I don't know what your talking about Akuma.'_ _'Everyone... knows that... you like... Anime... So... just tell... her already! What's... holding you... back?'_Thought Akuma.

Ryu looked at Anime and sighed as he thought _'I don't know what your talking about Akuma! I don't like Anime alright! Just end it!'_ Akuma gave Ryu a look that said I-don't-think-so. He thought _'do you... think that... she won't... return... your feelings... back to you?'_ Ryu didn't respond.

Than they all stopped. Renji looked at Anime and saw that her eyes had gone blank. She asked "Anime! Anime what's wrong?" Ryu walked up to Renji and asked "what's wrong?" Renji started to shake Anime saying "it's Anime... She won't respond to anything! I don't know what's wrong!" Ryu looked at Anime's blank eyes as he asked "Anime! Answer us already!" Than Anime blinked a few times until her eyes returned to normal. She placed one of her hands on the side of her face as if she was sick or something. Renji asked with concern "Anime what happened?" Anime looked up and saw the concern faces her friends gave her.

She didn't know what to say. Ryu asked "Anime aren't you going to say something? What happened? How did you just zone out like that?" Anime sighed sadly as she said "you guys won't believe me if I told you." Renji calmly said "try us Anime. I'm sure we've heard of just about everything there is at this point since we met you." Anime looked down at the ground as she said "I... Well it's hard to explain but when I zone out like that it means that my mind left and my head and it was looking at something far away. It's almost as if you can see this but without your eyes but just with your mind. I know it sounds silly. But I can do that."

They just stared at her with wide eyes. Anime could guess that they didn't believe what she had said. Ryu asked "can you really see things with your mind just like that? That's cool!" She looked up as she said "really? I thought that you would think that it was weird." Renji shook her head as she asked "don't worry Anime. I have a similar power. So what did you see?" Anime calmly said "well I saw Masukee with that bird guy, Falcon. He was just about to open the portal to hell and take Masukee with him. She only agreed to go with him cause he told her that we wouldn't be her friends anymore if we knew about her past."

Ryu sighed as he said "well where were they?" Anime looked toward the forest as she said "they're deep in the forest. That's all I know. Sorry if I didn't know anything else." Renji calmly said "that's more than enough. I just hope that we have enough time." Than everyone ran toward the forest. Ryu looked at Anime as he said "Anime I think that you should head back to the house. You still need rest."

Anime growled as she said "no! If any of my friends are in danger than I won't stand down! You should know that by now Ryu-kun! I won't abandon my friends! Not now not ever!" Akuma chuckled as he thought _'this just... proves that... you... cant win... Ryu. She doesn't... know when... to give up.'_Ryu nodded as he said "alright Anime." Renji calmly asked "how far now Anime-chan?" Anime looked around the forest as she said "not far. Just a few more feet and we should get there in time."

Than they arrived in a clearing. And they saw Masukee and Falcon. He was just about to open the portal to hell. Than he saw everyone and said "so your 'friends' came to help you Masukee. Who would have thought." Masukee saw everyone and asked "why did you come here?" Ryu calmly said "we came to help you Masukee. That's what friends do for each other." Renji nodded as she said "that's what true friends do Masukee-chan. They help each other no matter what." Anime smiled as she said "after all. You helped us all the time. Like with the battle with Will. Please don't go with him Masukee-chan!"

Masukee looked away as she said "I can't go back. I have to go with him. After what I did before you destroyed my village Anime." Ryu asked "what are you talking about Masukee?" She calmly/sadly said "I did something horrible." Renji looked at Masukee and asked "come on Masukee-chan. Come back. Your our friend." Falcon calmly said "she doesn't have a choice. She decided to come with me on her own free will."

Anime growled darkly as she said "just shut up. Unlike you Masukee has a heart and a soul! I'll rip you to shreds." Renji and Ryu both looked at Anime and they both stepped back slightly. Masukee stared at Anime with wide eyes as she said "Anime-chan... I don't have either one of those." Anime yelled "yes you do! If you didn't than you wouldn't have helped me when I was in trouble! You wouldn't have fought Will when I was out! You wouldn't have been a true friend Masukee-chan!"

Falcon grabbed Masukee's arm and started to squeze it causeing her to scream in pain. Ryu and Renji just stared in shock. Than they both charged at Falcon. Until they both hit a force field. Ryu and Renji skid across the ground. Falcon laughed as he said "do you really think that you can get through my force field? Only someone just as evil can get through.! And no one like that is here at the moment."

Ryu glared at Falcon as he said "this isn't good. What are we going to do?" Renji looked at Ryu as she said "I don't have a clue Ryu." Than they heard Masukee's scream again and this time it was louder. Renji and Ryu both looked up as they saw Masukee in more pain. Ryu growled a bit as he said "how are we going to get thro- huh?" Than he turned to Anime and saw that her bangs covered her eyes as she growled very darkly. Renji asked "Anime-chan? What's wrong Anime-chan?"

Ryu stared at Anime as he asked "Anime are you alright?" There was no responds. Which of course made Ryu and Renji worry. When Anime did look up her eyes weren't just slits but dark red. Darker than it's ever been. Ryu asked "Anime are you alright? What's happened to you!?" Anime darkly said "heh heh heh. That's none of your business Neko." Than Anime charged at the force field. Ryu and Renji were shocked. They couldn't believe it. Renji calmly said "I have a bad feeling that the darkness in Anime has come out. But I think that Anime still has some control or else she would have attacked us right now."

Ryu nodded as he said "yeah... But I like the Anime that smiles brightly. Not darkly." Renji gave Ryu a smug smirk as she said "this just proves that you like her more." Ryu growled as he said "Renji this isn't the time." Than they both stared at what Anime was doing. She charged at the force field. Anime tried to get through the invisible wall. Falcon laughed as he said "you can't break through my force field. Nothing can unless it's just as dark as me." Anime smirked as she darkly said "oh but I CAN GET THROUGH BIRD BOY!!" Than somehow Anime got through and she clawed at Falcon. Ryu and Renji just stared at Anime with wide eyes again.

They couldn't believe it. Anime broke through. Ryu calmly said "I just hope that Anime doesn't stay like that for long. Or she might be like that forever." Renji nodded. Anime growled as she said "give... Masukee-chan... Back!" Falcon laughed as he made the portal bigger saying "I don't think so. You may have broken through my force field. But even you can't control the darkness that's in you. Soon enough you'll fall to the darkness that haunts you." Anime yelled "SHUT UP YOU SON OF A BITCH!!"

Than she charged at Falcon again but he used a strange blast of energy at Anime and she went flying. When she hit the ground she was out cold. Ryu yelled "ANIME!!" Than he ran to her and held her trying to wake her up. Renji ran toward Falcon and Masukee but before she could reach them they disappeared in the portal. When the portal was about to close she threw a sutra at it keeping it open.

Ryu yelled "Anime! Anime wake up! Come on and wake up! Renji ran to Ryu and Anime saying "is she alright?" Ryu didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure. The only thing he could say was "I don't know. I can feel that she's fading to the darkness, I don't know what's going on! I don't know what to do!" Renji calmly said "here let me see her for a moment. There's a way to help her." Ryu placed Anime on the grass as Renji placed her hand on Anime's head saying a chant in a unknown language.

A green light was around her hand and after a few minutes the green light faded. Renji moved her hand and said "Anime can you hear me?" Anime squinted her eyes a bit than she opened her eyes slightly as she said "what... what happened?" Ryu calmly said "well... It's hard to say but I think you can explain later. Right now I think that we should save Masukee and you should go home."

Anime tried to stand but Ryu pushed her back down saying "Anime let Akuma take you home." Anime calmly said "I'm not going home. I'm going to hell to save Masukee-chan. I'm the only one that can stand the heat. I have to go and save her." Ryu yelled "NO! I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU GO TO HELL ANIME!YOU WERE ALMOST LOST TO THE DARKNESS! YOUR NOT GOING!" Anime looked at Ryu as she said "no... I'm going. You can't do anything about it Ryu-kun." Ryu growled more as he said "I don't care Anime! Your not going!"

Finally Anime stood up as she said "I. Am. Going. Ryu-kun I just said that I can take the heat way better so just leave it at that! I'm going and your not going to get me to change my mind!" Akuma chuckled as he said "she... has a... point Ryu." Ryu glared at Akuma and said "who's side are you on!?" Than he looked back at Anime and saw that she was heading toward the portal. He was about to go after her until Akuma stopped him saying "no... Let her... go Ryu... She has.. a point... She can... stand the... heat better... She was... born with... her powers... You had to... learn how... to control... fire after... what happened... when you... were a kid... Besides... you can't protect her... from everything..."

Renji followed Anime saying "Anime let me come too! I'm 1/4 vampire so the heat won't bother me either. Ryu you keep the portal open." He nodded as he saw them both enter the portal. Akuma calmly said "you like... her." "Do not!" Yelled Ryu. Akuma sighed as he said "just... tell her... how you... feel... I'm sure... that she'll... return... your feelings..." Ryu sighed as he said "I really don't get what your talking about Akuma. Can we just end this already?" Akuma smirked as he said "nope."

In Hell

Anime and Renji were falling as they saw the ground getting closer. Renji asked "Anime... What happened back there... You know before you passed out like that?" Anime sighed sadly as she said "when my anger gets too high for me to control. The... the darkness in my heart takes control. I try to stay calm but when Falcon was hurting Masukee-chan I guess I lost it. After all you guys are my first real friends." Renji nodded as she said "I guess that's understandable. But how come you never mentioned that before?"

Anime sighed as she said "I guess I just didn't want to worry anyone. Mostly Ryu-kun. I had a feeling that he would worry too much. He seems to worry about me a lot... I don't understand why though." Renji saw the look in Anime's eyes and right away she knew what she saw. She saw that Anime had feelings for the Neko demon and smiled thinking _'Anime does have feelings for Ryu! Man he's going to be happy about that! But maybe it's better if she tells Ryu this instead of me.'_

Than they landed on the ground. Anime calmly took a deep breath and said "they're this way." Than Anime ran forward with Renji following behind her. Renji asked "what do you see Anime?" Anime sighed as she said "at the moment I only see fire. My mind sight power only works when it wants. And at the moment it doesn't want to work. Let's just keep going. Cause I have a good feeling that as soon as this is over that I'm going to end up passing out."

Renji nodded as she understood. After all Anime should be out cold right now. But she was up and trying to stay awake. They ran for what seemed like hours. They had a feeling that they weren't going to get to Masukee in time. But they also had a feeling that they would.

With Masukee

Masukee was chained to two metal poles. She stared at the ground as she said "so you promised that you would leave my friends alone. As long as I went with you to hell." Falcon laughed as he said "yeah but... I lied. Cause two of your friends are coming to save you. The fire inu demon and that other girl." Masukee gasped as she quietly said "Anime and Renji. You wouldn't harm them!" Falcon laughed darkly as he said "no I wouldn't harm them. I'd kill them."

Masukee tried to break free but she failed. And Falcon made a strange whip appear and started to hit Masukee with it. He calmly said with a smirk "you won't break free! No one will save you! Your mine!" Masukee screamed in pain as she was hit with the whip over and over. She just wanted the pain to stop. But sadly that wasn't possible. For the pain was too intense and it wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

She had hoped that he would stop. That she should have seen through Falcons lie. Should have stayed with her friends. She should have known that everyone could protect themselves. But she didn't. She only cared for their well fare. Masukee just wished that her friends would show up and help her. She just wanted all of his pain to stop right now! But what she didn't know is that Anime and Renji were already there thinking up a plan to save her.

Anime and Renji were behind a huge rock pillar. Forming a plan. Renji calmly said "hm.. what do you think if we both try to take him out?" Anime shook her head as she said "that might work but what about Masukee-chan? We can't just leave her there. Besides the chains are draining her life energy. If they stay attached to her for too long than she'll die. I know your better with chains than I am. So you get the chains and I'll handle Falcon." "Why do you get all the fun?" Asked a pouting Renji.

Anime smirked as she said "cause. I can handle a immortal. After all when I first fought Will I was able to kill him. Falcon is another one of the immortals so he'll be tough. Alright I'll get his attention and when he's away from Masukee-chan you get the chains off and fast! But since those chains are tough you'll need something to melt them." Than Anime took her sword off of her bracelet and it transformed in her hand.

She gave it to Renji as she said "the sword takes orders from it's master so if I tell it to take let you use it than it will. Just be careful. This sword sometimes has a mind of it's own." Renji nodded as Anime slipped away from the pillar. She yelled "HEY FALCON! DO YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN TAKE ME ON!!" Falcon turned to face Anime and said "so you arrived? A lot sooner than I thought. Well this should be fun fighting the great General Anime."

Anime smirked as she said "I'm not a general anymore. I gave all that up years ago." Than Falcon charged at Anime and Anime moved away from Masukee giving Renji the chance to go up to Masukee and get the chains off. Renji swung Anime's sword trying to melt the chains off. But it wasn't working. This of course wasn't working. Renji looked at the sword as she thought _'how do I work this thing?'_Than she recalled all the times Anime used it. Anime was always using it to protect or when she was mad. But how did the flames work on it?

Anime gave Falcon punch after punch. But falcon stopped all of them. He calmly said "I thought that you were stronger than this. But I guess not." Anime smirked as she said "oh but I am. FIRE OF THE DRAGON!" Than Anime breathed fire like a dragon and it burned Falcon. When the fire disappeared so did Falcon. She looked around and didn't see him anywhere. When she was about to go back to the others Falcon grabbed her by the neck.

She gasped as she said "but how? My fire should have vaporised you!" He smirked as he said "nope. Your attacks do nothing. Your still weak from letting your own inner darkness to control you. You won't survive down here. But since I'm not in the mood to deal with you anymore puppy. So I'll just get rid of you the other way." Than he threw Anime in a strange pond. Masukee saw this and yelled "oh no! Anime!" Renji looked at the pond and asked "what's so bad about that pond?" Masukee calmly said "that pond is known as the pond of the dead. Who ever falls in ends up dead by the creature that lives down there. It pulls you deep in the pond until your deep enough so when you do get free that you won't get out in time."

Renji stared wide eyed at the pond. Not believing what she had just heard. But the bubbles soon disappeared. Falcon came closer and closer than grabbed Renji by the neck. He said "do you really think that you can save Masukee? Just look at what happened to James and your friend Anime. They're both dead." Than something white and furry grabbed Falcon by the neck. There was a voice saying "dead am I? Than how am I still here?" Than Falcon was thrown away by the furry thing and Renji fell to the ground.

When she looked up she saw Anime and saw that that white furry thing was a... tail? Renji asked "since when do you have a tail?" Anime laughed a bit as she said "I always had one. It was just cut off a few years ago when I was still a general. A huge battle and it got cut off. But I'm just glad that it finally grew back. I see that you weren't able to get the flames to appear on the sword."

Than Anime walked up to the chains and focused her fire on the chains. Masukee fell to the ground and everyone saw her left arm. Her left arm was a macanacle arm? Masukee saw their stares and said "if your wondering why I have this. I'll make a long story short. A man named Lucifer. He melted my arm and I got this one to replace it." Renji nodded as she said "alright. But what are we going to do? Falcon is going to come back!" As soon as that was said Falcon did come back. He was getting closer and closer to them with a dark, cold and death glare. Anime glared at Falcon as did Renji. Masukee was about to attack until Anime charged at Falcon.

But Falcon swiped his claws and hit Anime. She skidded to the ground and was out gold. Masukee charged as well but the same thing happened but went the other way. Than Falcon grabbed Renji by the neck and said "you mean a lot to James. Ever since he came here he just kept fighting me. And now to make him pay by killing you." Than out of no where a huge thunder bolt appeared and vaporised Falcon. Renji fell to the ground. When she looked up she saw someone that she thought she wouldn't see ever again. It was James. And he had his own body.

Renji ran to him and happily said "James! YOUR ALIVE!!" He smiled and wrapped his arms around her as he said "I'm a immortal Renji. I can't die." Than Anime woke up rubbing her head saying "man that hurts." Than she looked up and saw a James with Renji. She said "who the heck are you!?" James looked at Anime and said "I'm James. It's good to see you again Anime." Anime was shocked as she said "it's you? But I thought that you gave up your life to save Renji-chan, James." He nodded as he said "yeah. But I can't really die. Anyway we should head out before the portal closes."

Anime nodded and was about to get Masukee until James grabbed her saying "I'll carry her. After all I know your still healing. Lets go." Than everyone walked through the portal. Standing there was Ryu and Akuma. When he saw Anime he ran to her and gave her a big hug saying "you're alright!" Anime gasped saying "can't... breath!" He broke the hug saying "sorry about that Anime." Anime caught her breath as she said "that's alright Ryu-" Before she could finish her sentence she fainted in Ryu's arms.

Ryu held Anime in his arms saying "I guess she's still tired. We should head back. Oh and hey James." James was confused as he said "you know who I am?" Ryu nodded as he said "it's easy to tell that your the same James that who's soul was within Renji. Good to see that you're alive and well." James nodded as he said "well we should head back to the house. Anime was badly hurt as you can plainly see. She's covered in deep cuts from the pond of death. The only good thing for her is that her tail grew back."

Ryu nodded and carried Anime back bridal style with Akuma following behind him. Everyone that was awake had only one thought _'he SO likes her.'_


	11. Chapter 11

**Masukee's Slight Past And Falcon's Soul**

As soon as everyone got back to the house. Ryu put Anime n her room and James put Masukee in her room. and as for Renji she went to bed on her own. It was a very tiring day for everyone. Ryu stayed in the living room as did James and Akuma. Ryu leaned back on the couch as he said "this day just can't get any werider can it?" James shrugged as he said "I don't know. But from what I heard from Renji you kinda freaked out about Anime going to hell to save Masukee." Ryu looked at James as he said "that's because she was weak at that time. She was still recovering from the fight with Will AND that the darkness that controlled her once was trying to get a hold of her again!"

James sighed as he said "well... what happened?" Ryu calmly said "well... we all saw that Falcon was hurting Masukee and Anime just started growling. First it was just a normal growl than it got really dark." James nodded as he said "well at least now I know how it happens. And why Anime is always calm." Ryu was confused as he said "what do you mean?" "Anime's anger makes it easier for the darkness to consume her. That's what I mean. And it explains why she tries to stay calm at all times. Just think about it Ryu. Anime being calm all the time and only letting her anger get out during a battle."

Ryu nodded as he finally understood. Akuma calmly said "now... all you... have to do... is tell... her how... you feel." Ryu sighed as he said "I don't like her like that! Please just end it already! It's getting on my nerves!" James got an idea on how he could prove that he liked Anime. Course it was going to be harsh and he would regret it but it was a plan. "You know your right Ryu. After all who could love her. She has a dark past and killed countless people and had fun doing it." Ryu glared at James as he said "you know that she was under control!"

James kept going "not to mention she doesn't talk about her past and doesn't trust us at all." Ryu yelled "she does trust us!" "Than there's how she acts different. She doesn't act like a Inu demon. It's strange." Said a calm James. Ryu growled as he said "cause she's special!" James smirked as he said "but the real reason why no one could love her is because she just isn't pretty at all." Than Ryu broke the table in half as he said "YOU TAKE THAT BACK! SHE IS PRETTY!" James looked at Ryu giving him a smug smirk as he said "and this just proves my point that you like her Ryu."

Ryu stared at James as he said "wait... You mean you were only saying that to- Oh that is not cool!" Than Ryu got up and walked out of the room. James shook his head sadly as he said "Ryu's got to accept this kind of thing. And get it while he can before it's too late." Akuma nodded as he said "yeah... Ryu never... did get things... right away..." James nodded as he said "yeah. But the thing is... Does Anime like him?" Akuma smirked as he said "trust me... I have... a feeling... that she... likes him."

James gave Akuma a confused look but decided to let it go for now. Than James got up and went to check on Renji. Akuma went outside to check on Ryu. When he got outside he saw Ryu using all of his element powers on the trees yelling and screaming. He walked up to Ryu and said "Ryu... calm down..." Ryu glared at Akuma saying "how can I calm down... I keep letting Anime get hurt!" Akuma rolled his eyes as he said "Ryu... Anime goes... into fights... cause she... wants to protect... those dear... to her... That's why... she keeps getting... hurt... Nothing... can be done... about that..."

Ryu looked at Akuma and sighed as he said "yeah... Your right. She fights to protect people... But she probably only helps me cause she wants to forget about me almost raping her." Akuma looked at the neko as he said "Ryu... Anime helps you... cause she cares... We should... head back... inside." Ryu nodded as they both walked inside and went to bed themselves.

The Next Day

Ryu woke up and saw James just coming down the stairs. James calmly said "hey Ryu." Ryu just glared at James and James sighed as he said "your still mad about me tricking you huh?" Ryu said "duh you think." James sighed as he said "well I'll be right back I have to do something. See ya." Than James walked out of the house and Ryu sighed sadly as he said "I wonder where Akuma went? Oh well." Than he started to head for the stairs to go and check on Anime.

When he was up a few steps he saw something falling down the steps. Than whatever it was it hit him causing him to fall and hit the floor. When Ryu rubbed his head he calmly said "that hurt..." Than he opened his eyes and he was shocked. The thing was a person and it was Anime. She lifted her head, rubbing it as she said "man that hurts..." Than she opened her eyes as she saw Ryu staring at her. She calmly said "Ryu-kun? Oh I'm so sorry!"

He calmly said "that's alright Anime. What happened?" She looked away as she said "I was walking down the stairs when I tripped. Than I bumped into you and here we are." Ryu chuckled a bit as he said "you tripped? That's hard to believe." Anime looked at him as she said "I really did Ryu-kun." He nodded as he said "alright..." Than he remembered that Anime was still on top of him from when she tripped. This of course made him blush as did Anime as she remembered from reading his mind.

Anime calmly said "uh... guess I should get up huh..." When Anime was about to move she saw Ryu's face getting closer. This of course made her blush even more. Than he stopped when he heard someone bark. He turned to see Akuma standing there with a smug smirk. Ryu blushed a bright red as he helped Anime up and said "Akuma! When did you get here?!" Akuma smirked more as he said "just now... when you... were... about to-" Before he could finish Ryu held Akuma's mouth shut saying "he's crazy Anime! Don't believe a thing that he says!" She tilted her head to the side as she said "alright. Well it's almost noon. So I'll go make some lunch."

Ryu sighed sadly as he thought _'guess I should train until lunch is ready... Knowing Anime she would cook something that would last a hour at least so that gives me lots of time to train...'_ With that last thought Ryu walked out of the house. Anime starts cooking lunch for everyone with only one thought on her mind _'what was Ryu doing? What was he trying to do? I've never seen that look in his eyes before but... I have a feeling that I've seen it some where before... But where?'_

Than sighing to herself she decided to get back to cooking. But Anime sensed someone coming. When she turned around she saw Masukee. She calmly asked "how are you feeling Masukee-chan?" Masukee sighed as she said "I've been better. What about you Anime-chan... How are you still alive? You fell in the Pond of Death." Anime looked back at the cooking meal as she said "I don't know... I just don't know to be honest. I was being pulled down in the pond but than... I well it's hard to say but it was like I wasn't myself anymore and I was some how able to get out. Than I was me again. I know it sounds weird but that's how it happened."

Masukee was confused as she said "well that really doesn't make any sense but than again nothing ever does when it comes to us." Anime nodded as she asked "Masukee-chan... Why did Falcon want you to go to hell with him?" Masukee looked down as she said "I used to work for him before you destroyed my village. I was a killing machine. He always called me someone who was more machine than a person. So I killed many people but than I regain my senses and ran off. Since than I've been on my own. Until Lucifer came along and took me in. But after a year or so I left him as well but before I did he melted my arm off."

Anime looked at Masukee's sad expression as she said "don't worry Masukee. We all have strange and dark pasts. Your not alone. So don't worry about it. If this was what made you worry about us staying your friends than you were worrying over nothing. We would stay your friends no matter what." Masukee looked up as she said with shock "really? You don't care?" Anime smiled as she calmly said "of course not. As long as we all get along that's all that matters. After all I did just as many wrongs as you did maybe even more. But you all don't care about my past either so I don't worry about it."

Than Anime set a timer as she said "well lunch will be ready in less than a hour. So do what you want Masukee-chan. I guess Renji-chan is still asleep. So we won't bug her. I wonder where James went." Masukee just shrugged as she said "I don't know. He was just gone. Maybe Ryu knows." Anime sighed as she said "maybe. But Ryu's gone training so he won't be back until lunch is done."

Than Masukee walked back to her room as Anime went to the living room to read a book while she waited for lunch.

With James

James was walking through hell for what seemed like hours. He was looking for someone, a old friend of Masukee's. When he went to check on her he heard her saying "Marcus... I miss you..." Hearing that got James to go looking for this 'Marcus' guy. For he saw Masukee as a sister, and wanted to make her happy. But sadly he had no luck in finding Marcus. But luckily he knew that he would have a faint scent of Masukee on him so it should be a little easier to find him... Right?

When he sat down to take a rest he thought _'maybe Falcon got rid of him before he went to get Masukee... Maybe he's already long gone...'_Than he heard something. He heard someones breathing. It was faint but it was loud enough for him to hear. He knew that he was close to someone. Maybe it was Marcus. Than James ran toward the sound. After a few minutes he saw a boy around Masukee's age. He had short brown hair and matching brown eyes. The boy was wearing a white shirt with a black tie and brown pants. It was almost like he was wearing a school uniform. He was badly injured and was covered in bruises.

James calmly asked "are you Marcus?" When the boy looked up to face James he nodded as he said "who are you? And how do you know my name?" James happily said "I'm James. I'm a friend of Masukee. I came here to find you so Masukee can see you again." Marcus was in shock as he said "she's alive!? I'm so happy! Wait? Why are you taking me to her?" James calmly said "Masukee is like a sister to me. And as a older brother I'm too make my little sister happy."

Marcus nodded as he said "so your taking me to se Masukee?" James nodded as he cut the chains the tied Marcus to the two poles. As soon as the chains broke Marcus fell to the ground and was panting. James calmly asked "you ok?" Marcus nodded as he said "I'm alright. I've been tied to those poles for years. I'm just really worn out. Thanks for getting me down." James smiled again as he helped Marcus up and opened a portal and they walked through to get back to the house.

With Ryu

Ryu was deep in the forest. He had targets up every where so he could practice with his element attacks. He knew that he had to keep up with his training or else he wouldn't be much help to anyone. But he felt like he felt like he had to protect Anime. It was something that he didn't quite understand. Sighing to himself he started to focus as he closed his eyes. He was picturing the targets in his head as they were to appear when they do.

Than a few targets appeared and he opened his eyes right away thorwing a fire bolt at it and watched as it burned. Than something was thrown at him and it managed to dodge it but it cut his cheek. He growled a bit as he thought _'damn! I've got to focus more! I can't let this kind of thing happen... Well at least it's just a cut.'_ Than he saw a huge log tied with rope coming toward him. He threw another fire bolt at it and the wood started to burn away.

After almost an hour he was worn out. He only had one cut on his face than there was the deep cut on his left arm. He got it from when a sharp branch was heading toward him. It got his arm and left a deep cut. Now he was on his way back to the house as he thought _'at least I got some training done. I just hope that it was worth it and that I got stronger.'_Finally he reached the house and walked in. Just as he walked in he saw Anime reading on the couch.

He calmly said "hey Anime. Whatcha reading?" Anime looked up and when she saw ryu she gasped in shock. She ran up to him dropping her book saying "Ryu-kun what happened!?" He sighed as he said "I was training. It's nothing. I'll be fine." Anime grabbed his hand and led him to the couch as she said "stay here. I'm going to get the first aid kit. I can't let those wounds go unattended." Than Anime ran off to get the first aid kit.

Ryu just sat on the couch in deep thought _'I hate making Anime worry. Man she must think that I'm so weak.'_Than Anime came back with the first aid kit and she sat next to Ryu. She calmly said "alright. I have to sew the wound on your arm. Don't worry I won't let it hurt you Ryu-kun." Than Anime pushed a spot on his arm than she started to sew his arm. He was surprised that he didn't feel anything. Ryu calmly asked "how come I can't feel anything in my arm Anime?" She calmly said "it's because I pushed a pressure point in your arm to dull the pain. I don't want to hurt you Ryu-kun. After all your my best friend."

As soon as he heard that it made him feel slightly sad. He didn't understand why it would make him upset to hear it. But for now he would try to not let it bother him. When he finally faced Anime he saw that her hands were slightly shaking and her eyes were filled with worry and fear. He calmly/sadly asked "what's wrong Anime?" Anime sadly said "I don't like the sight of blood much. When I see cuts like these on good people it makes me think about my past. It makes me worry. But I try to not let it bother me. Don't worry I'll be fine."

Than she finished sewing the cut on his arm and started to tend to the cut on his face. When she dabbed something on his face to help clean up the cut she put a bandage on it. She happily said "there we go! All done!" He smiled a bit as the feeling started to return to his arm. Than Anime asked "why were you training, Ryu-kun?" He sat up as he said "I was trying to get stronger. I'm weak Anime. I can't protect anyone... I couldn't even protect you when you went to hell to save Masukee. I'm just so weak! I just can't protect anyone!"

Anime sat up as she calmly said "Ryu-kun, your not weak." He turned to face her as he said "I am weak Anime! I couldn't protect you! You get hurt all the time! You risk your life all the time! I try but I just can't." Anime saw Ryu close his eyes as his hands were tight fists. He started to growl a bit in frustration. Anime didn't like it when people looked down on themselves. She placed her hand on his chest as she said "your not weak Ryu-kun." When he opened his eyes he saw Anime's smile and saw that her hand was on his chest right over his heart.

She calmly/happily said "you don't need to train to be strong. All you need is the passion to protect those dear to you. To protect those who mean more to you than anything. All you truly need is a strong heart. And that is something that you have Ryu-kun. You have a strong heart and it's the mightiest weapon of all. The stronger the heart the stronger that person will be. But... the weaker the heart the weaker that person will become. Promise me that you'll keep your heart strong and true. And to keep your love for others and your kindness toward others. Do you promise me Ryu-kun?"

Ryu couldn't believe what Anime was saying. She believed that HE had a strong heart. He knew that he wanted to protect Anime and too keep her smiling. Ryu calmly siad "I promise you Anime-chan... I promise to stay true to myself and protect those dear to me..." _'And to protect you Anime... I want to protect you... I feel like I should protect you with my life. And I shall do just that.'_Thought a calm Ryu

Anime smiled as she said "thank you Ryu-kun... I guess I should go check on lunch cause it's almost done." Than Anime ran to the kitchen to make sure that lunch was saved just in time. Ryu sat on the couch and he looked at his arm. He stared at the stitches from where Anime mended his arm. All he could do was blush as he remembered that Anime's hand was on his chest over his heart. He could feel his heart rate quicken as he was in a daze.

Than James walked in the door saying "hey Ryu! I brought a guest with me. I just hope that Masukee will be happy! What do you think?" Ryu finally came out of his daze as he said "I think that she will be happy." Than James walked upstairs and went to Masukee's room. He knocked on the door as he said "Masukee! I have someone that wants to see you." Than Masukee opened her door and when she saw Marcus she was in shock. Marcus smiled brightly at her as he said "hey Masukee! It's good to see you! And you look even more beautiful than I remember." Masukee wrapped her arms around his neck saying "Marcus! Your back! I thought I'd never see you again when Falcon took you!"

He wrapped his arms around her as he said "I'm sorry for making you worry. But thanks to James here I was able to come back. I'm just glad to see you again." Masukee looked at James as she asked with confusion "you brought Marcus back for me?" James nodded as he said with a smile "yeah. Your like a little sister to me Masukee. And as any other big brother he should make his little sister happy."

She smiled as she happily said as a tear rolled down her cheek "thank you so much James. I see you as my older brother. I really do appreciate what you've done for me." James nodded as he walked down stairs to get some lunch with Masukee and Marcus walking behind him. When they all walked into the kitchen dinner was made. It was ramen. Than Anime saw Marcus as she asked "oh hello. Who are you?" Marcus calmly said "I'm Marcus. I'm a close friend of Masukee's. It's nice to meet you."

Anime calmly thought _'something's not right... I have a bad feeling...'_Than Anime served everyone their meal. Everyone was eating but Renji. Anime calmly asked "where's Renji-chan? Is she still sleeping?" James sadly nodded as he said "yeah. She's really tired. I'll check on her in a bit." Anime nodded as they all ate in silence. After 20 minutes of silence James went upstairs to check on Renji.

When he walked in her room he saw that she had just woken up. He smiled at her as he said "hey Ren. How are ya?" She smiled at him as she said "I'm doing good. I'm still a little tired. But other than that I'm fine." James walked up to her as he said "you sure that you're alright. You were the last one that was with Falcon." Renji nodded as she said "I'm sure that I'm alright." Than she started to rub her shoulder as she said "my shoulder kinda hurts though."

Than James pulled down the left side of her shirt so he could look at her shoulder. Once he had a good look at her shoulder he calmly asked "uh Renji... When did you get a bird tattoo?" Renji looked at James as she said "I never got one why do- **AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"** She screamed out in pain as a dark aura surrounded her.

Anime ran through the door as she said "I heard Renji-chan scream and I felt a dark aura! What's going on?" James was freaked at the moment as he said "it's Falcon! I think his soul is in Renji!" Anime started to freak as she ran to Renji asking "Renji-chan are you alright?" Than there was a dark laugh. Renji grabbed Anime by the neck as she said in a new voice "Renji's not here. Oh and this is for trying to go against me!" Than Falcon threw Anime to the wall. Once Anime hit the wall there was a snap. James asked "Anime are you alright?" Anime slowly stood up holding onto her right arm. She calmly/painfully said "I think my arm is broken."

James looked back at Falcon as he said "just what do you think your doing to Renji!" Falcon laughed as he said "my soul and the girl's soul are slowly becoming one. Soon she'll be no more." James growled as he said "let er go Falcon!" Falcon just laughed as he said "sorry. I can't do that." Anime walked up next to James as she whispered to him "I've got an idea. Just follow my lead alright?" He nodded as Anime walked a little closer to Falcon as she said "why did you posses Renji? I'm a full blooded demon! She's only a half breed. I heal way faster than her and I'm a lot more powerful."

Falcon growled at Anime as he said "I don't need you! I'm powerful in this girl's body." Anime smirked as she said "oh I get it. Even you know that you're not powerful enough to control me. You're a weak demon." Falcon growled very darkly as he said "you wench! **YOU'LL REGRET SAYING THAT!!"**Than Falcon's soul was starting to come out of Renji's body and when it was out James threw a sutra at the dark soul and it slowly started to disappear with a loud scream of pain.

When Falcon's soul was gone Renji looked around the room as she said "what happened? Oh yeah... I was possessed by Falcon. And **ANIME WAS MAKING FUN OF ME!!"**Anime was still holding her arm as she said "Renji-chan, I'm sorry for saying all of that. I had too. It was the only way to get Falcon out so James could use a sutra to save you. I'll leave you two alone." Than Anime walked out of the room leaving Renji and James alone as they have 'fun'.

When Anime got the first aid kit again she grabbed a cloth and made a sling for her arm. She sighed as she thought _'all this pain is nothing compared to what everyone will feel once I'm gone. I don't have a lot of time left. I probably only have a few years left... What will I tell them? I can't just tell them that I'll be leaving and never come back. But sooner or later they'll find out.'_ Than she walked to the living room and saw Ryu. When he saw her he asked "what happene to you?"

Anime smiled as she said "to make a long story short. Falcon possessed Renji-chan and threw me to a wall. My arm broke and James saved her. It should heal up tomorrow with some rest. Don't worry Ryu-kun." He nodded as he said "alright. I'm just glad that you only had a broken arm and nothing else." She nodded as she grabbed her book and started to read.


	12. Chapter 12

**FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WILL YOU JUST DIE ALREADY!!**

It's been over a week since what happened with Falcon's soul trying to control Renji's body. Anime's arm was finally healed and Masukee and Marcus were close as ever! As were James and Renji. They were getting closer. Ryu of course he was trying to figure out how he was feeling for Anime. He doesn't understand what he feels for her. Of course everyone tells him that he loves her and that he should just tell her already. But he just doesn't know if he truly does or not. As for Akuma he just disappeared a few days after Falcon tried to control Renji.

Renji was walking down the stairs with James. Their smiles were bright. As if they forgotten all about the endless battles. James smiled as he said "so Renji, what would you like to do today?" Renji placed her hand on her chin as she thinking on what they should do. "How about... we go for a walk?" Said a still smiling Renji. James nodded as he said "but I guess we should also be careful with you being pregnant and all. She nodded as she said "don't forget James. It's me."

James chuckled as he said "yeah, so true, so true." Renji giggled as she said "I just wish that everything would be normal. You know for the fights to stop. And how Anime tries to avoid her past . She's been through so much. We all have. I wish that we all can have normal lives. And that Ryu would just tell Anime how he feels."

James nodded as he said "yeah. He should tell her how he feels." Than Renji and James walked out of the house. Masukee and Marcus walked out of their room and they looked around the house. Marcus asked in a calm tone "are we the only ones up?" Masukee shrugged as she said "I don't think so. From the scent around here Renji and James already woke up and walked outside. Might as well as go out too. It is a nice day outside after all." He nodded and they walked outside and sat under a tree.

Than Anime woke up and walked to the kitchen. She started to look through the cupboards to find something to have a snack on. But didn't find anything. She sighed sadly as she thought _'there's no apples left... Time to get some more I guess.'_When she turned around she saw Ryu staring at her. Ryu smiled as he said "hello Anime-chan. How's your arm?" Anime calmly said with a smile "it healed up nicely. Thank you for asking. huh?" Ryu saw Anime's confused expression and he asked "something wrong Anime?"

Anime calmly said "yeah... Aren't your eyes blue Ryu-kun?" He nodded as he asked "why do you ask?" "Well... it's just that your eyes aren't blue anymore. They're gold." Said a confused Anime. Ryu was now confused as he thought _'they're gold? They haven't been gold in a while... I wonder why they changed to gold now?'_Anime calmly said "well... I think that gold suits you better than dark blue for your eyes."

Ryu blushed as he said "thanks Anime-chan." She smiled as she said "well I'm going out for a bit. I'm going apple picking." Ryu looked up as he asked "can I come with you?" Anime nodded as she said "sure. It'd be nice to have some company." Than Anime grabbed a basket and said "lets get going Ryu-kun!" He smiled and followed her out the door. They walked to the forest.

With James and Renji

James and Renji were walking around the lake. They kept smiling and they laughed almost like a married couple. James looked at the lake as he said "this almost reminds me of the time when you were a kid Renji. You would always go to the lake to get away from your mother. You and Damian were closer than any other siblings. Even me and Will were never that close. I just wished that Will was still his old self instead of that mad man that wanted power."

Renji felt James pain and wanted to help him. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as she said "James... I know that you felt a great amount of pain. And that you felt like you couldn't do anything to stop it. And that maybe true but there's always other options." James placed his hand over hers as he said "yeah your right Ren. But I do know that there isn't any other option about you. I love you and I'll never leave you or our pup."

Renji smiled as she said "and I'll love you and our pup as well. I just hope that we can all live in peace. Everyone deserves that." He nodded as he said "yeah. Everyone deserves peace. But don't forget Renji. As long as there are evil demons out there that want us gone. Than they'll keep coming. They're after something, I don't know what but it's here." She nodded as she said "yeah. I've noticed that too. What are they after though?"

"That is something that even I don't know Renji. I wish that I knew but I don't." Said a depressed James. Renji walked in front of him as she said "there's no point in being depressed James. We have so many people around us." James smirked as he said "yeah. Once again your right Renji." Than he gave her a loving kiss and as for Renji, she returned his kiss.

With Marcus and Masukee

Marcus and Masukee were sitting by a nice shaded tree. Masukee leaned her head on his shoulder as they talked. They wanted to catch up with each other. With what happened, what they missed. Everything. Masukee looked at Marcus as she asked "so what happened while you were in hell?" "I was tourchered everyday. The same as you were. But than again you were only tourchered for a day cause your friends saved you. By the way... Wasn't Anime the one who destroyed your village?"

Masukee nodded as she asked "why would you ask Marcus?" He just shrugged as he said "I was just wondering. That was all. She isn't anything from what I heard." "She was that way for a while. She was like that for six years. We shouldn't talk about her past. I don't think that she would like that." Said a calm Masukee.

He nodded as Marcus said "yeah... I guess your right. So how have you been Masukee?" She calmly said "I'm alright. I'm just glad that your back. I missed you so much." Marcus smiled as he said "that's good to hear Masukee. I'm glad that you found great friends that care about you. I know we had friends before but I guess your new friends are more friendly."

She nodded as she said "yeah. I guess your right. I'm glad that I made new friends. And I'm glad to have you back. I just missed you so much!" He chuckled as he said "and I missed you too Masukee. I missed you too." Than Marcus gave Masukee a loving and passionate kiss.

With Ryu and Anime

Anime and Ryu had just got to where they wanted. They were in the deepest part of the forest. Ryu calmly asked "so why are we in this part of the forest?" Anime calmly said "well... This part of the forest has the best apples. I always come here." He tilted his head to the side as he said "you really like apples don't you?" Anime nodded as she said "yeah I love apples. Well I'm going to start picking some over here. There are some over there."

He nodded as he started to pick some apples. As did Anime. After almost 20 minutes they both had two baskets full of apples. They smiled at what they had and were about to walk back until a strange wind blade came flying down and it hit Ryu. "RYU-KUN!" Yelled Anime. Than there was a manacle laugh. Anime turned to face the source of the laugh and when she saw the person laughing she just couldn't believe who it was.

**"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WILL YOU JUST DIE ALREADY!!"**Yelled Anime. Standing there was Falcon. He smirked as he said "I won't stay down. You and James both have tried to kill me. So have your friends. But they can't stop me. I can't be stopped. You're all weak. Nothing can stop me. And nothing ever will." Anime looked at Ryu who was trying to get back up.

She just stared at him as she was about to walk back until Falcon grabbed her by the neck. He said in a dark tone of voice "you can't stop me. General Anime." "I'm not a damn general anymore! I gave all that up!" Yelled Anime. Falcon just smirked as he said "you mean like how you gave up on all those promises. You made three and you broke them all." Ryu looked up as he thought _'promises?'_

Anime glared at Falcon as he said "I may have broken two of my promises but I don't care anymore! I only protect my friends!" Than she was about to dig her claws in his arm but before she could Falcon threw her to a tree. Ryu got up and charged at Falcon with rag in his eyes. Falcon saw him and punched him in the gut knocking all the air out of his lungs. Ryu fell to the ground trying to catch his breath. Falcon smirked as he said "be a good neko while I deal with the ex general."

Falcon walked up to Anime as Ryu thought _'leave her alone! Please leave Anime alone!'_Falcon got closer to Anime as he said "time for you to die Anime. You and your friends got in my way for the last time! SO DIE!" Than he made a sword appear. He held it tightly in his hand and the blade was heading toward her. Ryu saw this as he yelled **"ANIME NO!!"**Time seemed to freeze for Anime. She thought that she was going to die right then and there.

But it wouldn't have mattered to her anyway, cause she was going to die from what was slowly killing her anyway. She closed her eyes as she waited for everything to end right then and there. Than nothing happened. She just felt something splatter on her face. When she opened her eyes she saw someone standing in front of her. Anime looked up and she saw who it was... it was Masukee... But when did she get here?

Falcon looked at Masukee as he said "why would you protect someone who destroyed your village Masukee?" Masukee smiled a bit as she said "that wasn't Anime, who destroyed my village... It was the darkness in her heart that destroyed it. Anime is a good person. And no one is perfect. I won't let you harm anyone Falcon. Not anymore..." Than Falcon took the blade out of Masukee's chest and she hit the ground hard.

Marcus showed up as he saw Masukee on the ground and Anime staring blankly at her. Ryu was glad that Anime was safe but he couldn't sense Masukee's life energy anymore. He knew that she... she was dead. Than Ryu stared at Anime and saw that her mind had gone blank. For her eyes didn't leave Masukee's dead body. Something was on her mind. She was remembering something that she wanted to forget... But what could it be?

Falcon stared at Anime as he said "what's the matter Anime? Remembering what you did in the past. With your family... Or have you finally snapped that your other promise was broken?" Marcus held Masukee's body in his arms as he sobbed. Falcon just laughed as he said "you all truly are weak! Masukee was weak! Letting her emotions get a hold of her. The same goes for the rest of you!"

Than Falcon started to walk toward Ryu as he said "Anime's soul has been crushed. From what I can sense. She hasn't got the will to move feeling that she's failed to protect everyone." Than Ryu stared at Falcon as he was thinking on what he should do. But nothing came to mind.

Than someone grabbed Falcon by his neck and threw him to a tree. Ryu looked up as he saw Anime standing there. Her bangs covered her eyes. He calmly said "Anime?" She stared at Ryu with her dark red eyes. Right away he knew what happened... Anime was taken over by the darkness in her heart again.

Anime than stared at Falcon and charged at him throwing punch after punch. Ryu ran to Marcus and Masukee. He calmly said "Marcus how did Masukee know that Falcon was here?" Marcus wiped the tears from his eyes as he said "she could sense him. That's the best way I can say it. She just sensed him." Ryu than stared at Anime wondering if she was still in control or at least a little bit. But he couldn't sense her at all.

Than he felt someone else coming. Ryu knew who it was and when he saw two figures getting closer he was right. It was James and Renji. James walked up to Ryu and ask "what happened?" Ryu calmly said "Falcon appeared again. He tried to kill Anime but killed Masukee. And now the darkness in Anime's heart is controlling her again. I don't know what to do!" Renji saw Anime punching Falcon and giving him a few kicks. Not stopping at all.

James looked at Anime than back at Ryu as he said "it's simple Ryu! I'll hold Falcon off while you grab Anime and try to calm her down." Ryu was confused as he said "how am I suppose to do that?" James smirked as he said "trust me. You can calm her down." Than James made a lightning like sword appear in his hands and he charged at Falcon. And Ryu ran to the battle to get Anime.

Ryu wrapped his arms around Anime holding her back from the fight. As for James he was holding Falcon back by swinging his sword at him. He knew that the only way to kill Falcon this time and for good was to get everyone to work together. Ryu held onto Anime as tight as he could. He knew that it wasn't going to be easy getting her to calm down. Anime kept screaming and squirming as she tried to get free.

She yelled **"LET ME GO! I HAVE TO KILL HIM!"**Ryu calmly said "no... Not until you return to your senses!" Anime growled deadly as she said "I'm warning you! If you don't let me go than I'll make you regret it!" Ryu tightened his grip on Anime as he said "I'll take my chances." She growled more than she bit Ryu's arm and she bit him so hard that he started to bleed a bit. Ryu winced from the small pain as he said "Anime! You have to top this!"

Renji walked up to Anime as she said "Anime please stop this! You have too before your gone to the darkness." Anime bit down on Ryu's arm harder causing him to wince more in pain. "Please Anime. Stop this. This isn't you... What happened to the Anime that told me to be strong in heart? Those words you said about being strong in heart and so I could protect those dear to me." He leaned his head onto hers as he whispered "and to me your... someone I care for the most Anime..."

Anime's eyes went wide as tears started to run down her face. She than stopped growling and pulled her fangs out of Ryu's arm. Ryu calmly asked "are you alright Anime?" Anime turned her head to face him as she said "I'm so sorry Ryu..." Ryu saw that her eyes had returned to their normal fire red as he said "that's alright Anime. I'm just glad that your safe. We should help James though."

Anime nodded as Ryu released her from his grip. Ryu calmly asked "how are we going to kill Falcon?" Anime calmly said "I don't know but if I remember it right we always attacked Falcon alone. We never combined our powers. Maybe that'll be enough to kill him for good!" Ryu nodded as he said "that sounds like a plan." Anime turned to face Falcon as she thought _'I'll have to use one of my most powerful attacks to help kill Falcon.'_

Than she heard someone groaning in pain. When she turned around she saw Ryu on his knees in pain. She ran to him she asked "are you alright Ryu?" Ryu said "I'm in a huge amount of pain for some reason! I don't know why!" Than he screamed in pain as wings came out of his back. Anime was shocked to see wings come out of his back. Ryu panted in pain as he said "that hurts like hell!"

James got punched in his chest which knocked all of the air out of his lungs. Renji yelled **"JAMES!!"**Everyone turned to face James and saw him on the ground. Anime yelled "Renji we have to combine our attacks!" Renji nodded as she readied her lightning blade. James got up and stood next to her. Ryu knew that they also had to attack from the air as well. So he grabbed Anime and he took flight.

She stared at him as she said "Ryu what are you doing! You better not be taking me away from the fight after all we all have to attack him together!" Ryu calmly said "don't worry... I'm not taking you away from the fight. James and Renji will attack him from the ground. We'll attack him from the air. Please just trust me on this Anime..." Anime nodded as she said "I trust you Ryu."

Than Renji and James was getting their thunder attack ready, as for Ryu and Anime they were getting their fire attacks ready. James and Renji both yelled "Kimi amoresgah, ikia hikari!" The thunder attack came out of both of their swords and hit Falcon. Anime yelled "FIRE OF THE DARTS!" Her claws ignite with fire and went straight for Falcon as did the thunder attacks. Ryu than yelled "Dragon des gadious!!" Than a glowing ball of aura appears in Ryu's mouth and he lunched it right at Falcon/ It merged with Anime's attack and it hit Falcon.

Falcon screamed out in pain as his body disintegrated. Ryu landed on the ground as he let Anime go. He smiled a he said with excitement "WE DID IT! WE KILLED HIM!" Anime nodded with a smile as she said "yeah!" James saw Ryu's wings as he said "so.. since when do you have wings Ryu?" Ryu looked at his wings as they flapped a bit. He calmly said "just now. I'm not sure how I got them... But at least they came in handy."

Anime nodded as she said "yeah! It was like you're a guardian angle!" He looked away as he thought _'hm, a guardian angel... I'll be your angel Anime...'_James sadly said "we won the battle but... We lost Masukee." Anime calmly said "there's a way to bring her back." Everyone looked at Anime and Marcus asked "what do you mean Anime? How can we bring Masukee back?"

Anime smiled a bit as she calmly said "a long time ago there was a man who created a jewel. It had the power to bring anyone back from the dead. It's called the Jewel of Life. It's in a shrine known as the Shrine of Life. Only the descendant of the creator can use it."

James calmly asked "how do you know about this Anime?" Anime kept her smile as she said "cause I'm the descendant of the creator of the jewel." James was in shock as he said "damn that woman survived?!" Everyone now looked at James. Ryu calmly asked "ok now I'm lost... James is there something that your not telling us?" James sighed as he said "ummm...heh. This is something even Renji-chan doesn't know. Well truth is...I'm really 2,259 years old. And the woman I said survived, she was my girlfriend back when I really was 25...I had gotten her pregnant while she was in my village and a few days later a war broke out...I thought she was dead but you're proof enough that she made it."

Anime was in shock as she said "so your telling me that..." James smiled a bit as he said "yeah, which means you're related to me by blood. I'm the creator of the Jewel of Life. I created it when my most beloved girl died...and that girl I had knocked up, she was just a rebound girl. She knew that, yet she loved me still. I never deserved someone like that, and I certainly know that I never deserve Renji either."

Renji hugged James as she said "but you do James. I love you and I always will." James hugged her back as he said "well I should get Masukee to the shrine. I'll be back later." Than he picked up Masukee and carried her in his arms as he walked away toward the shrine of life.

Anime stared at Ryu as she said "so... are those wings permanent? Or can they come and go?" Ryu calmly said "I'm not really sure. This is the first time they appeared." Than his wings disappeared and he said "well... I guess they can come and go..." Renji smirked as she said "Ryu don't you have something to say to Anime?" Anime looked at Renji than at Ryu as she said "what is Renji-chan talking about Ryu?" Ryu turned to face Renji than back at Anime as he said "I don't know! I don't know what she's talking about! Renji just knock it off!"

Than he jumped in a tree and Renji sighed. Than Anime sensed something. It was Falcon's life energy. And he was heading toward Renji. Anime panicked and she ran to Renji. Pushing her out of the way taking the hit. Renji hit the ground saying "ow! Just what the hell are you- Anime!" Ryu looked at Anime and saw that she was taking a huge blast of demonic energy. After the blast disappeared so did Anime's screams of pain. She hit the ground and there was no responds from her.

Ryu yelled "ANIME! NO!!" He jumped out of the tree and saw a half dead Falcon.(I know this dude doesn't know when to give up!) Renji rolled Anime to her back as she kept saying "oh fuck! Please don't be dead Anime!" She placed her head close to Anime's chest and sighed in relief. She calmly thought_ 'she still has a heart beat. She's still alive. Thank god.'_Than Renji chanted a unknown language as a green light appeared around Anime.

Ryu glared at the half dead Falcon as he said "you harmed Anime... I'LL KILL YOU!!" Than Ryu transformed into a huge neko. His fur was the same color was the same color as his hair. His eyes were a bright red.(also in case if no one gets what I mean at all he's like a cat... only WAY bigger alright back to the story) Ryu charged at Falcon and bit his neck. He growled as he said to the half dead Falcon "you'll pay for harming my friends! And for harming ANIME!"

Than Ryu literally ripped Falcon to shreds. He returned to normal panting. His eyes were still red as he calmly said "the bastard's dead. He's a coward!" Ryu than wiped the blood from his mouth as his eyes returned to gold. He walked up to Renji and asked in a concern tone "is Anime going to be ok?" Renji nodded as she said "yeah. She'll be alright. Anime just needs a bit of rest and she'll be alright."

Ryu knelt next to Anime as he said "why does she do this kind of thing?" Renji shrugged as she said "I'm not sure. It's hard to say really." Than the green light faded and Renji blacked out. Ryu saw Renji and thought _'she must have used up a lot of energy to heal Anime... I'm just glad that Anime will be alright now.' _"Marcus you carry Renji. I'll carry Anime. Lets head back." Said Ryu as he picked up Anime and carried her in his arms. Marcus did the same with Renji and started to walk back to the house with Ryu right behind him.

Ryu looked at Anime and saw that she was waking up. When she opened her eyes she calmly asked "is Renji-chan ok?" He nodded as he said "yeah. She just blacked out. She used a lot of power trying to heal you..." Anime smiled as she said "I'm glad that Renji-chan wasn't hurt... I'm glad that everyone is safe now..." Than Anime fell asleep and Ryu kept walking toward the house.

Marcus placed Renji in her room and Ryu placed Anime in her room. After he placed the blankets over Anime he thought _'What are my feelings for you?'_Than he walked out of the room and sat on the couch. Marcus was sitting in a chair waiting for James to come back with a live Masukee.

With James

James arrived at the shrine and set Masukee down on the grass. He walked into the shrine and grabbed a green jewel. Than he walked back to Masukee and calmly chants "God of life, god of death, god of the earth. Hear and answer my pleas...grant this girl life once again!!" Than a green light appeared around Masukee giving her life once again. Masukee gasped for air for a moment than looked around. When she saw James she asked "how am I alive? Wasn't I dead?"

James calmly said "you were dead. Anime told me about the Jewel of Life... Well more like reminded me. The Jewel of Life could bring anyone back to life. I'm just glad that she reminded me or else you would still be dead." Masukee calmly asked "what do you mean remind you?" James sighed as he said "I'm the creator of the jewel. Only people with my blood can use it. And that's me and Anime."

Masukee was confused and before she could ask he said "Anime is my descendant. And that's because I'm 2,259 years old. Now we should head back. Everyone will be glad to see you." Masukee stood up and they both started to walk back to the house.

Back with the others

Ryu was still sitting on the couch in deep thought. But it didn't last long for Renji walked down the stairs saying "hey Ryu!" Ryu stared at her as he said "hey Renji..." Renjiasked "something wrong?" He shook his head as he said "no... I'm alright. I'm going outside." Than Ryu walked out of the house. Marcus asked "what's with him?"

Renji calmly said "he's worried about Anime. He may not know it or want to believe it but he likes her." Marcus nodded as he went back to thinking if Masukee is alright. But when he was just starting to think about her Masukee came walking through the door. Marcus jumped out of his seat yelling "MASUKEE!!" He ran to her giving her a big huge as he said "I'm so glad that your alive!"

Masukee smiled as she said "I know... I'm sorry to have made you worry." James walked through the door saying "it was easy to bring her back. I'm just glad that I still remembered the chant." Renji hugged James than they heard foot steps. They all saw Anime walking down the stairs. She looked around the room and said "hey everyone... Oh Masukee-chan! It's good to see you alive!" Masukee smiled as she said "yeah. It's good to be back Anime."

Anime looked around the room and asked "where's Ryu?" Renji calmly said "he's outside moping. You should have seen him freak out when you took that hit for me. He ripped Falcon to shreds." Anime looked down as she said "oh... I'll be right back." Than Anime walked outside and everyone had one thought on their minds _'she likes him.'_

Now we see Ryu sitting in a tree. He's staring at the moon that had just risen up not long ago. Ryu calmly thought "Damn... I feel like Inuyasha dose 90 percent of the time..." Sighing to himself he just kept his gaze at the moon. Than he heard a voice saying "Ryu! Can I talk to you?" He almost fell out of the tree when he heard someone call for him. When he looked down he saw Anime standing there with a calm look on her face.

He jumped down from the tree and asked "what is it Anime?" Anime calmly said "I... I just wanted to say thank you... You saved me from when I was being controlled by the darkness.. And for caring about me... I've never had anyone care about me this much... When I heard that you killed Falcon cause he attacked me I never knew that you would react that way. Again... Thank you Ryu."

He saw Anime's smiling face and he calmly said "uh... Your welcome Anime..." _'she's really cute when she smiles... AGH! What am I thinking?! I can't... not after what happened last time...' _Thought a frustrated Ryu. Anime tiled her head to the side as she asked "something wrong Ryu?" He shook his head as he said "no I'm fine. I'm glad that your alright Anime..." Anime smiled again as she said "well I'm going back inside... I just thought I should say thank you..." Than she kissed his cheek and ran back inside.

Ryu placed a hand on his cheek as he watch Anime disappear in the house. He calmly thought _'she... she kissed my cheek...'_When Anime walked back inside she went to her room and went back to bed. Ryu decided to walk back inside. When he walked in he saw everyone but Anime in the living room. He calmly asked "where'd Anime go?" Renji calmly said "she went to bed." Masukee happily said "maybe you can wake her up like Sleeping Beauty or Snow White."

Than everyone started laughing and all Ryu did was growl as he said "THAT'S NOT FUNNY!!" Than he walked away. He walked to Anime's room. Once he opened the door he saw Anime sleeping peacefully. He slowly walked in and said "Anime?" He got no responds but he got an idea. Ryu turned into a tiny house cat and jumped on Anime's bed. When he got on her bed he laid next to her. Than the next thing he knew Anime's arm was over him and held him close.

He just purred as he fell asleep. Everyone finally calmed down and decided to go to bed. Renji calmly asked "hey? Where did Ryu go?" James calmly said "maybe he went to tell Anime how he feels." Renji nodded and went to Anime's room. When she leaned her hear to the door all she could hear was slow breathing. When she opened the door she saw Anime sleeping and a cat? When she got closer to the cat she saw it's earrings and knew right away who it was. Renji thought _'Ryu can change into a house cat? Well I guess he didn't want to wake her... Oh well.'_Than Renji left the room and went to bed herself.


	13. Chapter 13

Damian Renjina  
Age: 15  
Race: same as Renji  
Weapons: same as Renji  
Abilities: Same as Renji  
height: same as Renji  
Note: Damian also has wolf ears, a tail and is Renji's twin brother

Masuta  
Age: n/a  
Eye Color: Green  
Height: 5'4"  
Weapon: Daggers, throwing knives, teeth

* * *

**Masuta, Damian, Near Death and Ryu's Confession**

It was finally morning and just about everyone was awake. But everyone was still slightly tired from that strange battle with Falcon. No one fully understood how he was resurrected. They all guessed that it was because he was one of the immortals. But they didn't care. As long as he was gone for good they didn't care at all. Renji and James were fully awake and they talked about their unborn pup. They wondered what the pup would be. But thinking about the pup, it almost made Renji cry.

James calmly asked "what is it Renji?" Renji looked away from James as she said "I... I was just thinking about how Damian would react if he was here with his own body... You know without his soul being inside me." James nodded as he said "don't worry Renji. I'm sure that you'll find a spell to get him his body back. I'm sure of it." She just smiled as she face the love of her life. Renji didn't know what else to say but than said "what do you think the pup will be?"

James placed his hand on his chin while in deep thought. He calmly said "well... it's hard to say Renji. But I don't care if the pup is a girl or a boy. As long as it's happy and healthy than I don't mind what we get." Renji kept her bright smile on her face as she said "I'm so happy here... I'm so glad to have me Ryu, Masukee, Anime and Marcus! And I'm happy that you got your own body back. We have all our friends and a pup on the way. I don't know what could make this any better."

James kissed Renji's forehead as he said "that's just it Renji. Nothing can make it better cause our lives are perfect. But the only thing that WOULD make it better is if Ryu would admit to Anime his true feelings for her, if all this fighting would just end... Also if we could find the right spell to give Damian his body back. Other than those our lives are perfect."

Renji nodded as she said "well... Should we go down stairs? Or stay here a little while longer?" James chuckled as he said "let's stay here for a little while longer. Cause right now we're the only ones awake. I can still hear everyone's slow and calm breathing." Renji nodded as she leaned on his shoulder.

With Ryu and Anime

Ryu was starting to wake up. When he woke up he noticed that Anime was still holding onto him with one arm. He was surprised that he wasn't crushed or something, but he was glad that the weight of her arm was light and not heavy. Ryu just smiled as he purred thinking that this was the best time of his life. Than something came to mind... What if Anime saw him like this and doesn't like cats?! As soon as that thought appeared in his mind he was trying to get out of Anime's grasp.

But sadly it was easier said than done. He couldn't get free unless he woke up Anime. And he didn't want to wake her up cause if she saw him as a cat and didn't know it was him would she hurt him? Or worse... kill him! He started to struggle to get free but sadly for him... It woke Anime.

He stared at Anime's red eyes as he thought _'CRAP! I woke her up! Please like cats for the love of Kami!'_Anime just stared at Ryu as she said "a... cat?" Ryu closed his eyes tight as he felt Anime pick him up. He kept his eyes closed as he thought _'this is it... She's going to kill me isn't she!?'_Than he heard a calm/gentle voice saying "please open your eyes. I won't hurt you little guy."

When Ryu opened his eyes he saw Anime smiling at him. This of course confused the neko demon. Anime kept her smile as she said "hello little guy. Where did you come from? Are you a gift from Ryu? If you are how did he know I liked cats so much?!" Ryu just stared at Anime with shock and confusion in his eyes. But he ended up blushing and of course Anime saw it. She calmly asked "why are you blushing little guy? huh?"

Anime had a closer look at the small neko and saw his gold eyes and the earrings. Only one word passed through her lips "Ryu?" Ryu nodded slowly as he said "hey Anime... heh, heh, heh..." Anime's eyes went wide with confusion as she asked "how did you do that? And why did you come in here and stay in my bed?" Ryu's tail swayed a bit as he said "well... all neko's can transform into tiny house cats or huge neko's that can go into battle. And the reason why I stayed here all night was cause I wanted to make sure that you were safe. Wait... how did you know that I was here all night?"

Anime calmly said "cause of the scent that's in my room. Anyway I'll need you to go into the kitchen so I can get ready alright." He nodded and Anime gently placed Ryu on the floor and watched him walk out of her room. When Ryu was out of her room he transformed back and sat in the kitchen.(and yes he's still wearing clothes.)

With Masukee

Masukee was slowly starting to wake up. She looked around her room and saw that Marcus was still sleeping. Masukee knew that he would need lots of sleep after what happened yesterday. She was dead until James brought her back, thanks to Anime reminding him about the Jewel of Life. When she was about to get out of bed Masukee heard someones voice in her head.

The voice calmly said "Masukee... Let me out Masukee! I want my body back!" Masukee thought back to the voice _'alright Masuta... if it'll mean to get you out of my head than fine!'_Than Masuta took control over Masukee's mind laughing doing so. She walked to the closet and grabbed a shovel. Once she took it from the closet she walked out into the hall way. But once she got to the hall way Anime was walking out of her room wearing a red kimono.

Anime stared at Masuta with a strange look. Masuta tried to pretend to be Masukee by saying "hello Anime-chan! How are you?" Anime walked up to Masuta as she said in a cold tone of voice "you can quit the crap! I know that your not Masukee. I can tell just by your thoughts." Masuta smirked as she said "so it is true. The great General Anime really can read the minds of others." Anime growled at Masuta as she said "that's EX general to you!" Masuta smirked more as she said "oh yes that's right. You quit being a general. Killed to many lives have you?"

Anime growled as she said "I won't let you control Masukee." Masuta charged at Anime grabbing her by the neck and slamming her into the wall saying "tell anyone and I'll make your illness kill you a lot sooner than you want it too." Anime was struggling to get air. But Masuta had a firm grip on her throat cutting all air going to her lungs. Masuta smirked more as she said "so you won't tell them huh? Good. Now I"ll be leaving to get my body back see ya."

Before Masuta let Anime go Anime calmly said "I already know your plan Masuta. You plan to cover the world with demonic aura... but it wouldn't just increase the evil in demons but kill any one with human blood in their veins. I won't let you get away with it!" Than Masuta threw Anime across the hall saying "SHUT UP!" Anime skid on the floor as Masuta jumped out the window. Anime slowly stood up with pain as she thought _'what am I going to do? If I tell the others I'm as good as dead... But... I just can't let this happen... What should I do...?'_

James and Renji walked out of their room and saw Anime trying to get up. Renji asked "Anime are you alright?" Anime coughed a bit before she looked up as she said "I'm fine. I just slipped a bit." James walked up to Anime and pulled her up by the arm saying "that's a bunch of bull Anime. If you just slipped you wouldn't be coughing, there wouldn't be a shape in the wall and most of all you wouldn't have that bruise on your neck."

Renji walked up to Anime and saw the bruise on her neck saying "hey James is right. You have a bruise on your neck. Anime just what the hell happened?" Anime looked away as she said "nothing... I'm fine. Every thing's fine. Can we just drop it please?" James let go of her arm saying "fine." Than they all walked down stairs and saw Ryu leaning on his hand as he waited for everyone to come down the stairs.

Ryu looked at Anime and saw the bruise on her neck asking "Anime what happened?" Anime put up a fake smile as she said "nothing. I'm alright. Nothing to worry about Ryu." Than Anime started to cook everyone breakfast. Renji and James sat at the table. James asked "hey where's Masukee?" As soon as Anime heard Masukee's name she flinched. Ryu saw that and asked "Anime do you know where Masukee is?" Anime didn't say anything... She couldn't. Than Marcus walked in and said "hey everyone. Hm... Where's Masukee?" Again Anime flinched and Ryu banged on the table asking "Anime! You know where Masukee is don't you!? Tell us Dammit!"

Anime stopped everything she was doing and turn to face everyone. She calmly said "I don't know where she went... But... it wasn't Masukee when I talked to her today... She was someone else... Someone was controlling her mind and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I was strangled by the soul that controlled her. That's how I got the bruise on my neck... Her plan is to-" Before she could say anything more Anime felt like she was being strangled by Masuta again.

Anime fell to her knees gasping for air. She kept saying "I can't breath..." Ryu ran to Anime and asked "Anime?" Anime said again "I can't breath... Please make it stop!" James yelled "get her to the living room!" Ryu nodded and picked up Anime and his arms and ran to the living room placing her on the couch. Everyone followed him to the living room. James stood next to Anime placing his hand on her neck as a green light glowed around his hand. After a few minutes Anime's breathing got better and she was sound asleep.

Everyone wondered what would stop Anime from breathing. But they couldn't think of anything at all. Nothing came to mind and they didn't know what was going to happen next at all.

With Masuta

Masuta was walking through a grave yard. She was looking for the right grave. Trying to find the one that had the right amount of energy to keep her body from rotting. Than she came upon the grave of Masukee's dead sister. Masuta started to dig the grave trying to get a hold of the body.

After a few minutes she got to the body. It was still preserved. It looked just like Masukee. Masuta grabbed the body and ran to a old mansion. Once she arrived Masuta placed the body on the ground and made a few hand signs. After the last hand sign was made a orb of dark light went into the dead body. Masukee was finally in control over her body and stared at the body of her sister come back to life thanks to Masuta's soul.

When Masuta opened her eyes her eyes were green. Masukee calmly said "good. You have your body. Now can I leave?" Masuta smirked as she made her eyes glow saying "you'll do as I say. You'll help me rule the world." Masukee's eyes started to glow a bit as she said "yes... I'll help you sister." Masuta laughed a bit as she said "good. Lets go Masukee."

Masukee nodded as they both walked into the old mansion. Masuta placed a spell on all of the gargoyles to act on her will and Masukee's. But they weren't planning to use them... yet!

Back with the others

Everyone sat down in living room. Trying to think about what that plan was going to be. Anime was still out like a light. Renji calmly said "James isn't there a way for you to see what Anime heard from that spirit that's controlling Masukee?" James slowly shook his head as he said "no... I may be Anime's ancestor but I'm not sure if it's possible to look in her mind."

Ryu calmly said "I can. Let me take a look." Than Ryu walked up to Anime and placed his hand on her head. As soon as he did he saw everything that Anime knew about Masuta's plan. He quickly pulled his hand away as he said "that was weird." Marcus asked "what do you mean Ryu?" Ryu calmly said "I don't know. It was like Anime showed me everything... All of Masuta's plans." As soon as Marcus heard Masuta he flinched.

Renji saw this and asked "do you know Masuta?" Marcus sadly nodded as he said "well not really know her. But I've heard of her. She was a powerful demon that lived long ago. She was so powerful that no one could contain her. They had to kill her. So they found someone who was powerful enough to contain her soul. Masukee was the only one in the village that could contain Masuta's soul. Masuta's body was destroyed after her soul was placed in Masukee. But I guess Masukee couldn't hold Masuta back forever cause Masuta finally got control over Masukee's body."

Everyone gasped but it wasn't from the story. It was the dark aura that they were sensing. James calmly said "we have to get Masuta to fall in love." Ryu stood up as he said "I'll handle it. I'll take care of Masuta." Marcus calmly asked "what are you going to do?" Ryu sadly said "it's something that I don't want to say." Than Ryu started to head for the door. When he was just a few feet away from the door Renji appeared before him. She calmly said "don't you think that you should tell Anime how you feel Ryu?"

Ryu looked away as he said "I don't know what your talking about... I don't see her that way." Renji sighed as she said "Ryu it's so obvious that you like Anime! Just tell her already!" Ryu growled a bit as he said "alright Renji I'll say this I do not! I repeat DO NOT like Anime!" Renji looked over Ryu's shoulder. Ryu's eyes went wide as he thought _'please don't tell me that Anime is behind me.'_

When he turned around he saw Anime standing there. He was wondering when she woke up but than at that momeant he didn't care when she did. But the fact that she was standing there with her bangs covering her eyes. Ryu calmly said "Anime? What's wrong?" He was trying to reach out for her until he heard her say "don't touch me Ryu." Ryu stood before Anime calmly saying "Anime... please hear me out..." Anime sadly said "I don't need to Ryu... I understand. You hate me... You never cared for me. Maybe I was foolish enough to think that Inu's and Neko's could get along... I... I want you to leave this house and never come back..."

Ryu placed his hands on Anime's shoulders saying "Anime you misunderstood." Anime than burned his hands saying "DON'T TOUCH ME!! GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE AND OUT OF MY LIFE!! NEVER COME BACK!!" Ryu looked at Anime and saw the tears that were in her eyes. She was trying to not let them fall. But before he could say anything else Anime ran away to her room.

Renji hit Ryu in the back of his head saying "nice going Ryu! You made her upset! She thinks that you don't like her at all! She thinks that you hate her!" Ryu looked at his burned hands as he said "but... I don't like her... and I don't hate her." Renji was confused trying to get what he meant. But nothing came up. Than Ryu calmly/sadly said "in fact... I... I lo... never mind... I guess I won't be coming back... See ya some other time Renji." Than Ryu walked around Renji and out the door.

Renji looked at where Ryu was before he went out the door. Thinking about what he was going to say. She knew what he was gonig to say. He was going to say that he loved Anime. But he just couldn't bring himself to say it. Renji than walked away from the door and walked to Anime's room to see if she was alright.

When she got to Anime's room she could hear faint crying. She knocked on the door saying "Anime it's me. Can I come in?" Anime sadly said "yeah..." Than Renji opened the door and saw Anime sitting on her bed. She could smell the scent of tears. When she walked up to Anime she saw that her eyes were a little more red from the crying. Renji calmly asked in a concern tone "are you alright Anime?"

Anime didn't look at her as she said "no I'm not Renji-chan. I thought that Ryu was my friend. But he doesn't even like me." Renji calmly said "Anime... Do you think that you'll be ok?" Anime just shook her head as she said "no... I've never felt so broken... I feel like if I tried to move I would fall apart... I just feel like my heart was ripped right out of me and smashed into the ground." Renji looked at Anime and thought _'I knew it! Anime really does love Ryu! And he loves her! This is so perfect! Now only if Ryu would have told her how he really felt than she would know that he doesn't hate her.'_

Anime calmly said "I never thought that I would have felt like this in my whole life. Not even when I broke all of my promises." Renji tilted her head to the side as she asked "what promises Anime?" Anime calmly said "I made three promises. The one I made before I met you was to never make friends. That promise was broken. Than I promised to protect my friends but I broke that one too. And the last one was to..."

Renji asked "was to what Anime-chan?" Anime looked out to her window as she quietly said "was to never fall in love... But I did." Renji heard what Anime said even though Anime tried to make sure that Renji couldn't hear it. But she did. Renji calmly said "Anime, sometimes promises get broken. Nothing can be done about that. Besides. You still have a chance to protect your friends Anime-chan. Trust me." With that Renji walked out of Anime's room and walked to her room.

Anime kept her gaze at the window as she thought _'yeah... Renji-chan is right. I do still have a chance to save Masukee. And to protect everyone else. I still have a chance to protect them.'_Than Anime ran to her closet and grabbed her old armor. It may turn into a blood bath but at this point... Anime didn't care. She placed her armor on her shoulders, chest, arms and legs.(the armor on her arms don't cover her whole arm... the top of her hand and goes up her arm... alright back to the story.)

Than Anime jumped out the window and started to run toward the old mansion where Masuta was. But what she didn't know is that Ryu was there as well.

With Ryu

Ryu had finally arrived at the mansion. He looked around the place and saw nothing. Ryu calmly thought _'place looks safe enough... from the outside at least. But what does the inside look like?'_When he walked up to the door he saw Masukee standing there. He was shocked as he thought _'Masukee? What's going on? Wouldn't she try to escape right now? Or is she under some sort of spell?'_Masukee stared at Ryu and asked in a emotionless tone "what do you want?" Ryu calmly said "I wish to speak with Masuta." Masukee nodded as she said "follow me please."

Ryu followed Masukee in the mansion. He looked to his left and right as they passed down a long hallway. He calmly thought _'this place has a dark feeling. It's darker than the darkness that controlled... Anime...'_Thinking of Anime's name made him flinch as he remembered her words. Than they arrived at a huge set of doors. Masukee calmly said "Masuta is in here. You may enter." Than before he could say anything else Masukee was gone and the doors opened.

Ryu slowly and calmly walked in the room. He looked around the large room and saw someone sitting on a chair that was close to a throne. Masuta saw Ryu and calmly/coldly asked "who are you? What do you want?" Ryu calmly said "my name is Ryu no U-shiva. I wish to help you Masuta." Masuta laughed as she said "you? Help me? That's a laugh." Ryu walked up to her as he put up a very convincing charming smirk. He calmly said "why don't you believe me? I think that you do have a great plan. Killing anyone with human blood is brilliant. And you'd make a fitting ruler cause you have it all! Brains, strength and beauty..."

_'If I keep this up I think I'm going to hurl.'_Thought a depressed Ryu. Masuta smirked as she said "so you really think that huh?" Ryu nodded as he said "of course I do Masuta. I heard so much about you and all the things that you've done. It was so brilliant!" Masuta smirked as she thought _'he's just trying to trick me. Well it's not going to work.'_

With Masukee

Masukee was standing in front of the mansion. Waiting for the plan to go into motion. Than she saw someone coming. At first it was a shadow than it was getting closer and closer. Than she saw Anime getting closer and closer. Anime yelled "Masukee-chan!" She stared at Anime when Anime approached her. Anime calmly said "Masukee-chan! Are you ok?" Masukee calmly said "Anime? What are you doing here?"

Anime calmly said "I came to save you Masukee-chan! Masuta is just using you... She knows that we won't attack you cause your our friend. And once she's done with you she'll kill you." Masukee calmly said "I don't believe you Anime. Masuta is my sister and she'll never kill me." Anime looked at the sky as she sadly said "Masukee... Don't you understand... Masuta is going to kill anyone that has human blood in their veins and the people that try to interfere with her plans... She'll kill Renji-chan. She'll kill me and our friends! Don't you care!"

Masukee grabbed Anime by the neck and holding her in the air as she said in a dark voice "I don't care about anything anymore." Anime tried to get free but failed. Than Masuta appeared next to Anime saying "might as well as give up Anime. Masukee is under my control. And she'll kill you. As soon as I give her the order." Anime stared wide eyed at Masukee as she said "please Masukee-chan... You don't have to do this. Please snap out of it!"

Masuta calmly said "Masukee... Kill Anime." Masukee smiled as she said "with pleasure." Than Masukee threw Anime to the ground causing Anime to lose what little air she had in her lungs. Than Anime was surrounded by stone gargoyles. She didn't know what to do... Anime knew that she couldn't fight Masukee. She was under a spell and it wasn't her fault.

Than Anime was attacked by the gargoyles. They slashed at her with their stone swords. But Anime was able to destroy them with her fire sword. But Anime didn't get out of the fight unharmed. She was covered in deep cuts. Losing lots of blood. Her vision was starting to blur from the blood loss. Masuta laughed as she said "see how weak you truly are Anime. You can't win against Masukee. You won't fight back." Anime nodded as she put her sword back. She stared at Masukee as she said "Masukee... -chan... please... stop this..."

Than Masukee grabbed Anime by the neck again and flew in the air saying "give it up Anime. I'm not your friend anymore. Get use to it!" Than she threw Anime in the air. Anime flew toward the house and as soon as she went through the roof she passed out. Than Marcus ran to where Anime was and gasped. He ran to her and asked "Anime what happened?!" Anime opened her eyes weakly as she said "Masukee... betrayed us... She tried to kill me... I'm sorry that I couldn't save her Marcus..."

Than Anime closed her eyes and Marcus saw all of the wounds on Anime. Her armor was destroyed and was beyond repair. When he detached what was left of her armor on her hakama he listened to her heart beat. But something was wrong. Her heart was starting to weaken. Marcus than made a few hand signs and was starting to pump chakra in her heart, trying to keep it beating.

Than James and Renji ran into the living room and saw Anime. James asked "what happened?" Marcus calmly said "Anime said that MAsukee tried to kill her. She betrayed us..." He broke into sobs at the last part. Renji ran to Anime and said "Anime? Anime can you hear us?" There was no responds. James calmly said "I don't think Anime is going to survive this."

Renji stared at James and asked "what do you mean?" James calmly said "well think about it Renji. She was a general that killed many people. She made friends that brought hope into her life. She fell for Ryu. She thinks that he hates her. And now Masukee betrayed us. Her heart just couldn't take all of that. And now she probably gave up. She gives up." Renji turned to Anime saying "Anime! Don't do this! Wake up! Please wake up!"

With Ryu

Ryu walked outside of the mansion. When he walked outside he saw that it looked like a battle took place here. Ryu started to sniff around and after a few seconds he smelled blood. He was in shock as he thought_'this is Anime's blood! What happened!? Where is she?!'_Ryu saw Masuta walk up to him. He growled and grabbed her by the neck yelling in rage **"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ANIME!? TELL ME DAMMIT!! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE!"**Masuta laughed as she said "simple Ryu. I ordered Masukee to kill Anime. We had our gargoyles to attack her. first than Masukee threw her back to the house. As we speak her life is slowly slipping away."

Ryu dropped Masuta and started to run back to the house. He was running at top speed hoping to get to her in time. _"GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE AND OUT OF MY LIFE!! NEVER COME BACK!!"_Ryu stopped. He remembered those words that Anime yelled at him. Ryu couldn't go back. Anime thought that he hated her and she told him to never go back.

"What's wrong Ryu? Giving up? That's not like you."

Ryu looked around to find the person that was talking to him. But he couldn't find him. Than he looked up and saw a man with red eyes and matching red hair. His clothing was a normal white t-shirt and black pants. In his arms was a small girl. She looked no older than two years of age.

Ryu calmly asked "who are you?" The man hoped out of the tree and landed a few feet away from Ryu saying "my name is of no importance. Right now you should go and save Anime. I know that you love her Ryu." Ryu looked away as he said "but she told me to stay out of her life. Too never go back. I can't. She hates me." The little girl calmly said "she doesn't hate you. She loves you too. You just never saw it."

Ryu looked at the girl and asked "how would you know that?" The man calmly said "Lady Kai. You shouldn't say too much. You know what could happen." Ryu calmly said "Lady... Kai?" The man looked back at Ryu as he said "yes. That's the name of this girl. I am her guardian. Now listen carefully Ryu. You have to go back. Go save Anime. Unless you want to remain alone for the rest of your life?" Ryu shook his head as he said "but how can you be sure that Anime loves me?"

The man chuckled as he said "trust us Ryu. She does love you. She always thought that you didn't think of her that way so she never mentioned it. But now's your chance! Go to her! Save her! Before it's too late!" Ryu looked at the man as he said "how can I trust you though?" The man yelled **"JUST GO TO HER ALREADY! UNLESS YOU REALLY DO WANT HER TO DIE!"**Than Ryu started to run back to the house. The man calmly said "there we go Lady Kai. Ryu is going to save her."

Kai calmly asked "but... Will he make it in time? Will..." He nodded as he said "yes. You'll still exist Kaiya. Now we should head back to our time before we mess up with the time line more than we should." Than the man made a portal appear and he walked through while still holding onto the little girl.

Ryu ran faster than he's ever ran before. He wasn't sure how he was this fast but at the momeant he didn't care. The only thing on his mind at the momeant was to save Anime. Than he ran through the door and ran to where everyone else was. Ryu was panting and Renji calmly said "Ryu! You came? Why?" Ryu calmly said "I came to... to save Anime. I don't want to lose her."

Renji nodded as she grabbed James and left. Marcus kept pumping chakra into Anime's heart saying "Anime hold on. We have someone that can help." Ryu walked up to Anime as he said "Marcus... Can you leave me and Anime alone please... I want to try something." Marcus nodded, got up and left. Ryu knelt to Anime and held her in his arms saying "Anime... I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I would never do that. But you really did misunderstood. I don't like you and I don't hate you... I... I... **I LOVE YOU ANIME!!"**Than Ryu placed his lips on hers with all of the love he held onto for Anime. Hoping that it would save her.

After a few seconds he felt Anime somehow returning the kiss. When he parted slowly opening his eyes. Anime was doing the same. He calmly said "Anime, do... do you forgive me?" Anime stared at Ryu as she said "yes... I'm sorry... I never meant to yell... at you... Do... do you really... love me?" He nodded as he said "Anime... I wanted to tell you but I couldn't... I thought that you wouldn't return my feelings. Cause I was a neko demon and you were a Inu demon. I'm so sorry for not telling you sooner." Anime smiled weakly as she said "that's... alright... I've been... doing the same... thing..." He stared at Anime and asked "what do you mean Anime?"

Anime kept her weak smile as she said "I... love... you... too Ryu..." Than Anime closed her eyes and went to a deep sleep. Renji came back as she said "I knew it..." Ryu asked "what do you mean that you knew it?" Renji smiled as she said "I had a feeling that Anime loves you Ryu. She even told me her promises. But the last one surprised me. She told me that her last promise was to never fall in love. And she did. That person is you."

Ryu stared at Anime as he said "she really does love me?" Renji nodded as she said "yeah. She loves you Ryu." Ryu kept his gaze at Anime as he said "I'll take her to her room." Renji calmly said "I have a good feeling that she won't let go. Thinking that it was a dream." Ryu chuckled a bit as he said "we'll see." Than he carried Anime to her room. Once he got there he was about to place her on her bed but he heard her mumble in her sleep "don't leave..." Ryu calmly said "alright Anime." Than he sat on her bed and had her at his side. She rested her head on his shoulder and he fell asleep as well.

With Renji

Renji sighed sadly. Ryu's plan failed. She knew that he wouldn't have been able to make Masuta fall for him when he loved someone else. So she went to her room and went through a bunch of old spells. Than after a few minutes she found the scroll she was looking for. Renji grabbed a hakama and placed it on the bed. She held her hands together and said a chant in a unknown language. Than a blue orb came out of Renji's chest and went to the clothes that she had on the bed. It formed a new body. It was a boy the same age as Renji. He had the same colour of eyes. But his hair was brown with some spikes.

She smiled as she said "Damian..." He stared at Renji and said "hey sis. Thanks. I missed my body. And it feels good to be out in the open." Renji smiled at her twin saying "alright. Damian.. I need you to make Masuta fall in love with you. It's the only way." Damian nodded as he said "alright sis. See ya." Than Damian walked out of her room and walked to the old mansion.

When he got there he saw Masuta still there. He walked up to her saying "hey beautiful!" She stared at him asking" what do you want?" Damian calmly said "nothing much. Just a picnic. That's all. You know a date." Masuta raised a eyebrow at him saying "is this some kind of joke?" He shook his head saying "nope. No joke. I really want a date." Masuta stared at him saying "fine. Meet me here in a hour. You bring the picnic." He nodded and ran back to the house.

When he got to the house he started to pack anything he needed for the picnic. Renji saw this and said "well... did she fall for you yet?" Damian calmly said "Renji... You should know that even I don't work that fast. We're having a picnic first. Than we'll just have to wait and see." Renji nodded as she said "just be careful. Anime almost died because of this."

He nodded as he said "don't worry Renji. I'm sure that Masuta will fall for me." Than he was done packing and ran out of the house. When he reached the mansion he saw Masuta and said "you ready for our picnic?" She nodded as she said "if this is another trick like the one that Neko tried to pull than your getting it." Damian smiled as he said "don't worry Masuta. It's no trick. I'm not into tricking beautiful girls."

Masuta gasped as she said "you... you really do think that I'm beautiful?" He nodded as he said "of course. I wouldn't lie." Than he grabbed her hand and they started to walk to the forest. For their date.


	14. Chapter 14

**Annoucments and Heat**

Renji was starting to worry over the fact that Damian hasn't come back yet. So that meant that he was still with her and for that she feared for his life. James walked up to her as he calmly said "don't worry Renji. Damian is just like you in his own way so he'll be safe. And use his own charm to make Masuta fall in love with him." She nodded a bit as she said "I know. But I just help but worry. He just got his body back after I finally found the right spell."

James nodded as he said "just trust him Renji. alright. Just trust in his power and I'm sure that he'll be alright." Renji looked away as she said "but... what if the same thing that happened to Anime happens to Damian too?" James sighed as he said "Renji... Please just trust in his power and he will come back alive." Renji knew that James was right and that she should believe in her brothers powers.

With Ryu and Anime

Anime calmly thought _'was that a dream... Did Ryu really tell me that he loves me? If it was a dream than I don't want to wake up...'_Than she slowly started to open her eyes and saw that she was in her room. Her eyes followed to what ever was leaning on her. Anime was in shock. Ryu was holding her as he slept. She wanted to know if this was still a dream so she started to rub his ear.

Ryu started to purr a bit in his sleep and his left leg was twitching until he was kicking like a dog. Anime giggled as she thought '_that's so cute!'_She tried to get off of her bed but Ryu tightened his grip on her. Like he didn't want to let go in case if he did she would disappear. Anime turned to face Ryu as she said "Ryu... Wake up..." And of course she got no responds. It was a failed attempt.

She leaned closer sighing to herself. Anime couldn't think of anything that would help her to get up since Ryu was sound asleep. Than she got an idea and started to rub his ears again. Ryu started to purr and his grip loosened a bit. Anime was about to get up until Ryu had a better hold of her. When Anime turned to face Ryu she saw that he was awake now. He calmly said "hey Anime. Glad that your awake."

Anime stared at Ryu as she said "none of it was a dream... was it?" He shook his head as he said "nope. None of it was a dream. But I'm glad that your alive and well. I can see that all of your cuts healed up finally." Anime nodded as she asked "do... do you really love me Ryu?" Ryu nodded as he said "yes. I do." Anime blushed a bit as she said "I'm glad... that it wasn't a dream. I always wanted to hear that from you."

Ryu smiled as he said "I'm just glad that your alive... And that you would still be here... With me." Anime blushed even more as she said "really?" Again Ryu nodded as he leaned closer to Anime giving her a kiss. Anime returned his kiss and after that it went even further than the kiss if you know what I mean.

With Damian and Masuta

Damian and Masuta were sitting under a huge tree having a nice time. They were having the time of their lives. This has been the most fun Damian has had in a while. He couldn't believe it but... Damian was in love. He had fallen in love with Masuta... Masuta stared at him as she said "thank you Damian. This is the most fun I've had in a while. I never knew that I would find anyone that would care for me so much."

Damian could only smile as he said "of course I care about you. I... I think I'm in love with you Masuta." Masuta blushed a bit as she said "really?" He nodded as he said "of course. I told you that I don't lie to beautiful girls. Or any girl for that matter." Her blush deepened as she said "thank you Damian. Your the best thing that's ever happened to me." Than Damian leaned closer to Masuta and gave her a loving kiss.

Masuta returned the kiss as she thought _'this is my second chance in life... I can live happily now I bet. Maybe this is what Masukee always felt with Marcus around.'_Than they both got up and Damian calmly said "Masuta... How about you come with me? I'm sure the others won't mind... Even though you tried to kill Anime." Masuta slowly nodded as he said "alright. But don't forget it's up to them too, to let me stay with them."

He nodded as he calmly said "alright. But first Masukee has to be set free from your spell." Masuta blinked a few times in confusion as she said "but she should be free from my spell. Once..." Damian calmly finished for her "once you fell in love with me she would be freed right?" She nodded as she said "yes. But for some strange reason I can't feel her presents anymore. It's like she just disappeared."

Than Damian grabbed Masuta's hand and they walked back to the house. Hoping that they would let Masuta stay. But Damian had a feeling that it would be too much to ask for. As long as it was for Masuta he would give it a try to get her to stay. He had a feeling that he would just die if she wasn't with him. But it was worth a try. If they wouldn't let her stay than he would go with her instead!

Than they arrived at the house. Damian held the door open for her. But once they walked in Renji was standing by the door along with James. She tapped her foot saying "Damian! What is SHE doing here!?" Damian calmly said "she's here cause I want her to be here!" James calmly said "Damian don't you know that she got Masukee to kill Anime! Anime could have died!" Damian calmly said "that's right she "could" have died. But she didn't. Anime is still alive thanks to Ryu. I love Masuta and nothing can be done about that Renji! It's like with you and James! I can't live without her! Please let her stay!"

Renji sighed as she stared at Masuta. The bad vibes that she got from her was gone now. It was like she was a different person now. There was no dark aura around her what so ever. It was gone and replaced by a pure aura. This wasn't making any sense but than again nothing was making any sense to her at all. She would have to tell Anime about this later... When she was awake.

A few days later everything was normal again. Renji told Anime about Masuta and Damian being in love. Anime told Damian that Masuta could stay cause when it came to true love she didn't have the right to tore people apart from the people they love. She just couldn't do it. It wasn't right. Ryu calmly sat on the couch next to Anime. Marcus sat in a chair and Damian and Masuta both sat on another couch. They were waiting for Renji's big annoucment. What ever it is.

Renji and James walked into the living room. James calmly said "alright everyone. Me and Renji have a huge annoucment." Ryu calmly said "alright. What is it?" Renji blushed a bit as she said "I'm... pregnant." Everyone, well not Damian stared at Renji with wide eyes. Not believing it. Ryu yelled "YOU GOT HER PREGNANT JAMES! WHAT KIND OF IMMORTAL ARE YOU!?" Anime calmly said "one that only has the scent of sex coming from him."

Ryu sighed as he said "good point Anime." Marcus laughed as he said "so is the baby going to be a girl or a boy?" Renji calmly said "I'm not sure... We don't know yet." Everyone started to think about what the baby was going to be and that caused a lot of pain for Anime. Reading all of those things at the same time started to hurt her mind. Ryu saw the pain on Anime's face. He calmly asked "Anime are you alright?" Everyone stared at Anime wondering what was wrong with her. Anime yelled "STOP THINK AT THE SAME TIME! PLEASE IT HURTS!" Everyone not including Masuta were confused. Masuta calmly said "stop thinking at the same time and block your thoughts."

Ryu stared at Anime as he asked "Anime what's going on?" Anime didn't respond she only groaned in pain. Ryu calmly said "just do as Masuta said alright!" Than everyone's thoughts stopped and Anime calmed down. Renji asked "what happened Onee-chan?" Anime sighed sadly as she said "I... can read minds." Everyone was in shock. They didn't see that one coming. James calmly asked "since when could you read minds?"

Anime looked at her lap as she said "since I was around four years old. I can read minds not very well... During battle my mind reading always help me. But once in a while my mind reading powers just happen. I was hoping that you would never find out..." Than Anime got up and walked outside. Renji followed Anime as she said "I'll ask if she's alright."

Outside Anime stared at the starry sky. Renji sat next to Anime. She calmly said "what's so bad about mind reading Anime? It's really cool!" Anime sighed as she said "to you it is Renji. But where I was from it wasn't. I was the only one who could read minds. Who could control fire... Who loved the neko demons. I was considered a freak! A freak of nature!" Renji sighed sadly as she said "no your not Anime. I'm sure that Ryu would say that your just different."

Anime looked at the sky as she said "I just feel that way Renji-chan." What they didn't know is that Ryu was behind the tree listening to them talk. Anime sighed as she said "Ryu. I know your there." Ryu came out from the trees as he said "hey Anime..." Renji stood up as she said "I'll leave you alone. See ya." Than Renji walked inside and Ryu took a spot next to Anime. He calmly said "Anime... Your not a freak. You really are different."

Anime kept her gaze at the sky as she said "I'm a freak Ryu. I'm the only one in my family that's a Fire Inu Demon. Everyone else was a Water Inu. I hate it.. I was treated differently cause of it." Ryu sighed as he said "Anime... just trust us. We're all different from our families. And look how happy we are!"

Anime smiled a bit as she said "thank you Ryu... For caring." He smiled than he turned into a house cat and asked "may I lay in your lap?" Anime nodded as she said "sure. I don't mind Ryu." Than Ryu jumped in Anime's lap purring. She giggled as she started to pet Ryu. After a few minutes Anime fell asleep. Ryu kept purring until he felt Anime shivering. He looked up and said "here Anime."

Than he turned into a huge cat and wrapped himself around Anime. Anime stopped shivering as she mumbled in her sleep "thank you Ryu." He laid his head on the ground as he fell asleep. Renji was in the distance as she said "damn! Where's a camera when you need one!" Ryu curled himself tighter around Anime as he thought _'she's so warm... it's nice... staying like this...' _He than moved himself as he laid his head on her lap.

As they stayed like that he started to sing with some emotion.

"I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you  
And the reason is you  
And the reason is you  
And the reason is you

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you."

He looked up and stared at Anime's neck. Anime than woke up and saw Ryu's stare. She calmly said "hello Ryu." His eyes met with hers as he said "hey..." Anime smiled as she said "I heard you sing Ryu." Ryu was shocked as he said "wh-what do you think?" After that was said he looked away. Anime calmly said "I thought you sang very well Ryu." Ryu calmly said "...you know... what I sang was true..." "Really?" Said a confused Anime.

"yeah... you made me change, Anime-chan..." Said a calm Ryu. Anime calmly said "I didn't know." He finally looked back at her as he said "how could you not know? I was completely depressed before I met you... and... you helped me deal with my past..." "I thought that it was everyone and not just me." Said a confused Anime. Ryu happily said "you helped the most."

"I see I'm surprised I didn't realize." Said a still confused Anime. Ryu rubbed his face against hers as he said "it's alright... purr." Anime smiled at Ryu as she said "well I guess we should go back inside. It's late after all." Anime stood up as did Ryu when he transformed back to normal. They both walked in to see that everyone was now asleep. Anime went to her room and Ryu went to his rom. They both fell asleep.

Later at night Ryu woke up to the sound of crying. He followed the scent of tears all the way to Anime's room. When he opened the door and saw her crying her eyes out as she tossed and turned in her sleep. He ran to her and once he reached her he held Anime in his arms. Ryu calmly said "Anime wake up! Please wake up!"

There was no responds as Anime just kept saying "it's my fault! It's my fault that she's dead!" Ryu started to gently shake her as he said "Anime it's only a dream! It's not real! Wake up!" Than Anime woke up and saw Ryu. She calmly said "when did you get here?" Ryu calmly said as he wiped her tears "I heard you crying. So I came here to make sure that you were alright. I'm just glad that your awake now." Anime calmly asked "Ryu... Will you stay here with me... Please..."

He nodded as he said "yeah. I'll stay with you tonight." Than he climbed into Anime's bed and held Anime close as he said "are you going to be alright Anime?" She whispered "I don't know. I was so scared. I might not be able to sleep for a while." He nodded as he said "don't worry Anime. I'll help you sleep." You all can probably guess what he means.

The next day it was around noon. Anime was up and she was getting lunch ready. Ryu was walking down the stairs. He took a whif of himself and thought _'bah! I need a shower.'_ Than he walked back up the stairs and started to take a shower.

Anime started to sing.

"there is a place a longing for tonight for a place I love so far far away that lives in my heart a treasure deep inside and I keep wandering until I find it again someday, somewhere the flowers are in bloom the candle burning in a room there is comfort in the darkness night even when there is no star in sight I know you will always be with me I know I will always have my memory no matter how far away I roam I will be dreaming my way home, time froze but I kept moving on all I have loved all I have known I turned around and then all I did right but I believed I'm never far from home somewhere the flowers aren't in bloom I can almost smell their perfume somewhere the candle still burning bright brings comfort to the darkness night I know you will always be with me I know I will have my memory doesn't matter how far away I roam I will be dreaming my way home, I know you will always be with me I know I will always have my memory no matter how far away I roam I will be dreaming my way home, I will be dreaming my way home."

Ryu could hear Anime in the shower as he thought _'whoa... she sings with more emotion than I do...'_Than Anime was done making lunch and she yelled "LUNCH IS READY!" Than everyone ran down the stairs. Well just Renji and Ryu. Everyone else have gone out. Renji was at the table first as she said "so what's for lunch this time Anime?" Anime smiled as she said "rice. Just normal rice. Well with some fish in it anyway."

Than Ryu was walking in the kitchen. His hair was still slightly wet . Ryu sat at the table as he said "what's for lunch Anime?" Anime calmly said "rice with fish. I put lots of fish in yours." He smiled and everyone started to dig in. Anime calmly ate as Renji said "this is so fucking good!" Anime giggled as she said "thank you. It's a new recipe I was working on. I've had it once and it was good. I wouldn't just try a new recipe on anyone without trying it myself first."

Ryu smiled as he said "this is really good Anime! You sure can cook." Anime giggled as she said "thank you Ryu." Than they were finished and Anime started to pick up the dirty dishes. Renji said "I'll help!" Than Ryu said "I'll dry!" After they were done doing the dishes Anime walked into the living room. amian walked in and Renji calmly asked "hey Damian. How are you?" Damian smiled as he said "I'm doing great! Mating season is almost over at last!"

Ryu sighed with relief as he thought_'thank Kami... I thought I'd end up jumping Anime... Why the hell does the season pick me last!? WHY!?'_He walked away and into the living room. He saw Anime laying in a chair with her head on the arm and her legs hanging over the other arm. She was reading a book and she smiled at him as she said "hello Ryu. Are you ok? You kinda look troubled." He quickly said "I'm fine! I'll be right back!" Than he ran off. Anime was confused and she went back to her book.. Until she fell asleep.

Ryu was coming out of his room as a cat thinking as he panted _'I've got to get more control! I almost ended up jumping her again! God I hate this!'_Than after taking a few deep breaths he walked down the stairs. He saw Anime sleeping on the chair. Ryu jumped on the back of the chair and curled himself on Anime's stomach. He laid his head on her hand and fell asleep as he purred.

Renji and Damian walked in and they both saw this. They both smirked as the same idea crossed their mind. Damian ran and came back with a camera. Renji smirked as she whispered "take a good picture alright. Make sure that you don't wake either of them up." He nodded as he slowly walked up to the sleeping demons and snapped a picture of them then him and Renji ran out of the room. To get the pictures developed.

Anime was having a strange dream. In her dream she was in a strange meadow. But at least a few feet away from her was Ryu. His back was turned to her. Anime calmly asked "Ryu what's going on?" Than he turned around. But when he did Anime was in shock. It looked like Ryu but his eyes were a blood shade of red. It scared her a bit. He calmly said "you hurt him pretty bad. I'm surprised that he even cared for you."

Anime screamed "what are you talking about?" The man calmly said "you hurt Ryu. Well not right now but you will end up hurting him." Anime screamed "I'll never do that! I would never hurt Ryu!" The man walked closer to Anime as he said "I know you'll end up hurting him. So which is why I must destroy you now." Anime started to walk back saying "leave me alone! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Anime woke up dropping her book on the floor. Than she saw Ryu laying on her. He stared at Anime and asked "are you alright?" Anime nodded a bit as she said "I was just having a bad dream. There was a man... He kinda looked like you but had really horrible blood red eyes. I was so scared." Ryu nodded as he said "don't worry Anime it was only a dream."

Anime sat up while still holding onto Ryu making sure that he wouldn't fall. Than she placed him in her lap. Ryu rubbed against her as he purred. Anime giggled and started to rub his ears. Ryu stared at Anime with wide eyes. Anime was confused as she asked "what's the matter Ryu?"

Ryu than placed his paws on her shoulders and transformed back to normal. But when he did transform back it made Anime blush. Cause he wasn't wearing anything... he was naked! Anime stared at Ryu as she said "Ryu don't you think you should put some clothes on?" He stared at her saying "no." Than he kissed her hard. Anime was so confused. Something was wrong! Ryu would be doing this... would he?

Than he picked Anime up and ran up the stairs. Once they were in a room Ryu calmly said "me make mate now." Anime's eyes widen as she said"Ryu just what the heck is wrong with you!?" Ryu calmly said "mate now." Than Anime slapped him across the face screaming "this isn't you Ryu!"

Everyone could hear this from down stairs and Renji calmly said "HE'S VERY HORNY!!" Damian laughed as he said "I have to agree sis." Ryu yelled "OW!" Than he snapped back to reality and saw what he was about to do. He put Anime down and said "oh.. I... I'm so sorry!" Than he returned into a house cat and Anime calmly said "what was that Ryu? What happened?"

Ryu looked away as he said "... well... When you rubbed my ears while I was in my heat cycle it pushed me over the edge of my self control. I normally have all of my self control but rubbing my ears makes me lose my focus and this is what happens." Anime gasped as she said "I'm so sorry Ryu! I didn't mean too!" Ryu shook his head as he said "don't worry about it Anime. I should be the one saying sorry for not telling you ahead of time. I'll be down stairs..."

Than Ryu walked out of hte room as did Anime. They both walked down the stairs. Ryu clamly thought _'that... was embarrassing...'_They both sat on the couch. Renji walked into the living room and said "hey Anime!" Anime smiled a bit as she said "hi Renji-chan. How are you feeling?" Renji smiled a bit as she said "I'm doing good. Even though this will be my first pup." Anime smiled more as she said "well the main thing is that your still healthy." Ryu nodded as he said "yeah. The main thing is your health. Cause if your still in good health than so will the pups." Renji nodded as she said "so you don't think its a little weird at all?"

Anime shook her head as she said "no of course not. You worry too much you know that Renji-chan." Renji laughed a bit as she said "maybe your right. Even though that's mostly you that worries a lot." Anime laughed as well until she placed her hand on her forehead as if she was sick. Ryu asked "are you alright Anime?" Anime nodded as she said "yeah I"m fine. Nothing to worry about? I'm going to the springs see ya."

Than Anime walked out of the house with her swim suit and towel. Ryu sighed as he said "I almost mated to her against her will." Renji sighed a bit as she said "it couldn't be helped Ryu. You love Anime and it must have also pushed you over the edge. Not just her rubbing your ears." Ryu nodded as he said "yeah... I guess..." After a half an hour Anime came back wearing a new kimono. Ryu saw this and thought_ 'shit! She looks hot!! I have to get out of here! WHY GOD WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME!?'_

Than Ryu ran off. Anime stared where Ryu ran off too. She calmly said "guess he wants to be left alone." Renji nodded as she said "yeah. Or the fact that your wearing a new kimono while he's in heat. Anime smacked her forehead as she said "I forgot about that... I can't believe I forgot already!" Renji calmly said "maybe it's because you were so relaxed at the springs that you just forgot." Anime nodded as she said "I have a horrible memory..."

Renji laughed a bit as she said "lots of people do Anime-chan. Just keep smiling and I'm sure that Ryu will start acting normal soon as long he thinks that you happy with him no matter what. Besides I'm guessing that his heat cycle is almost done with." Anime nodded as she said "thanks Renji-chan."


	15. Chapter 15

**Heated Battles**

It's been two weeks and mating season was finally over! Ryu was glad cause he's been avoiding Anime all that time. Anime spent most of her time with Renji, James, Damian and Masuta. Marcus disappeared one day and they didn't know where he could have gone. After a few days of searching they couldn't find his scent. So they thought that maybe he went looking for Masukee.

Renji was starting to show that she really was pregnant and everyone was helping her in anyway that they could. James wouldn't leave her side. For he was concern for Renji's well fare and the pups. They didn't want to lose them. But they saw something strange with Anime. She's been fainting a couple times a day and she would just say that she was either 'fine' or 'I'm just tired nothing to worry about'.

Everyone but Anime is in the living room. Renji was next to James and Ryu sat in the chair. Masuta and Damian were going to be gone for a few says for some strange reason. Ryu calmly asked "where's Anime?" Renji looked at the Neko demon and said "I don't know. I think she's in the garden again. She seems to go there a lot." James calmly said "don't worry Ryu. She's fine."

Ryu nodded slightly as he said "I know but... I just have a strange feeling that I have to protect her at all times now. I don't know why though." James sighed as he said "like I said. You don't need to worry. She was a general, and a good one at that." Ryu glared at James as he said "please stop talking about that. We all know that Anime hates it when we talk about that and she'll know if we were since she can read minds."

Renji calmly said "well you also seem to forget that she doesn't have control over it either. She can't read minds at will. It just happens for her. So she might not know that we were talking about it." Ryu just sighed and he walked outside looking for Anime. Renji stared at James as she said "I have a good feeling that Ryu is going to ask Anime to be his mate soon."

James nodded as he said "yeah..." _'that is before she dies at least... Ryu is going to be crushed when he finds out that Anime's been sick for years and that she'll die in the end...'_Renji stared at James and saw the sadden expression as she asked "what's wrong?" He stared at her as he said "nothing. I'm fine. Every thing's fine." Renji just stared at James for a bit than leaned her head on his shoulder. She had a feeling that he was hiding something but didn't want to ask him about it. He might have a reason for hiding it... she'll find out soon enough... Maybe anyway.

With Ryu

Ryu was walking outside looking for Anime. But so far he had no luck. He was about to walk back inside until he saw Anime standing by the lake. Not wanting to be seen he hid behind a tree. He could tell that something was on Anime's mind. Something that was bothering her. But what? Than he could hear her singing.

"It always begins under the ultramarine sky  
I make a promise now and begin to walk

Yah, the desert glows in gold (I keep on wandering)  
Searching for the diamond flower (in the hot wind)  
For the first time, I am living for another person

I have something I want to protect  
So that I never, ever lose it again

Yah, I have a wish in my heart (shaking)  
In order to make it come true (I'll get hurt as much as it takes)  
I'll clutch my sword now because I want you to smile

My nails rip through the red, red shadows  
That fill my torn-apart memories  
Even if they split, let them grab  
That precious thing I want to protect

The diamond flower that bloomed the night I loved and cried for someone

I have something I want to protect  
I'll never, ever lose it again  
Let it ring out, this heartbeat that's smaller and fainter than anyone else's  
But also tougher than anyone else's."

Ryu was shocked. Why would Anime sing that kind of song? Than he stepped on a twig and as soon as he did Anime's claws started to burn. They were ignited with flames as she turned around. She swung her claws and they hit the tree. Anime yelled "WHO'S THERE!?" There was no answer. Ryu couldn't move. Anime yelled "I KNOW YOUR THERE! COME OUT WHOEVER YOU ARE!" Than Ryu stepped out from behind the tree as he said "calm down Anime it's just me."

The fire disappeared from Anime's claws as she said "sorry Ryu. I didn't know you were there... How long have you been there?" Ryu calmly said "not long. I heard you sing... Why would you sing that kind of song Anime?" She just shrugged as she said "I don't know. I guess I just felt like singing something and that song just popped in my head. Well... I'm going to head back in. I feel like some apples."

Ryu chuckled as he said "you and your apples." Anime giggled as she said "I love apples as much as you love fish. So you coming Ryu?" He nodded as he followed Anime back into the house. Ryu calmly said "I'm going to take a shower." Than he walked off. Anime walked into the kitchen. As she did there was a note on the counter. Anime picked it up and read _"To Anime and Ryu. Me and Renji left to the forest to figure out what this demonic aura was. We didn't have enough time to find you and Ryu so we left to fight it off. So until we get back you two are alone. See ya Later From James."_

Anime just sighed as she said "they went to a battle... WHY? RENJI'S PREGNANT FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!! Aw screw it... I can't do anything. I don't even know where they went." Than she started to cut some apples for herself. After a few minutes she was almost done cutting the apples. She smiled cause she was about to enjoy some apples. Than without focusing she yelled "OW!!"

Than she heard foot steps running down the stairs and when she heard his voice he said "Anime, what happened!?" She turned around holding her now bleeding finger as she said "I cut my finger. Nothing to worry about. I'm fine really." Than she saw that Ryu only had a towel around his waist and that made her blush a bit. He walked up to her and held her finger. Ryu calmly said "you really can be a klutz huh?"

Than he placed her bleeding finger in his mouth causing Anime to blush more. She whispered "thank you Ryu." Ryu pulled Anime's hand from his mouth and he stared at her with a strange look in his eyes. Anime stared at him and asked "something wrong Ryu? Why are you staring at me like that?" Ryu started to lean closer to Anime and this was making her blush even more.

Anime asked "Ryu why are you leaning closer?" He calmly said with half lidded eyes "I really like you Anime... Well I guess you already knew that since I told you..." She nodded as he said "and... I... want to stay with you forever." Anime just blushed more as she said "Ryu..." Than he placed his finger on her bottom lip and tilted her head up giving her a kiss. Anime was so confused about Ryu's words. But her mind had gone blank and she just returned the kiss.

Ryu broke the kiss as he stared at the blushing Inu demon. He calmly said "sorry..." Anime calmly said "that's alright Ryu... huh?" Ryu asked "something wrong?" She nodded as she said "yeah. I sense danger in the forest. Renji and James are in the forest somewhere. Let's go!" Ryu calmly said "well let me change first." She nodded as she said "I'll be waiting outside for you."

Than she walked outside and Ryu ran to his room to change. After a few minutes Ryu ran out of the house wearing the same shirt that Anime made for him and his black jeans and his gloves with the cut off fingers. He ran to Anime as he said "alright I'm ready!" Then they were off deep in the forest.

James and Renji (after Ryu left)

Renji stared at James as she said "I have a good feeling that Ryu is going to ask Anime to be his mate soon."

James nodded as he said "yeah..." _'that is before she dies at least... Ryu is going to be crushed when he finds out that Anime's been sick for years and that she'll die in the end...'_Renji stared at James and saw the sadden expression as she asked "what's wrong?" He stared at her as he said "nothing. I'm fine. Every thing's fine." Renji just stared at James for a bit than leaned her head on his shoulder. She had a feeling that he was hiding something but didn't want to ask him about it. He might have a reason for hiding it... she'll find out soon enough... Maybe anyway.

Than James had a strange look on his face. Renji saw this and asked with concern in her voice "what is it James?" James calmly said "I sense something in the forest. We should check it out! Let's go!" Than Renji and James ran out of the house. Before they did James left a note and ran with Renji on his back. It was kinda hard for him to run with someone on his back but as long as it was Renji he didn't mind.

They ran for what seemed like hours till they reached the village. Renji got off of James back and they both looked around. James calmly said "I sensed it somewhere around here." Renji looked around and said "I don't sense anything. It's gone. Maybe it was a demon and it was destroyed." James nodded as he said "that could be it Renji."

Than there was a new voice saying "what do you demons want?!" James and Renji turned around and saw a demon there. He had long silver hair, gold eyes and wore a red hakama. James calmly said "that is none of your concern half demon." Renji stared at the demon and said "no way! Your Inuyasha!" Inuyasha nodded as he said "you smell like a wolf... I hate wolves!" Than Inuyasha was about to charge at Renji until James went in front of her saying "attack her and die."

He stopped saying "why are you protecting her!?" James calmly said "cause she's my mate and I won't let you harm her or my pup." Inuyasha was taken back as he said "mate? Pup?" James nodded as he said "anyway. Me and Renji only came here to figure out what the demonic aura was. But it's gone." Inuyasha calmly said "yeah. Me and KAgome took care of it. Just who are you?"

James calmly said "I'm James." Inuyasha was in shock as he said "you mean James... The Inu Immortal!" James gave a firm nod as he said "yes. That's me." Inuyasha calmly said "well... there aren't any demons here. Not at the moment anyway." James sighed as he said "well that was a waste of time huh Renji." She nodded. Inuyasha calmly said "well see ya." Than Inuyasha was about to walk away until James said "I sense danger in your village Inuyasha."

Inuyasha turned around as he said "there is? Dammit!" Than Inuyasha ran to the village with James and Renji right behind him. They arrived at the village to see a huge bear demon arrived and started to attack the village. Inuyasha charged at the demon as did James. Renji summoned her sword and tried to cut his arms off.

The demon swung it's arm and hit both Inuyasha and James. Renji yelled "JAMES!" The demon stared at Renji with a dark smile. She was on her own. Then when Renji took a swing at the demon he just moved and was about to attack her from behind. Renji closed her eyes as she saw the demon behind her.

After a minute has passed Renji felt something grab her and heard something hissing in pain. She opened her eyes and saw Anime. Anime smiled as she said "hey Renji-chan." Renji asked "what? When did you get here?" Anime calmly said "just now. I saw the demon and saw that you were about to get attacked. So I grabbed you took the hit and here we are."

Than Anime turned to face the demon. Ryu went to help James and Inuyasha and saw that they were in bad shape. The bear demon stared at Anime as he said "you look familiar. Have I seen you before?" Anime smirked as she said "your looking at the cause of your death." The bear had a good look at the look in Anime's eyes as he said with fear "you! Your General Anime! I'm outta here!!" Than the bear demon ran off."

Anime sighed as she said "why does every demon run off as soon as they know who I was." Renji laughed as she said "but you've got to admit Onee-chan. It's funny on how they react." Then Anime fell to her knees in pain. Renji asked "are you ok?" Than she saw the huge mark on her back. The demon must have clawed her in the back when Anime appeared to help out. Renji asked "will you be alright?" Anime smirked a bit as she said "yeah. I'm alright. Just give it a hour and the pain should stop."

Ryu walked up to Anime and Renji with James and Inuyasha behind him. Inuyasha calmly said "this is just weird. I meet one of the immortals. Get helped by a neko. And meet a old general. What next! A Neko and Inu in love?" Ryu and Anime blushed as James said "well Inuyasha that has happened." Inuyasha was in shock but didn't say anything. Then a old woman came out od a small hut. She had long grey hair wearing a red and white hakama. The old woman also had a eye patch and she walked up to them saying "are ye good or bad demons?"

Ryu helped Anime up as he said "we're good demons. Me and Anime came to help our friends." Inuyasha calmly said "what do you want Kaede?" Kaede calmly said "I came to see if these demons were good or evil." Ryu calmly asked "are you going to be alright Anime?" She nodded as she said "I'm fine. Really. Nothing to worry about."

Kaede calmly said "how about ye all stay my my hut to let your wounds heal?" Renji calmly said "that sounds like a good idea. What do you think James?" James nodded as he said "yeah. I think we could use a good rest." Then they all walked into Kaede's hut. James sat next to the wall with Renji in his lap. Ryu and Anime were across from them. He had his arm around Anime's shoulders being careful not to touch the huge wound on her back.

Kaede calmly said "thank you for helping us with that demon." Ryu calmly said "we're glad to help." James calmly said "yeah. We live to help. Right Renji." She nodded as she said "yeah. We're glad to help... Even though the demon ran away as son as he found out who Anime was." Inuyasha snorted as he said "I'm surprised that you even hang out with her. I've heard of General Anime even if I was pinned to a tree for 50 years." Ryu looked at Anime as she was sound asleep. He calmly said "it wasn't her fault."

Inuyasha said in a calm tone of voice "how is it not her fault! She killed many people. Some of them were human!" James whacked Inuyasha in the back of the head as he said "unless you you don't want to deal with a angry Neko I suggest that you shut up about Anime and her past. Also don't talk to her that way. She's like our family. Well she is mine by blood." Inuyasha stared at James as James said "she's my decedent. Now shut up or else."

Then there was someone's voice coming from outside the hut. It was a man's voice saying "Sophia Salene Renjina! I know your in there! Come out unless you want this village burned down!" Renji whispered "damn! They found me!" Anime's ear twitched as she woke up saying "what do you mean?" Renji calmly said "let's just say that it's some people from where I used to live have come to get me for doing something."

Anime calmly said "well... I have an idea." Than she stood up and walked up to Renji saying "I learned this while I was still a general." Anime pulled one of a strand of Renji's hair and said a spell. As soon as the spell was finished Anime looked just like Renji. Everyone gasped. Anime calmly said "alright. I look like you so they should buy it. But sadly I can't sound like you. I'll read your mind so I can lip on what your saying alright." Renji nodded as Anime walked out of the hut.

Than Anime faced a strange man. He had short brown hair, brown eyes and a white hakama. Anime mouthed as Renji said "what do you want?" The man calmly said "you can cut the crap. I know your not Renji." Anime's eyes widen as she changed back saying "how did you know?" The man said "you may be able to change your appearance but you can't change your height. Tell me where Renji is or else I'll take your soul!"

Anime laughed as she said "like I would tell you! I wouldn't betray my friends! Not to mention you can't take someones soul it's just-" Before she could finish her sentence the man held his hand out and a silver light came out of Anime's chest. Than Ryu came out of the hut as Anime started to fall. Ryu yelled "Anime! Anime wake up! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER!?" The man laughed as he said "who ever is involved with Renji gets their soul taken away. If you want this girl to have her soul back before it's too late bring Renji to the end of the forest. You have about 4 hours until the girl is long gone."

Than he disappeared. Ryu growled as he thought _'this isn't good...'_Than he brought Anime inside. Renji calmly said "I heard what happened Ryu." James looked at Anime as he said "well... You only have 4 hours until Anime's gone. What are you going to do? He only wants Renji." Ryu calmly said "I know for a fact that who ever this guy is. That he doesn't expect Anime to live. The edge of the forest is at least 2 hours to get to and back. Even if I was in my huge neko form I wouldn't get back in time. I have an idea on how to keep her alive until I get back. And don't worry I'm not going to trade Renji for Anime's soul... I'm going to kill him."

James nodded as he said "anyway. How are you going to make sure that Anime stays alive till you get back?" Ryu calmly said "a courting mark. It's the only thing that can keep her alive at the moment. It's the only choice I've got." Than Ryu placed his finger on Anime's neck leaving a strange mark. (I have no idea how a courting mark works so don't kill me please!)

Than he ran out of the hut. Inuyasha calmly said "what's the big deal with her anyway? He's a neko demon and she's a inu demon. Shouldn't they hate each other?" James calmly said "not these two. Anime believes that the nekos and inus can live in peace. Ryu believes her. And he loves her." Renji smiled as she said "it is a little strange but I'm happy for Ryu and Anime."

With Ryu

Ryu ran through the deep forest. Hoping that he would get to that man before he disappeared with Anime's soul. As he ran he heard a faint voice saying _"please save me... someone anyone? Please save me..."_Ryu calmly said "don't worry. I'll save you Anime. Just hold on I'll get your soul back." He ran even faster till he finally reached the edge of the forest. He saw the man again. Ryu calmly said "give me Anime's soul. Unless you want to die."

The man held the silver light in his hand as he said "you kill me? Ha that's a laugh. You couldn't even protect her. And you think that you can beat me?" Ryu growled deadly as he said "you had your chance." Than he transformed into his large Neko form and charged at the man. Ryu clawed at the man then started to rip him to shreds just like how he ripped Falcon to shreds.

Than the small silver light laid on the ground. The light from it was already starting to fade. Ryu returned to normal and picked it up. He calmly said "don't worry Anime. I'll get you back to your body. Don't worry..." Than he started to run back to the hut where Anime's body was. Hoping that he would get there in time.

Back with everyone else.

Everyone stared at Anime as she slept. Renji calmly said "do you think that Ryu will make it back in time?" James nodded as he said "just have some faith Renji. Ryu can and will make it back in time to save her." Than just as that was said Ryu came through the door panting. He calmly said "hey. I'm back and with Anime's soul!" Than Ryu walked up to Anime and knelt to her. Renji asked "is it going to work? The light from her soul looks really faint..."

Ryu nodded as he said "as long as there's still a light than she'll make it." Than the light floated to Anime's body. James calmly said "this should work right? Even with your courting mark the light from her soul would still fade. So do you think that you made it in time?"

Ryu growled as he said "I know I made it so shut up!" Than Anime opened her eyes slowly. But her eyes were only open half way. Ryu stared at her as he said "Anime! Your ok!" She stared at everyone that was in the small hut. But said nothing. Ryu held Anime in his arms saying "I made it in time! I really made it in time!" Everyone smiled. Kaede calmly said "I am glad ye saved her." Ryu smiled as he said "I'm just glad that she's still alive. And that I didn't have to give Renji to that guy. Oh and don't worry about him. I kill the guy for taking Anime's soul."

Ryu calmly said "well I think we should get going. It was nice meeting you Kaede... and you too I guess Inuyasha." Inuyasha just let out a "feh" as he walked to the back of the room. James calmly said "we should head back to the house. It's late after all." Renji nodded as they both walked out of the hut. Ryu picked up Anime and held her bridle style in his arms. James had Renji on his back and they all walked back to the house.

Ryu stared at Anime as she blinked her blank eyes. He asked "how come Anime won't say anything? And why are her eyes blank?" James calmly said "it'll take a while for her soul to reconnect. So she'll be like that for a few minutes. Or maybe longer. It's hard to say." Ryu stared at Anime as he said "Anime... Do you know who I am?" Anime looked at him and she nodded slowly. He smiled as he said "so you still have your memories. So that's good."

After a hour they arrived at the house. Renji was worn out and her and James went to bed. Ryu carried Anime to bed as he said "Anime can you speak yet?" Anime stared at Ryu as she quietly said "s-s-s-s-s-so-rt... of..." He smiled as he set her on her bed. Ryu calmly said "Anime... Can I ask you something?" She nodded as he said "well... I was... wondering since... you have the courting mark on... you when I was getting your soul back... if you would... well... you know... become... my... mate...?"

Anime's eyes widen with shock. Her blank eyes stared at Ryu as he waited for an answer. He calmly said "you don't want to be my mate do you Anime?" Anime calmly said "I... wa-sn't... expecting... you... to ask... me... that... My... answer... is... y-y-y-y-es. But... I'd like... some rest... I'm... really... tired..." He nodded as he said "alright. I'll let you sleep. After all you need the rest after what happened today." She smiled as sleep claimed her.

Ryu smiled as he said "I'm glad that she said yes. Nothing can ruin this moment." Than he walked to the other side of the bed and laid there as he too fell asleep.

The Next Morning

Everyone but Anime was awake. James and Renji sat in the living room. Ryu was just walking down the stairs with a huge grin on his face. James asked "why are you so happy Ryu?" Renji calmly said "you asked her didn't you!?" Ryu calmly said "I asked Anime to be my mate and she said yes!" James smiled as he said "well congrats! I wish you both happiness."

Ryu could only smile as he said "I have a feeling that this will be the best day of my life!" Than he saw Anime walking down the stairs. She had a smile on her face as she said "hey everyone." Renji calmly said "your eyes aren't blank anymore." Anime shook her head as she said "nope. A good rest was all I needed. And I feel- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Anime fell to her knees placing a hand over her neck. She screamed in pain as she said "make the burning stop!"

Ryu ran to her and saw that she was covering the courting mark. He sighed as he removed the courting mark. Anime stopped screaming and she fainted from the pain. Ryu placed Anime on the couch as he said "I'll be out for a while... See ya..." Than he walked out of the house. James stared at Ryu as he left saying "some thing's not right. A courting mark shouldn't burn someone unless they either reject it or something else... I don't remember what though. I know though that it can't be rejection cause Anime loves Ryu."

Renji calmly said "yeah... But I have a bad feeling that Ryu is going to do something that would be bad... But what could it be?"


	16. Chapter 16

Kuroyami no Ushiva (Kuro, for short)  
Age: n/a  
Race: Neko sanjiyan  
Weapons: claws, fangs and dark elaments  
Ability: five tail wrap up, dark storm crash  
Height: 5'7"

**Kuro's Soul and Lucifer appears**

James and Renji were trying to get Anime to wake up. They both had a bad feeling that Ryu was going to do something rash. But so far they couldn't get her to wake up. Renji calmly said "how are we going to get her up? She won't respond to us!" James sighed as he said "I know. But what can we do? Ryu left and he thinks that Anime rejected him. It could have been anything that made the courting mark burn. But what?"

Renji shrugged as she said "I'm not sure." She turned back to Anime shaking her. Trying to wake her up but so far she ot nothing.

With Ryu

Ryu was walking through a open field. His head was low thinking about what had happened. Than a voice entered his mind as it said "_I don't know why you fell in love with her Ryu. She never loved you in return since she rejected you. You have nothing left for Ryu. Let me take control. My soul and your soul must fuse."_ Ryu nodded as he said "fine Kuro. Go ahead. I don't care. I don't give a damn about it anymore! I just don't care! Do what the hell you want!"

Than Ryu's earrings cracked than broke into pieces. As soon as the pieces hit the ground Ryu's eyes turned red and his his hair turned gold and the ends of his hair turned red. Than he laughed as he said "thanks for letting me control your body Ryu. It's time to summon Lilith." Than Kuro laughed a dark and evil laugh.

Back with the others

Everyone felt a jolt go through them. James stared at Renji as he asked "did you feel that Renji?" Renji nodded as she said "yeah. I sensed it too. What was that?" James calmly said "I'm not sure... I can't tell." Than they both stared at Anime and saw her waking up. She was walking toward the door. James was about to stop her until Anime turned around holding a strange sword. The blade was made of real fire and it gave a strange power.

James stared at Anime's now ruby red eyes as she said "don't even try to stop me. I have to save Ryu. He's in trouble! I swear if you try to stop me I'll might hurt you James." James stared at Anime as he said "are you really Anime or are you someone else at the moment."

Anime growled a bit and she ran out the door as the sword disappeared. Renji was shocked as she asked "what just happened?" James calmly said "I'm not sure. But that was only half of Anime's mind. One half was Anime and the other half was someone else. But either way both sides love Ryu." Renji nodded as she said "I just hope that she gets to him in time. But... what is this other presents that I'm feeling?"

James shook as he said "I'm not sure but... Who ever it is... He's with Masukee." Renji gasped as she said "with Masukee! But how!?" He shook his head as he said "I'm not sure Renji. I'm just not sure." Than Damian walked in the house with Masuta saying "hey I'm back!" Renji calmly said "Damian? Your back early." James sighed as he said "Damian, Masuta. I need you both to look after Renji. I have to do something. I'll be back."

Than James ran out of the house. Damian and Masuta were confused. Renji calmly explained everything that had happened.

With Anime

Anime was seen running toward where Ryu was. She could feel the demonic energy growing. Than she felt the same presents that she felt in her dream. Just thinking about that made her shake with fear. But she wouldn't let that stop her. Than her mind drifted off to Ryu being hurt or worse... dead. Thinking about that made her cry.

Than she arrived at the field. Anime could hear the dark laughter coming from Kuro. But of course she couldn't tell that Ryu wasn't there at the moment. Than she took a few steps forward, tears still in her eyes. She whispered "Ryu..." Kuro turned around and saw Anime standing there. He calmly thought _'she sensed my aura?'_Than Ryu's voice entered Kuro's mind saying '_Anime showed up? Why?'_

Anime calmly said "Ryu? What happened to you?" Kuro laughed as he said "Ryu isn't here at the moment. I'm in control over his body. You did hurt him pretty bad after all." Anime stared at Kuro's eyes as she said "what do you mean? I would never hurt him!" Kuro stared at her as he said "you rejected his mark. He was really upset about that. Just for hurting him I should kill you."

Anime screamed "I would never reject him! I want Ryu back! And if I have to fight you than so be it! I want to talk to him now!!" Kuro spoke to Ryu in a calm voice _"Ryu. She wants to talk to you."_Than Kuro switched out as Ryu was now in control. His hair returned to normal as did his eyes.

Anime stared at Ryu saying with concern "Ryu? Is that really you?" Ryu stared at her through his bangs as he said "what do you want Anime?" Anime calmly/sadly said "Ryu... I hurt you didn't I?" He nodded as Anime said "I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you! I would never want to hurt you! I don't know why that happened but... I would never ever want to hurt you." Than Anime started to cry as she said "I would never want to hurt you Ryu. And the only way to make it right... is if you hurt me."

Ryu placed his hand on the side of his face as he said "why would I want to hurt you after all the things I've done just to protect you. And all the times I've told you how much I love you? Why?" Anime looked down closing her eyes as she said "cause it's only fair. You can hit me. It's only fair Ryu."

Than Ryu walked up to Anime. Once he walked up to her he held his hand up with the sad/angry look in his eyes. His hand started to shake getting ready to hit Anime. Anime just kept her head down as tears streamed down her face. Than Ryu dropped his hand but wrapped his arms around Anime pulling her close. Anime opened her eyes in shock. She was expecting him to hit her, not embrace her.

Ryu hugged Anime close as he said "I can't... I just can't do it... I don't want to hurt you in anyway Anime. I just can't do it." Anime gripped Ryu's shirt and cried into his chest. Ryu calmly said "why are you crying Anime?" Anime said between sobs "I was so worried about you! I thought that I would lose you! I feared that I would never see you again! As soon as I saw Kuro... I was scared. I thought that... that I would never see you again."

Ryu rubbed her back saying "I'm not leaving. I won't leave like that again. Don't worry." She looked up at Ryu as she said "I'm sorry that I hurt you Ryu." He stared at Anime as he said "I know you didn't mean it... well now I do." Than he kissed Anime as she returned the kiss. Than Ryu broke the kiss as he said "someones coming." With that said a man with long black hair wearing a grey hakama walked into the field.

He stared at Ryu and Anime with his black eyes. He calmly said with a wicked smile "hand over the girl." Ryu kept his grip on Anime as he said "go to hell! I won't give Anime to you!" Than there was a new voice saying "oh why not Ryu? We just want her blood." Ryu just growled as he said "who's there!?" Than someone walked right next to the man. Anime's and Ryu's eyes widen with shock. Anime calmly said "Masukee..."

Masukee laughed as she said "hello Anime-chan and Ryu-kun. It's so good to see you again." Anime was in shock as she said "what's going on Ryu? What's wrong with Masukee?" Ryu calmly said "I'm guessing when Masuta was controlling her this man came along and took her since Damian brought out Masuta's good side."

Masukee stared at Ryu as he said "Ryu just hand over Anime and me and Lucifer will spar your life. We only want her blood." Ryu growled grew dark as he said "you won't get her! I won't let you take her from me!" He held onto Anime tight as Anime yelled "just what is wrong with you Masukee-chan! This isn't you at all!" Masukee laughed as she said "don't scream Anime. It only provokes my hunger."

Ryu moved Anime to the side as he held out his wrist saying "this is what you want? Take my blood! Just tell me this... Why do you want Anime's blood?" Lucifer chuckled as he said "we want her blood cause a Fire Inu's blood is very rare to find and it has a wonderful taste to it. Now we have a Fire Inu but sadly you are in our way." Ryu growled as he said "I don't give a damn. I won't let you take her from me." Masukee charged at Ryu as he whispered to Anime "run. I'll be alright. I love you Anime."

Anime looked back from Ryu and Masukee as she yelled "I won't leave you Ryu! I won't let you do this!!" Than she pushed him out of the way getting bit in the neck by Masukee. Ryu hit the ground as he saw Anime standing there with Masukee's fangs in her neck. Masukee injected a large amount of venom in Anime's blood as she threw Anime in the air. Ryu jumped up and caught her before she could hit the ground.

Masukee laughed as she said "her blood was tasty. Hope you enjoy your last moments together. With that much venom in her blood she only has a few hours left. See ya." Than Masukee and Lucifer left. Ryu held Anime as he yelled with anger "do you know how stupid you were! I had a plan! Why did you do that?!" Anime was out like a light as Ryu held her close. James appeared saying "I guess I'm too late."

Ryu looked up at James as he said "Anime's been poisoned! We have to help her!" James calmly said "the only way to save her is if we take her to the shrine. I'm sure that we can save her in time." Ryu nodded as he followed James to the shrine as he held Anime in his arms.

After an hour of walking Ryu heard a faint voice saying "Ryu..." He looked down seeing Anime's weak gaze. Anime calmly said "I'm... sorry Ryu..." Ryu growled as he said "you should be! I had a plan Anime! If you do anything that stupid again I really will hit you!" Anime calmly said "I'm sorry... I just felt like I should have done something. I didn't want to lose you. You're always trying to protect me and I feel like I've never done that for you..."

Ryu yelled "just stop talking! Please stop talking Anime! You have too so we can save you!" She placed a cold hand on his cheek as she said with a weak smile "I want to finish. Ryu... I never wanted to hurt you. I never wanted to see you upset because of me. I know it was stupid of me to take the hit when you had a plan... But I just had to do something cause... I... love... you... Ryu..."

Her hand dropped as her smile disappeared. Ryu's eyes went blank as he started to shake with depression. He could hear a faint felame voice in his head saying _"I'm sorry for your loss Ryu..."_Ryu fell to his knees as he could feel his soul smash into pieces. Anime was now on the ground and Kuro took control. He thought _'this girl is far more trouble than she's worth! I'll never understand why Ryu even loves her.'_

Than Kuro disappeared into the forest. James walked up and knelt to Anime thinking _'it's not like Ryu to just disappear like that... Something must have happened...'_ Than James picked Anime up and carried her in his arms to the shrine. He calmly thought _'at least she still has a heartbeat. There's still time to save her.'_

When he arrived at the shrine he placed Anime next to it and started to chant as he held the jewel in his hand. After a few seconds Anime slowly started open her eyes. She saw James and asked "where am I?" James knelt to her saying "your at the shrine. You had venom in your blood. So I used the jewel to save you. Ryu disappeared."

Anime tried to get up but James pushed her down saying "you shouldn't get up Anime. You need rest." Anime growled as she said "I don't give a damn! I have to find him again! I'm just causing him pain!" Than Anime got up and ran deep in the forest. James calmly thought _'she's determind I'll give her that much.'_

With Anime

Anime is running in the forest trying to find Ryu. But it was hard for her to breath. She fell to her knees thinking _'I... I... can't... breath... I... can't... move... I... want... to find... Ryu...'_ Than she fainted. Right after she fainted Kuro appeared. He calmly said "James can't even keep one girl still so she could heal." Than he picked her up and walked back to the house.

After he arrived he placed Anime on the couch and he sat on the chair. Kuro closed his eyes talking in his head _"Miko... is Ryu done healing?" "No. He's still healing. His soul was smashed so it might take sometime to heal."_Said a sad femals voice. Kuro sighed as he said "great. Ryu's still healing! What now!?" He sat there for a few hours than he heard something. He looked at the couch and saw Anime waking up.

Anime stared at Kuro saying "what are you doing controlling Ryu?" Kuro stared at Anime as he said "he needs to heal. Hm... You don't know about his seal do you?" Anime glared at Kuro as she said "just what are you talking about?" Kuro smirked as he said "when I fused my soul to his the seals broke. The one that kept me sealed away and the one that kept him unharmed by his sadness and depression. When he thought you were dead his soul was smashed."

Anime's eyes widen as she started to cry saying "it's my fault! I only cause him pain!" Kuro laughed a bit than he heard a voice yelling _"why would you tell her that!? You know that she wouldn't want to cause Ryu pain and now she's crying!"_Kuro laughed in his head as he said _"oh come on. I like messing with her mind. It's fun."_

Than Kuro felt something. He felt something trying to switch out with him. Than Ryu took control and said "Anime it's not your fault. I should have told you about my seal. But I didn't. I can't stand to see you cry. Please stop crying..." Anime stared at Ryu and saw him smiling weakly at her. She ran to him and cried in his chest saying "I only cause you pain! I just bring misfortune to people around me!"

Ryu held her close saying "you do not. Just calm down Anime. I don't think I've ever seen you cry this much before." She looked up at him saying "cause I thought that I would have lost you." Than Anime stood on her toes and gave Ryu a kiss. He returned the kiss and they stayed like that for a while.

Renji, Damian, Masuta and James walked in and saw the Inu and Neko kissing. They didn't want to bother them so they went to the other room. Renji calmly said "at least those two made up." Damian calmly said "yeah. From what you told me it sounded bad. I'm just glad that those two made up." Masuta sighed as she said "I just can't believe it that Masukee's being controlled by Lucifer. I think that he tricked her."

James nodded as he said "yeah. Masukee went after Anime's blood. She got some of it. But Anime's going to live thank god." Damian calmly said "yeah. I just hope that we can get Masukee back." James nodded as he said "but sadly Masukee's and Lucifer's presents have disappeared. It could take months to find her." Renji nodded as she said "yeah. I just wished that we could find and save her right now."

Damian nodded as he said "it's ok sis. I'm sure that we'll find her. You just have to have faith. That's all." REnji nodded as she said "yeah your right. We should just wait and see what the future holds for us."


	17. Chapter 17

Carnival and a Ghost From The Past

It's been a whole week since Kuro another soul that was inside Ryu had appeared. Ryu and Anime's relationship was just as strong as it ever was. Renji and James were just as happy. They only had to wait only another few weeks for their pup to be born.(I'm going to make demon pregnancies a little quicker so there!) Renji and James were looking forward to they're pup being born.

Ryu could only smile at them happy for them. Hoping that they will have all the happiness in the world. Renji and James were on the couch. Anime was out for a while so Ryu was sitting on the chair in deep thought. James saw Ryu and asked "something wrong Ryu?" Ryu looked back at James as he calmly said "nothings wrong. I just have this really weird feeling about something."

James sighed a bit as he said "I think that Anime is starting to wear off on you. she worries all the time and now you are. You need to calm down." Ryu sighed a bit as he said "maybe you right... I'm going to take a shower." With that Ryu left. James smiled as he said "what do you think the pup will be? Renji calmly said "I'm not sure. I don't care if the pup is a girl or a boy. as long as it's happy and healthy than I don't care."

James could only smile as he said "yeah. I guess that's all that matters." Renji giggled a bit as she said "I wonder if the pup will look like you." James calmly said "I think the pup will look like you." "It's hard to say James. We'll never know until they're born."

With Anime

Anime was walking back from the springs as she thought _'man... I feel like I'm lying to them. I've been hiding so many secrets from them. Ok sure I have a reason why I should hide the one but... The other one... I should tell them... But I think I should wait a little longer.'_ Than she turned her head and read "Tonights Carnival. Couples Only." She sighed as she thought _'couples only... I know that Renji and James would go. But than again they would cause they're a couple. Me and Ryu aren't. Damian and Masuta have gone off again to look for Masukee and Akuma still hasn't come back yet.'_

Than she walked back to the house. When she walked in the door way she saw Renji and James sitting on the couch with smiles on their faces. Renji saw Anime and asked "something wrong Anime?" Anime looked up and calmly said "nothing. There's a Carnival tonight. It's for couples only. That's a good chance for you and James to spend some time together."

James knew that Anime was a little upset as he said "do you want to go Anime?" Anime shook her head as he said "no. Besides even if I wanted to go who would I go with?" James calmly said "well there's Ryu." Anime looked down as she said "yeah but I'm not sure if Ryu would want to go." Renji walked up to Anime as she said "Anime I know that you want to go. Unless you want us to stay?"

Anime shook her head as she said "no, no, no. You and James should have some fun. Don't let me stop you. Enjoy yourselves." Renji and James both nodded and they left the house. Ryu was at the top of the stairs just coming out of the shower. He heard everything and thought _'Anime really wants to go... she didn't want to ruin James's and Renji's fun...'_

Than he walked down the stairs and walked up to Anime. Anime saw him and blushed a bit since Ryu was in a towel. Ryu calmly said "uh... Anime?" She stared at him and said "yes? What is it Ryu?" He started to rub the back of his head as he said "would you like me to take you to the Carnival?" Anime was speechless. She just stared at Ryu. Ryu sighed a bit as he said "I understand if you don't want to go with me Anime."

Than she jumped in his arms saying "I'd love to go with you Ryu!" He blushed a bit as he said "alright. I'll go and get dressed." Than Anime let him go and watch him leave to his room. Anime than walked back to her room and started to get dressed.

With James and Renji

James chuckled a bit as he said "I'm sure that Ryu heard the whole thing. I bet he even asked Anime out right now." Renji smiled a bit as she said 'yeah your right. Ryu never did like seeing her upset. Than again Anime doesn't like seeing him upset either. But Anime also hates seeing us upset. I wonder what her past was like?" James shook his head as he said "I'm not sure. Even I don't know. She never told us anything about her past."

Renji sighed a bit as she said "I'm sure that she'll tell us someday." James nodded as he thought_'that's is she doesn't die on us first.'_

back with Ryu and Anime

Ryu was sitting in the living room. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and blue jeans. Over his t-shirt was a black leather jacket. Sitting on the couch waiting for Anime to come out of her room. Than he heard the door open and coming out of her room was Anime wearing a white blouse and red dress pants. Ryu stared at her as he said "... you look really nice Anime..." Anime smiled as she said "let's get going!"

Than they both walked out of the house. As they walked Anime clunged to Ryu's arm smiling. Ryu of course jumped a bit. Anime asked "what's wrong?" He calmly said "well... the closer you are... the more heated I am..." Anime let go of his arm saying "sorry..." He grabbed her hand saying "I never said it was a bad thing." Anime smiled as she asked "do you know where the carnival is located? I'm not sure..."

Ryu calmly said "it's in the forest of the dead princess. Well near the forest of the dead princess." Anime jolted as her eyes widened. Ryu saw this and asked "what's wrong?" Anime calmly said "the... dead... princess... She... wouldn't happen to be a water Inu would she?" Ryu nodded as he asked "what makes you ask that Anime?" Anime looked away as she calmly said "nothing... It's just that I've heard of the legends. Do you know how she died?"

Ryu shook his head as he said "nope. No one knows but the king and queen. But sadly they're dead." Anime was quite for the rest of the way. Once they arrived at the carnival Anime and Ryu both saw James and Renji by the games. James was trying to win a prize for Renji. But he kept missing the targets. Renji saw Anime and Ryu as she yelled "Anime-chan! Ryu-kun! What took you!?" Ryu calmly said "nothing. Having fun?" Renji nodded with a big smile as she said "yup. But James is getting frustrated. He just isn't hitting the tar-" Before she could finish there was James yelling "FINALLY! I GOT IT!!"

There was a sweat drop on everyone's foreheads. Ryu looked at Anime and saw that she was thinking about something. Renji asked "Anime? What's wrong?" Anime looked up at Renji and said with a smile "nothing. I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind." Ryu stared at Anime as he thought _'it's the forest... something must have happened here with Anime a long time ago and it's bothering her... hm...'_ James handed Renji a big brown teddy bear as he said "sorry it took so long to get it. But here you go!"

Ryu calmly asked "Anime want to get some ice-cream?" She looked up at him and nodded. Then her and Ryu were both gone to get some ice-cream as Renji and James went to play some more games. Renji calmly said "Anime seemed troubled for some reason. Why is that?" James slowly shook his head as he said "I'm not sure. But I'm sure that she'll cheer up."

With Ryu and Anime

Ryu and Anime had went to a booth to pay for their ice-cram. Anime got chocolate and Ryu got strawberry. As they ate Anime was deep in thought _'it's been 11 years and yet I still feel bad about what I did to her... How could I have done that... I have to stop thinking about this! I'm suppose to behaving fun! but I'm ruining it for Ryu... I just have to cheer up!'_ Than Anime saw the stage and a man holding a sign up sheet. She got an idea as she happily said "Ryu can you go and wait for me at the stage. Please?"

He leaned over to Anime and wiped some of the ice-cream from her face saying "sure. I'll meet you there." Than Anime disappeared in the crowd. After a few minutes Ryu was at the stage, waiting for Anime. Renji and James walked up to him. Renji happily said "hey Ryu! Where's Anime?" Ryu shrugged as he said "I'm not sure. She told me to wait here."

Than the lights came on the stage and a man announced "alright everyone! We have a few people that would like to sing. First we have a young lady. Her name is... uh... Anime. She'd like to sing a song to someone special. Come on out Anime!"

Ryu, Renji and James were confused. They knew that Anime loved to sing but she wasn't used to singing in front of a crowd. But than Renji and James stared at Ryu and saw that he had a small blush on his face. Anime walked up on the stage and walked up to the microphone. She calmly/happily said "I'd like to sing this song to all of my friends and to the person I love so much! This is how I'd like ot say thank you to all that you've done for me."

Than Anime happily sang.

"Strum the tune of your existance  
And sing that you're here  
A new journey is beginning now

Each of the ever-changing seasons  
We live through  
Gives us wisdom and strength  
(Just looks like a survival game)  
But when it comes to the love we left behind  
In the flow of time  
We've even forgotten how to forget about it

When I began to crumble I learned what loneliness was  
And then we met, we're not alone

Lay your feelings bare  
Along with the huge love nyou feel  
The tears you cry will change your destiny  
Let your heartbeat echo through the dark  
We're sure to meet  
At the flag of that same pain

I wandered, trying to find  
Something precious that wouldn't change  
Amid my ever-changing memories

Meeting you at the edge of oblivion  
Gave me a small but sure warmth

Lay your feelings bare  
Along with the huge love nyou feel  
The tears you cry will change your destiny  
Let your heartbeat echo through the dark  
We're sure to meet  
At the flag of that same pain

Lay your feelings bare  
Along with the huge love nyou feel  
The tears you cry will change your destiny  
Let your heartbeat echo through the dark  
We're sure to meet

Strum the tune of your existance  
And sing that you're here  
Let it ring out into the red moonlit sky."

Everyone started to clap for Anime. Her friends were in shock. Mostly Ryu. When she walked up to them they all gave her a hug. But Ryu gave her a kiss. Renji and James gave them a smirk as they said "save it for when your alone you two!" Ryu and Anime broke the kiss with huge blushes on their face.

Anime couldn't help but smile though. But as soon as it came it disappeared. For by the forest was someone her age standing there. She looked just like Anime but had blue highlights and matching blue eyes. Only one word came to mind _'Nina...?' _Than Anime ran deep into the forest. Everyone blinked in confusion as they tried to follow Anime. they could hear Anime yelling "stay there! There are lots of traps in the forest!"

As that was said Anime could hear a bunch of traps going off. She sighed of course, guessing that she should have told them to stay away for now. She knew that what she saw just wasn't possible. After a few minutes of running Anime arrived at a clearing. In the center of the clearing was a huge tombstone. But leaning against it was the very person she wasn't expecting to see ever again. Her sister..., her twin sister.

Anime just stared at the new comer as she said with shock "Nina!? But how!? You died 11 years ago! How can you still be alive?" Nina laughed as she said "it was my hatred. My spirit couldn't rest as long as you lived. A life for a life. You took my life for no reason so I"m going to take yours. AQUA BLADES!!" Than a bunch of blades made of water were heading straight for Anime. She tried to dodge but sadly she didn't have enough time to dodge them.

The only sound that came from teh forest was a blood curling scream.

With the Others

Ryu, James and Renji finally got through the forest. It was kinda hard with all of the traps. but they got through it alright. But they all wondered why were there traps to begin with? What were they trying to protect for traps to be in the forest. Before they got to the traps they weren't active. Anime must have known about the traps... But... how? They snapped out of their thoughts when they heard Anime's scream.

They all ran toward the scream. But before they could get to where the scream came from they saw Anime coming toward them. She was badly wounded. There were many deep cuts from Nina's attacks. Renji calmly asked "Anime! What happened?" Anime stared at her friends than fainted. Ryu ran to her ad held her in his arms saying in a dark tone of voice "Anime who did this! Who ever did this I'll rip them to shreds!"

Anime slowly opened her eyes as she weakly said "my... my... twin... sister... There's... no... way that... she could be alive... and yet... she is..." Than Anime fainted. Ryu was in shock as he said "twin sister?!" He thought with shock _'I can't kill her twin sister... It'd be like killing Anime herself! What can I do?'_Anime calmly said "you can't do anything Ryu... She's a ghost... She's come back to get revenge on me for what I've done..."

Renji calmly asked "what are you talking about?" Anime opened her eyes as she stared at Renji. She weakly said "Nina was... killed when we were five years old... She... died... by... by my hands..." Everyone was in shock. James calmly asked "how could you have killed someone at the age of five?" Anime looked away as she said "I... I don't know... I don't remember. I blanked out and when I came around Nina was on the ground and her blood was on my claws."

Anime hissed in pain. Renji started to heal Anime but all she could do was close the wounds. She knew that Anime shouldn't be fighting for a bit. James calmly said "we should get Anime out of here. Nina will come looking for her later when she finds out that Anime is still alive." Ryu nodded as he picked up Anime and started to carry her home. As they walked Anime calmly said "I... have to go back. I have to go back and kill Nina again. It's the only way to make sure that she doesn't try to harm any of you."

Ryu was confused as he asked "what do you mean?" Anime looked away as she sadly said "I don't want any of you to get hurt. I couldn't bare that... I've sensed everything that you've been through. You lost someone you loved. You lost many people. Renji also lost someone dear to her. James lost his brother. I don't want any of you to suffer anymore."

Ryu calmly said "I'm not going to lose you. I'm not going to let you battle Nina while your in this state. I couldn't bare that. Neither could the others. Renji and Damian see you as a sister. James is your ancestor. Masukee and Masuta all care for you. Akuma also cares. I'm not going to let you fight like this!"

Anime stared at Ryu with sad eyes as she said "Ryu... I have too... Please forgive me." Than she pushed a spot on his neck causing him to fall to the ground. Anime than started to run back to the forest. Ryu stared at Anime as she disappeared into the forest. Ryu was screaming "NO! DON'T LEAVE ME! GAH!!" Ryu's eyes grew dim as he thought _'Miko switch out please! Hurry! I'm going to die!'_ He was about to switch out with one of the souls he posses. But for some reason he couldn't switch out at all.

He could feel his life slipping. He calmly thought _'I... I'm going to die...'_Than he closed his eyes. James and Renji walked back cause they were wondering what was taking Ryu so long to bring Anime back. Than they saw Ryu laying on the ground out cold. He wasn't moving. James walked up to Ryu's body and thought _'I don't sense his soul... What happened? Hm...'_Than he picked up Ryu's body and said "let's go into the forest. I'm sure that's where Anime went. I'm sure that she went to fight her sister."

Renji yelled "WHY WOULD SHE DO THAT!? SHE'S WOUNDED! SHE COULD DIE!" James calmly said "Anime is just as stubborn as ever. She won't back down from a battle if it involves something. But what could be at risk this time?" Renji thought about it as she said "maybe we're in danger? Maybe Nina plans to kill us since we're dear to Anime." James nodded as he said that could be it."

Than James and Renji ran into the forest. Hoping that they made it in time. Once they arrived they saw Anime standing before Nina. They still couldn't believe how much they look alike. The only difference is the hair and eye color. Anime looked behind her and thought _'what are they doing here? This is only Nina's chance to attack them!'_Nina looked at Renji and James as she said "so your friends came to watch the fight. Well this is their chance to see you one last time. I hope that you put up a better fight than last time."

Anime yelled "you leave them out of this! This is between you and me! If you attack them I'll gladly see you dead!" Nina laughed as she said "too late for that Anime. You killed me, and now I'll kill you!" Than Nina charged at Anime with her claws. But Anime was able to stop her attack. She grabbed Nina's arm and threw her into a tree. Nina smirked as she said "well it looks like you finally grew some back bone. Little Anime finally learns how to defend herself. Maybe I should kill the most precious thing to you."

Anime growled as she said "don't you dare! This is between you and me! You leave them out of this!" Than Anime turned to face James as she asked "James... Why can't I sense Ryu's spirit? What happened? What's going on!?" James calmly said "I'm not sure. I found him like this." Nina laughed as she said "I get it. You must have done something to his body. Once again you took another life. You killed him Anime. You'll have to live with it."

Anime fell to her knees as she said "I... I killed Ryu? All I did was stop him from moving... I didn't want him to follow me... I didn't want him to get hurt, I killed him..." Renji screamed "don't believe her Onee-chan! You didn't kill him!" James shook his head as he calmly said "she can't hear you right now Renji. She's in shock. Right now she believes that she killed Ryu." Nina than charged at Anime with her claws.

She was going to bring the final blow. This could be the end of Anime. Than all of a sudden Nina was blown back. There was a voice saying "you leave her alone!" Anime's eyes widened as she looked up. Standing there was a ghostly figure. But it wasn't just any figure. It was Ryu! Anime just sat there staring at the ghostly figure that happens to be Ryu. Just what was going on? How is Ryu here and over there? None of this was making sense...

Ryu stared at Anime and noticed her stare. He calmly asked "can... can you see me Anime?" She nodded as she said "Ryu... Please tell me that I didn't kill you! Please!" He knelt to her as he said "you didn't kill me Anime. I was only disconnected. I'll explain about that later." She nodded as she said "I'm... I'm just glad that I didn't kill you Ryu." He smiled as Anime stood up. She glared at Nina. Nina calmly asked "why do you protect them Anime?Including that Neko demon!"

Anime stared at Nina with a calm smile. Than she looked at everyone and turned back to Nina as she calmly said "cause... They're dear to me. They're not just my friends... But my family. And I'll protect my family with my life!" Nina laughed as she said "your family! Ha! They can't be your family! They're not related to you!" Anime calmly said "we don't have to be related by blood. It's the way we treat each other. We all look out for one another, like a true family."

Nina growled as she said "you don't even know how a real family acts!" Anime kepther stare on her sister as she said "I didn't. But I do now. And I'll give my life just to protect them!" Than Anime charged at Nina. Ryu stood by James. James calmly asked "so... your disconnected? How do you reconnect?" Ryu calmly said "like I told Anime. I'll explain later. Right now all we can do is watch." Renji calmly asked "what do you mean just watch?" Ryu calmly said "cause Anime wants to fight her sister onher own. Without our help."

Renji and James just stared at the battle before them. Anime and Nina swiped their claws at one another. Nina dodged all of Anime's attacks. While Anime couldn't dodge all of Nina's attacks. Than Anime hot the ground hard. Nina knelt to Anime as she said "remember why you killed me yet?" Anime weakly looked at ehr sister as she said "yes... you had it all Nina. You got what ever you wanted. I on the other hand had nothing... Mother and Father loved you and hated me. They pretended I wasn't even alive. And my jealousy and hatred was what drove me to kill you... I... I never forgave myself and I"m sorry..."

Than Anime fainted from the blood loss. Nina smirked as she said "now... she's dead." Than Nina disappeared. Everyone ran to Anime checking if she really was alive. And she was. Just barley. Ryu calmly asked "how are we going to get her home? I can't carry her when I'm like this! And James can't since he's carrying my body and Renji is pregnant so she can't either." Than there was a voice saying "I'll... carry... her..." Everyone turned around to see Akuma. He was standing there.

But how long has he been there? Akuma walked over to Anime and said "I... need some... help... I... need someone... to put... her on... my back..." James nodded as he grabbed Anime and placed her on Akuma's back. Ryu calmly asked "will she be alright when we get back?" James nodded as she said "yeah. I can heal her wounds but she just won't be able to battle for a while. Or else she'll reopen all of her wounds."

Than they all started to walk back to the house. Ryu stared at Anime as he thought _'I couldn't protect her... I couldn't when I was like this! But... at least she's still alive... Of course Nina thinks she's dead...'_Than they arrived at the house. Akuma placed Anime on the couch and James placed Ryu's body on the chair. Renji started to heal Anime's wounds. She hoped that Anime was still alive so she could save her.

James calmly said "don't worry Renji. Anime is still alive. she's survived a lot worse than this." Renji nodded as she said "I know. Now to tend to Ryu. Ryu how do you reconnect?" Ryu calmly said "I need life force energy." Renji smiled as she said "I'll help you. You're like a big brother to me." Ryu looked away as he said "it has to be dispensed through the lips Renji."

Renji stared at Ryu's soul as she said "oh...ok should I wake Anime up?" Ryu shook his head as he said "no we should let her sleep a bit." She nodded as her and James walked up stairs. Ryu's soul walked over to Anime and sat on the floor waiting for her to wake up.

With James and Renji

James sat on a chair that was in his room as he was talking to Renji. Renji calmly said "so... Anime killed her sister?" James calmly said "maybe there was a family feud between them. And it led to one thing and another causing Nina's death." Renji nodded as she said "yeah... From what I could tell Anime felt really bad about it. And never forgave herself."

James nodded as he said "yeah. But I have a feeling that there's more to it than we think." Renji calmly said "maybe. It's hard to say. Should we head back down stairs?" James calmly said "let's wait a bit. I think Ryu wants to talk to Anime alone."

With Ryu and Anime

Ryu stares at Anime hoping that she would wake up. Ryu calmly said "come on, wake up Anime." Than he saw Anime turn her head staring at him. He was confused as he calmly asked "are you ok Anime?" She slowly sat up as she said "yeah... I'm still a little sore from the battle... What about you Ryu?" He calmly said "I'm fine. I just need life force energy. After that I'll be alright." Anime was confused as she said "life force... energy?"

He nodded again as he said "I need life force energy... and it has to be through the lips." Anime blushed a bit. She knew that she was the only one that could or would be willing to do that. She stood on her feet as she asked "where is your body?" Ryu pointed to a chair and Anime walked over to it. Once she reached his body she leaned in and kissed him.

After a minute Anime brokethe kiss and looked at Ryu's body. Than she saw his eyes opening. Ryu calmly said "well... I"m back in my own body." Anime giggled as she said "I'm glad that your ok... Your... not mad about me paralyzing you are you?" Ryu shook his head as he said "I can't be mad at you. I'm just glad that your alive." Anime smiled but as soon as it came, it disappeared.

James and Renji came down the stairs as they both said "we sense demonic energy!" Anime calmly said "it's Nina... She knows I'm still alive... I have to end this once and for all. I have to... kill her again." Renji calmly said "but... Anime... Onee-chan if you do you could die this time..." Anime smiled weakly as she said "I'm sure that I'll survive this... I have an idea on how I can beat her..."

Than Anime was heading for the door. James calmly said "be careful." Anime turned her head and faced them with a smile saying "of course I'll be careful. Don't forget it's me." Than Anime walked out of the house and stood in front of the house with a determined look on her face. Than just as she said Nina had appeared. But she had a dark look on her face. Nina calmly said "how can you be alive?"

Anime calmly said "cause I have people that care for me. Unlike you Nina. You on the other hand... you just had objects. You ordered people to care for you. Me though... I didn't have to do anything to get them to care for me but to be myself and to care for them in return. That's how I survived... I can't go yet. I have family... and I won't leave them yet." Nina calmly said "well your about to leave them now!" Than Nina transformed into a huge dog. Her fur was a light blue.

Anime transformed as well. She looked just like Nina but her fur was a fire red and she had burning flames around her paws. Everyone stepped out of the house and were shocked. Since when could Anime transform? Ryu stared at Anime as he thought _'whoa... no wonder Akuma respects her...'_Than Anime and Nina started to claw and bite at each other. It's been almost an hour now since the battle and yet... there wasn't a winner yet.

Ryu yelled "STOP THIS! YOUR SISTERS! YOU AREN'T SUPPOSE TO BE FIGHTING!" Akuma calmly said "there's... no point... in talking... them out... of it... They'll... keep... fighting... until there... is a winner..." Ryu kept his gaze on the battle. Than he saw something. Anime was just standing there. Than Anime's body ignited with flames. Akuma saw this as he said "oh no! Ryu... stop her!... She'll... die!" Ryu was about to head in the battle until he heard Anime scream out "FIRE F THE GODS!" Than she charged at Nina. The attack of course made all of her wounds reopen. As soon as the attack made contact with Nina, Nina was gone.

Anime stood there... bleeding as she returned to normal. She stared at the others with blank eyes than she fainted. Everyone ran to her. Ryu held her in his arms as he started to mend her wounds. Renji screamed "she's not breathing!!" Ryu started to cry a bit as he said "please... PLEASE DON'T LEAVE !!" There was a faint voice saying "R... R... Ryu..." He opened his eyes as he screamed with joy "Anime!" She whispered "I... I can't... breath..."

James walked up to her and started to chant. A green light floated around Anime. After a minute Anime was breathing easier and was sound asleep. Renji calmly said "that scared the crap out of me." Ryu nodded as he said "y-your telling me..." He than wipes his eyes as he said "damn I'm fucking weak... Can't even keep my emotions in check." Renji smiled as she said "it's ok Ryu. We love you for it anyways."

Than they carried Anime in the house. Ryu put Anime in her bed and lewft her to sleep. Ryu didn't leave her of course... James and Renji went to their rooms to sleep from all of the things that have happened today. Ghosts, who would have thought a ghost could show up for revenge. Who would have thought.


	18. Chapter 18

The New Pups, Surprises and Anime's Secret

It's been almost a week since Nina's attack. Anime was still sleeping and hasn't woken up yet. She was still badly wounded. Just a few days ago Renji had given birth to her pups. Twins a girl and a boy. The boys name was Sora. He looks just like James. But has a light shade of brown hair, and blue eyes. As for Chloe, she has red eyes and long green hair. They may be twins but they look nothing alike. Well not that much. Ryu was sitting on the chair while James and Renji were playing with the twins on the couch.

James saw Ryu's blank stare as he calmly asked "is this what you wish for Ryu? To be a father?" Ryu stared at James as he calmly said "I'm not sure... It might have crossed my mind..." Renji calmly said "come on Ryu... You and Anime make a cute couple! What could stop you?" Ryu leaned back as he said "I'm not sure... It might not even be possible for a demon to be part Neko and part Inu..."

James calmly said "your really starting to sound like Anime." Ryu sighed as he said "I'm mostly just worried about her... She's been asleep for a week now... I thought that she would have woken up by now..." Akuma walked in as he calmly said "she... used a... very powerful... attack Ryu... She should... be dead... right now... But she... survived... Instead of... taking her... life it took... all of... her energy... Just give... her time..."

Than James and Renji play with the twins. He sadly thought _'will... will me and Anime be that happy? Be happy like James and Renji? I guess I'll never find out...'_Than he heard something coming. Well more like someone coming. When he looked near the stairs. When he turned his gaze to the stairs he saw Anime walking down wearing a hakama. She stared at everyone and calmly said "hey guys... What'd I... huh?" Than Anime turned to face the twins. She calmly said "I see you had the twins... And that they're happy and healthy... I'm glad everything turned out well for you Renji-chan and James..."

Renji and James were confused as they asked "how'd you know?" Anime could only smile as she said "I could read their minds before they were born. Two separate thoughts... It was easy to tell that they were twins. Anyway I'm going out for a bit... I'm going to do some training... See ya." Than Anime walked out of the house."

Ryu just stared at Anime as she left the house. James calmly said "I wonder why she never told us...?" Ryu calmly said "maybe cause she wanted it to be a surprise for you two. Think about it. You both were very happy about having the pups. But you weren't sure. But than you said that you didn't care if you had a girl or a boy as long as the baby was happy and healthy than you both would be happy. So maybe... Anime wanted it to be a surprise for you."

Renji and James both looked at each other than back at Ryu. Renji calmly asked "what's wrong Ryu?" Ryu shook his head as he said "it's nothing... It's just that I... I have this feeling that Anime is hiding something... She knew about the legend of the Dead Princess who was a water Inu... and the only dead Water Inu in that forest was her dead twin... You don't think that she's hiding something from us do you?" Renji shrugged as she said "I'm not sure... It's hard to say. Anime doesn't talk about her past... I guess it's too painful for her to talk about."

James calmly said while holding Sora "I'm sure she'll tell us when the time is right for her." Than Renji calmly said "well Damian and Masuta are on their way back. They haven't found Masukee sadly... It's like they lost all traces of her." Akuma calmly said "Lucifer... is a crafty... demon... He can... hide his pressents... at any.... time... It's hard to... say when he'll... appear again..." James nodded as he said "it's true... Masukee will appear again soon. But it's hard to say when... Maybe... he'll appear in a few months..."

Ryu nodded as he stared out the window... Renji, James and Akuma followed his gaze and they all thought that he was starting to worry too much...

With Anime

Anime had arrived to the lake where she likes to train with one of her fire clones... For some reason Anime has been feeling sick for a while. Of course she has no idea why. But at the moment... she didn't care. Than she closed her eyes concentrating. Than just a minute later a clone created by fire had appeared before Anime. Anime calmly said to her clone "don't back down. Give it everything you've got!" The clone nodded as it and Anime started to fight.

They fought for what seemed like hours. Anime got a few good hits on the clone. As for the clone it got more hits than Anime did. Than the clone was trying to use fire whip. The attack tied Anime around a tree but... it wasn't a fire whip. It was made of water? The attack was around Anime's chest and it started to sting her. The clone released her and ran to her. Making sure that she was still alright.

Anime slowly stood up saying "what was that... I can't use water attacks... I'm a Fire Inu... Not a Water Inu... what's going on?" The Fire Clone just shrugged since it couldn't talk. Of course Anime knew this but forgot... She was so used to talking to her friends that she had forgotten. Than her Fire Clone has disappeared. For someone used an attack on it. But that wasn't what scared her. It was the voice that worried her the most. It was the voice of the second in command of the army that she was part of.

Commander Volke... He hasn't changed much over the past few years. His hair was a dark grey. His eyes were black. His clothing were like Anime's armor but with a black hakama instead of a red one. He calmly said "hello General Anime. It's so good to see you again." Anime growled at her old title as she said "don't you dare call me that ever again. I'm not a general. I quit."

Volke calmly said "I don't think so. You're coming back." Anime growled as she said "I'm not going back! I'd rather die!" Volke calmly said "that can arranged... WATER WHIP!" The attack hit Anime and tied her to a tree. But this time it wasn't going to drop any time soon. Anime screamed a blood curling scream. Volke laughed as he said "you brought disgrace to the Inu Demons! Fallen in love with a Neko Demon! You slept with him! Why chose him!?"

Anime weakly said "cause... I... I love Ryu... I wouldn't trade him for anything in the world... So you can go ahead and kill me... But my feelings will never ever change..."

Than she fainted. Volke just smirked as he said "looks like I get to kill a neko loving demon after all." But when he was about to kill Anime something zipped by. James appeared and stabbed the demon in the back. He calmly said "why are you attacking my descendant?" Volke went into shock as he said "de... descendant!?" Than the water whip disappeared and Ryu caught Anime. As soon as he caught her his hands were on her stomach. And he went into shock.

James had finish off Volke and calmly asked "is she ok?" Ryu snapped out of his shock as he said "yeah... they're both ok..." James was confused as he asked "what do you mean both?" Ryu picked up Anime as he said "her and the pup are safe." James stared at Ryu with wide eyes asking "you mean Anime's..." Ryu nodded knowing the question. This would explain why Ryu has been over protective of Anime for the last few weeks. But than again he never knew.

Than they both started to walk back to the house. James just stared at Ryu trying to figure out what he was thinking. He could just tell from his expression that he was surprised. Shocked maybe. It was hard to tell. Than they walked back to the house, Ryu was walking up the stairs going to Anime's room to place her on her bed. Ryu never came out for he sat next to her bed.

James walked into the living room seeing Renji, Damian, Masuta and Akuma playing with the twins. He could only smile as he heard the twins laughter. Renji saw James and said "hello James. Is Anime alright?" He nodded as he said "they're both alright. If we didn't get there in time Ryu wold have lost both of them..." Damian was confused as he said "what do you mean? Anime was the only one there... Who else could he have possibly lose?"

James calmly said "simple... he could have also lost his pup..." Everyone grew silent. Renji screamed "HIS PUP!!!!!!! YOU MEAN ANIME'S PREGNANT!" James slowly nodded as he said "yeah. It's true. And also shocking. I think Ryu is just surprised. But this is also what he always wanted." Masuta calmly asked "what do you mean?" James kept his cool as he explained "think about it. Since the twins were born he's been watching us. Always day dreaming. He was thinking about if he could be happy like me and Renji."

Damian calmly said "I guess that's the case. I just never thought that Ryu and Anime would go-" Before he could finish Renji hit him on the back of his head. He yelped a bit as he said "what was that for!" Renji calmly said "you should learn not to talk that way! Mostly in front of the twins!" Damian sighed sadly as he said "sorry." Masuta kissed Damian on the cheek saying "sometimes I wish that you would stop that Damian." He smirked as he said "still you love me for it."

Than James and Renji grabbed the twins and left the room with Akuma following right behind them. They did NOT want to stay in the living room at this point. They don't want to know what Damian and Masuta were going to do, mostly they didn't want the twins to see this. Of course could you really blame them... No child would want to see what Damian and Masuta were going to do right now.

With Ryu and Anime

Ryu was sitting in a chair next to Anime's bed. He just stared at her as he calmly thought _'Anime's... she's pregnant with my pup and yet I never knew... Did she know? No... she couldn't have... She went into battles... There's no way that.... she could be... But she is... I can sense it... I can sense the pup inside her... Why didn't I sense it before? Was... was Anime able to hide it? Or was the pup hiding it's presents from me for a reason? Guess I'll never know...'_

Than Ryu stared at her face as he said "Anime...? Can you hear me?" He held her hand hoping that it would wake her up... but sadly she hasn't woken up yet. All Ryu would do at the moment was stare at her. Than he placed his hand on her stomuch as he thought _'hm... she's been pregnant for a few weeks... maybe over a month... It's... it's going to be a... girl...'_Than he looked at Anime's face and saw her starting to wake up. She was staring at him as she asked "what happened? Huh? Why is your hand on my stomach? Ryu what's going on?"

Ryu moved his hand as he said "Anime... you were attacked by a demon... I want o ask you something... Did you use an attack that you normally don't use?" She sat up as she said "yeah... I was fighting my clone and it somehow used a water whip. I didn't understand... than again I still don't understand what was going on..." Ryu took a deep breath as he said "Anime... you're.... How do I tell you this...?" Anime tilted her head to the side as she asked "what do you mean?"

Ryu took another deep breath as he said "Anime... your.... your pregnant..." As soon as Ryu said the last part Anime's eyes widened. She didn't believe it, she couldn't believe it. Ryu calmly said "Anime.... are you ok?" She just stared at Ryu as she said "how... I... I can't... I can't be... pregnant..." Ryu calmly said "well... you are Anime... You're pregnant." Anime stood up as she said "I... I want to be alone..." Than she walked out of the room.

Ryu just watched her leave as he thought _'guess she's in shock. Can't really blame her. Finding out she's pregnant could put anyone in shock.'_Than Akuma walked in and asked "what... happened?" Ryu calmly said "I told Anime... I told her that she's pregnant... But I guess she's in shock cause she wants to be alone." Akuma calmly said "that's to... be... expected... Does she... know about... your third... eye?" Ryu shook his head as he said "no... I didn't tell her. And I don't plan to either."

Akuma just gave Ryu a stare as he said "Ryu... She's going... to find... out sooner... or later..." Ryu sighed as he said "what... what if she doesn't love me when she finds out?" Akuma calmly said "I'm sure.... that she'll.... still love.... you.... Trust me... on this..." Ryu sighed a bit know that Akuma was right in his own way. It was strange and mostly cause he never gives him any advice... but he knew that Anime wanted to be alone to think this over. After all just finding out that your having a pup would shock anyone. But him of course he was just surprised.

With Anime

Anime had walked outside to get some fresh air. She just couldn't believe it... she was pregnant... Of course she thought that she was going to be a bad mother from all of the unhappy memories she had as a child. All of he dark memories came rushing at her right away. Than felt a little pain in her stomach. She placed her hand over her stomach as she thought _'it's... kicking...? Is it trying to tell me something....? What could it want to tell me?'_

Than she felt someone grab her from behind. She tried to scream for help but her mouth was covered. There was a voice saying "finally... You're alone. Your friends can't hear you scream this time. So now... your going to be a general again... along with your unborn pup..." Her eyes widened. She knew that she was in shock, didn't want to believe that she was pregnant, but she did know that it was hers and Ryu and that she wouldn't want it to suffer the same she did.

But at the moment she couldn't do anything. The demon was using a strange spell to make her go to sleep. But lucky for Anime though before she fainted she used her power to make a clone. This one of course was going to be different than the others. For this one would be able to talk and lead the others to her. Where ever she was going. Than Anime disappeared... But for the clone it ran back to the house.

When the clone went into the house she was panting. Renji saw her and said "Anime? What's wrong?" Of course with this clone being created by Anime it has her scent and her presents. In other words it was impossible to tell that it was a fake. The clone calmly said "it's Anime... Not me but the REAL Anime! She's in danger!" As soon as that was said Ryu came rushing down the stairs. He screamed "WHERE IS SHE!?" The clone calmly said "some demon took her. He found out that she was pregnant and plans to turn her evil again while pregnant. But it might not just affect her but the pup as well."

Ryu growled as he said "I won't let that happen!" James calmly said "just calm down Ryu. We still have some time left." Ryu than rushed out of the door without another word. Damian calmly said "guess he doesn't want to waste anymore time." James nodded as he saw the clone follow Ryu showing him the way to Anime. Akuma had followed Ryu along with the clone. The clone calmly said "we're close to where he took her. She may be out cold right now but I know where he took her."

Ryu demanded asked "where?!" The clone calmly said "he took her to the Eastern Palace. That place holds many horrible memories for her." Ryu was confused about this. Why would a demon take Anime to a place? And why would Anime have horrible memories? Did she destroy the Eastern Kingdom? Only one way to be sure... and that was to check it out and ask Anime...

With Anime

Anime had just woken up. She looked around the dark room and said "this place looks familiar... huh?" Than Anime saw that her hands were chained to the ceiling and her feet were dangling above the floor also in chains. She was trying to break free of the chains but a voice was saying "now, now... Trying that would only hurt the unborn pup." Anime stopped squirming as she looked at the demon. He had red hair and black eyes. He appeared to be wearing a dark blue hakama.

She stared at the demon as she asked "what do you want with me?" He laughed as he said "I'm going to release the darkness in you. I also know that your with a neko/inu pup. If you became evil than the pup should as well." Anime growled at him as she asked "what do you want with the pup?" The demon laughed as he said "you don't get it do you? A demon born of both inu and neko blood is rare. A strange combination but also a powerful one. I know that neko of yours is a sanjiyan. One of the last of it's kind. You a powerful fire inu that can read minds and look into the minds of others. That would make a powerful demon."

Anime growled at him as she said "you leave me and my pup alone!" Than she realised what she said... she had just said 'my pup'... Than the demon stared at Anime as he said "well... you can't tell me what to do Princess Anime..." Anime gasped as she said "don't call me that! I'm not a princess anymore! I gave that up!" He just laughed as he said "sure what ever you say princess. But soon you'll be a general once more." Than the chains were flowing with a dark energy and it flowed into Anime.

As soon as the dark energy started to flow into her she screamed out in pain. He just laughed as he said "soon General Anime will come back. And she'll have a partner who is also her pup." Than someone bursted through the doors screaming out "Anime!" The demon turned to see Ryu and Akuma, along with the clone. Ryu saw Anime chained up and screaming in pain. He growled at the demon as he said "I'm going to kill you for doing this to Anime. And my pup!"

The guy laughed as he said "why? The pup and Anime are going to be a great prize. Anime will think she's my mate and the pup will believe I'm the father. Both great fighters will be mine." Ryu growled as he yelled "YOU AREN'T GOING TO HAVE ANIME AS YOUR MATE! OR TAKE MY PUP!!!!!" The guy just laughed as he said "you can't do anything about it. Haven't you ever wondered why I brought Anime here?" Ryu calmly said "it has crossed my mind."

The demon calmly said "think about it. You both saw Nina. She was a Water Inu and Anime is her twin and she's a Fire Inu. You saw Nina in the forest of the dead Water Inu Princess, Nina was the princess of the Eastern Kingdom. Anime is her twin sister. And a Fire Inu Demon. Do you get the hint." Ryu glared at the demon as he said "so your trying to tell me that Anime is a princess..." He nodded as he said "yes, and she never told you." Ryu glared at him as he said "Anime would have told me the truth when she was ready. I won't believe your words unless they're from Anime. Now your going to regret hurting her!"

Than Ryu took one of his other earings off and a third eye appeared on his forehead. He just stared at the demon as he said "this is for hurting Anime and my pup. I'm going to kill you!" Than Ryu charged at the demon. Trying to claw at the demon. He got a few hits and the demon was starting to bleed badly. The demon screamed "just what are you!?" Ryu calmly said "I'm a neko sanjiyan, the last one your ever going to see for messing with Anime!"

Than Ryu's claws went through the demon's chest killing him instantly. Than Ryu walked to Anime and broke the chains. Once she fell in his arms he calmly said "they're both alright. They both fought it off so they're not affected by it. That's good." Akuma calmly said "should... we head... back...?" Ryu nodded as him and Akuma started to walk back to the house.

On the way Anime woke up and the first thing she saw was Ryu's third eye. Her eyes widen in shock as she said "Ryu?" He stared at her as he said "Anime you ok?" She nodded as she asked "what about the... pup...?" Ryu smiled as he happily said "the pup's fine. None of you were affected by that dark energy. You just need to rest Anime... Uh... Anime I want to know something..." She nodded as he asked "are... are you really a princess?"

Anime's eyes widened. She knew that he would find out at some point, but she knew that she couldn't lie to him. So she told him the truth "yes.... I was a princess a long time ago. I ran away and two years later I became a general... I'm so sorry Ryu, I wanted to tell you... but I thought you'd hate me or something..." Ryu sighed a bit as he said "I couldn't hate you Anime. You're still you no matter what I can't hate you. You are a princess but your my princess. And I still love you for it. Now you should sleep."

She nodded as she fell asleep. Once he arrived at the house with Akuma Ryu placed Anime in ehr bed and explained to everyone what had happened. Nothing could have made this day any stranger than it already was could it?


	19. Chapter 19

Kaiya and The Sacred Sword Of Flames

It's been months since Ryu and Anime found out that they would be parents. And since Anime found out that Ryu had a third eye and Ryu finding out that she was a princess. Of course no one cared if Anime was a princess or not. She was still Anime, no matter what. as for Ryu with his third eye. He was still Ryu. Renji and James played with the twins as were Damian and Masuta. Anime and Ryu were sitting under a cherry tree smiling.

Renji looked at her pups and all she could do was smile. As was James, Damian and Masuta. They all played with the twins. Damian happily said "they're tough little pups aren't they." James nodded as he said "yeah. They'll be strong when their older. I know it." Masuta played with Sora as James and Renji played with Chloe. They could hear them giggling. It was a cute little laugh. Since they've been born they've gotten bigger. Of course since they are part inu demons they'll grow quickly till they reach a certain age. So right now they look like they're around two years of age.

Damian calmly said "I wonder who they'll be more like?" Renji and James both wondered that as well. They had no idea what the pups will be more like. For all they know they could be like James or Renji. Maybe both. But it was hard to tell. At least for now. They all went back to playing with the pups. Having the biggest smiles on their faces. They all could hear the pups laughing and giggling. It was just so cute to hear pups laugh.

With Ryu and Anime

Ryu and Anime were sitting under the cherry tree with big smiles on their face. They both looked up at the sky. Both thinking about the pup. But of course Anime couldn't help but feel a little sad for she was ill and feared that the pup would never know her for when she's gone. But she decided to let that go for now. Ryu smiled at Anime as he said "I'm so happy..." Anime looked at him as she asked "how?" Ryu calmly/happily said "cause we're going to be parents... and the mother of my pup is someone I love with all my heart and soul."

At hearing that all Anime could do was blush. She calmly said "I'm happy that it's yours..." Ryu just kept staring at her as he asked "is something wrong?" She shook her head as she said "I'm fine... I just wonder what the pup will be..." Ryu calmly said "that's easy. The pup is going to be a girl." Anime just stared at Ryu as she asked "how can you tell?" He smiled as he said "cause of the scent." She nodded in understatement. Than she started to rub her large stomach while smiling.

Ryu calmly asked "you ok?" Anime stared at him as she asked "yeah why?" Ryu calmly said "well... you look like you are about to explode so I was just wondering if you were ok." Anime just smiled as she said "I'm fine Ryu. You don't have to worry about me until the pup is born..." Ryu was confused about that as he said "what do you mean?" She just shook her head as she said "nothing... Just wait till the pup is born..." He just smiled as he said "alright koi." She just smiled back at him until she felt a huge jolt of pain. Anime screamed a blood curling scream.

Ryu just stared at her as he said "Anime what's wrong!?" She screamed "the pup is coming!!!!!!" Ryu screamed "OH SHIT!" He picked her up screaming "EVERYONE ANIME'S HAVING THE PUP!!!!!" Everyone turned to face Ryu and Anime. They all saw the pained look on her face and they all rushed inside. Everyone rushed to the spare room. Well only Renji, Masuta and Ryu went to the spare room. Ryu was behind Anime supporting her. She screamed at the top of her lungs "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU RYU!"

Hours Later

A few hours have passed and the screaming had stopped. No sound was heard but the soft cooing coming from the room Ryu, Anime, Renji and Masuta were in. There was no sound but soft cooing. Everyone that was outside of the room walked in, and saw Anime holding a baby. The baby looked just like her. James was holding onto Sora as he said "see that Sora... that's your new baby cousin..." Damian was holding Chloe as he said the same thing to her.

Renji smiled as she said "she's so adorable... What are you going to name her?" Anime looked at Ryu who was smiling at the baby. She calmly asked "what should we name her Ryu? I don't have a name for her..." Ryu calmly said "I have a good name for her... Kaiya... I think that's the perfect name for her..." Anime smiled while looking at the small baby in her arms as she said "I love that name... I think it's a perfect name too Ryu..."

Than they saw Kaiya opening her eyes too see that they were gold. And that she too had a third eye like her father. Masuta smiled as she said "I guess she takes more after the father than the mother huh." Anime smiled as she said "yeah... But I don't mind... as long as she lives a long happy life than I'm all for it..." Ryu smiled while he said "yeah, same here... It's not surprising that she has a third eye though..." Kaiya stared at Anime as she said "mama..."

Everyone stared at Kaiya with shock. She was only a few minutes old and yet she spoke... how was that possible? Than everyone stared at Ryu. He smiled more as he said "a neko sanjiyan that has the third eye will be able to talk slightly well when they're first born... You've got to admit though... she is very bright guessing that Anime's her mother." Anime smiled at Kaiya as she said "Kaiya... do you know who Ryu is?" Kaiya turned to face Ryu as she slowly said "...baka..." Everyone laughed. Not Ryu of course... getting called a baka by his own pup was kinda... well he wasn't sure what the feeling was at the moment. Maybe it was embarrassment.

Renji calmly asked "can I hold her Onee-chan?" Anime nodded handing Kaiya to Renji. Renji happily said "hello Kaiya... I'm your aunt Renji... It's nice too meet you..." Kaiya just giggled. Damian smiled as he said "I think she likes you sis." Anime and Ryu both nodded. James walked up to Renji and said "hello little Kaiya..." Renji smiled as she said "there isn't much I can give her but..." Than Renji placed her index finger on Kaiya's forehead and a small star appeared around her third eye.

Kaiya giggled as she said "p... princess..." Renji slightly paled but the color returned to her face. Anime was a little shocked as she said "she said princess...? Why?" Ryu calmly said "the third eye can see the truth... Most of the time it can see the truth about people..." Renji smiled as she said "I'll admit... she's so adorable..." Than Renji placed Kaiya in Ryu's arms. Damian calmly asked "so if Anime's a princess... and Kaiya is her daughter... doesn't that make her a princess too?"

Anime calmly said "yes... But I'm not going to tell her..." James said with concern "Anime... she has a right to know if she's a princess... You can't hide who she is..." Ryu calmly said "he's right Koi... Kaiya has a right to know." Anime sighed thinking that everyone was against her. But than she knew that they were right. So she said "fine... I'll tell her when she's older... no earlier than 16 years of age... I'm going to tell her when I think she can handle it..."

Everyone nodded at this. They knew that when Anime chose something she would stick to it no matter what. Ryu looked at Anime and saw that she was tired. He calmly said "you should sleep. I'll put Kaiya in her crib." Everyone but Anime left the room. As soon as they did she fell asleep. Ryu was still holding Kaiya trying to get her to call him daddy but sadly that wasn't working for she kept calling him a baka. He wasn't sure how this was going to be but hey he was happy. He was a father and the mother was the Inu demon that holds his heart.

Renji and James were once again playing with the twins as were Damian and Masuta. Well before they were leaving. For they were going to become mates and they wanted to be alone. Ryu played with Kaiya for a bit. Renji calmly said "I'm happy for Ryu." James stared at her as he said "same... I'm also happy for Anime. They deserve happiness as much as anyone. After all the things they've been through just to be together."

A Few Weeks Later

A few weeks have past since Kaiya was born. She was a happy little girl and she already looked like she was three years old. Talking in complete sentences. Of course she wasn't as old as she looked. She wasn't three even though she looked it. Than there was a huge ball of fire. Everyone stood up and were ready to fight if they needed to be. There was a voice saying calmly "I'm not here to battle..."

Than out of the small orb of flames appeared a medium sized red bird. Everyone just stared at it. Ryu walked up to it as he asked "are you a guardian?" Renji was a little confused at this. Anime picked up Kaiya and walked toward Ryu. The bird stared at Kaiya than back at Ryu as he said "yes. I'm one of the guardians. And I'm Kaiya's guardian. My name is Phoenix." James stared at the red bird as he said "a guardian... why are you here?" Ryu calmly explained "most of the Shiva's get a guardian. Mine is Akuma... WHEN HE'S HERE! Anyway, with Kaiya being half neko Shiva she gets a guardian. It's how it is."

Anime put Kaiya down and Kaiya walked to Phoenix. Phoenix flew to Kaiya and landed on her shoulder. She of course giggled as she said "the bird is warm mommy!" Anime giggled at her daughter as she said "I can tell sweetie." Kaiya giggled more as she asked "can I play with him?" Anime stared at Ryu, to only see him nodding. Than she happily said "of course. But be back in a few hours alright." Kaiya nodded happily as her and Phoenix ran off to play.

Renji walked up to Anime and said "you are a great mother Onee-chan!" Anime blushed at the comment as she said "I guess..." Ryu laughed a bit as he said "you are." Her blush deepened. Renji sighed a bit as she said "I sure wish that my mother was here right now... With the guy she loves..." Ryu stiffened. Anime noticed this and asked "what's wrong Ryu?" Ryu looked at Renji and he asked "Renji... was your mom named Lilith?" Renji nodded as she asked "why do you ask?" Ryu rubbed the back of his head as he said "well... one of the souls I have knows your mother well..."

Anime looked at Ryu and asked "HOW well...?" He looked away as he said "well... he used... too uh... screw her... alot..." Anime than gave him a paranoid look. That of course made him scared as he said in defence "it's not like it was ME!" She calmed down as she said "true... I"m sorry." Renji calmly said "is there a way to split your soul from his?" Ryu shook his head as he said "no. Kuro died a long time ago. If we separate than we both die within 24 hours." Renji calmly said "maybe I can find a scroll with a loophole. It's in the basement. Let's check it out. Want to help Anime?"

Anime of course wanted to help. But sadly she didn't really like going in that basement. It freaked her out a bit. So she said "sorry Renji... But... I... uh... I'm going for a walk. See ya!" Than she walked away, deep into the forest. Ryu and Renji walked into the basement while James played with the twins. Renji calmly said "there might be something down here to help you." Ryu pulled a cobweb off of his ear as he said "I doubt that there are any Shiva documents down here." Renji sighed a bit as she had to agree with Ryu. His clan has lived on for thousands of years. While most of these documents are only hundreds of years old.

There might be one, there might not be. It was hard to say. They started to look through all of the scrolls. They had so many scrolls in that basement it wasn't funny. Anime told Renji that she could use it for her scrolls cause it wasn't being used at all. It would have been a waste of a room. Of course Renji was grateful for Anime letting her use the basement for her scrolls since it was the only room big enough. They kept looking for what seemed like hours and found nothing.

They both sat down taking a break. But just as they sat down there was a loud scream. Ryu and Renji both screamed "ANIME/ONEE-CHAN!"

With Anime(right after she left)

Anime had walked in the forest. She wanted to clear her thoughts. Ok she had to admit, she was happy. Almost. Sure she had Ryu, friends and a daughter now... But sadly that would all end for she was sick and was getting sicker. She wouldn't last forever... Than just as that was thought she felt something grab her. When she looked she saw that vines had grabbed her arms and waist. Anime was confused as she said "what the?" Then a man appeared. He was wearing a cloak so she couldn't see his face. But his scent was familiar. Sadly she couldn't remember his name and wasn't going to bother to ask.

The man calmly said "at last you're alone princess." Anime growled as she said "how many times do I have to tell you! You're. Not. Going. To. Get. The. Sacred Sword of Flames!" He just laughed as he said "that was because I didn't know where it was. But now I do. They said the heart of the princess holds power. Sacred Flames is the power of the heart... Thus the heart of the princess would know where the location was. And that ment that it was your heart. All this time it was in the heart of the princess, now it will be mine..."

He walked closer to Anime as his hand started to glow. Anime was started to freak out. Her skin grew pale as she screamed out of fear "get away! GET AWAY!" But sadly he didn't listen. His hand disappeared as it went through Anime's chest and in her heart. Than a sword that was glowing with flames appeared. The blade was a pure fire red, the sword looked like a real flame of power. It glowed very brightly. He just smirked as he said "the sword is mine at last..." Anime's skin was pale as her heart beat started to slow down.

Without the sword in any kind of contact with her, she would end up dying. This wasn't good one bit. The man smirked at Anime as he said "feeling weak are we? I guess that was why you barly ever used this sword. You need it to be in contact with you cause if you don't than you would die." She growled at him as she weakly said "you'll never get away with this... My... friends... will... get you!" He just laughed as he said "like they could! You're alone! They couldn't have heard you!"

Anime just smirked faintly as she said "that... is where... your wrong... they heard me screaming... They'll be here any minute... to kick your... ass..." But sadly Anime used up all of her remaining strength to stay awake. More like to stay alive. As soon as the sword was removed she had energy to try to get it back. But she used most of it talking to him. Her eyes closed but before they closed she could have sworn that she heard her friends yelling for her.

After her eyes had finally closed and the man was laughing like a mad man.(crazy phycotic mad in a very, very creepy kind of way) Than the man felt something kick him in the head. He stared at a very angry neko demon. Ryu stared at the man with red eyes as he said "just what the hell did you do to my mate!!!!????" The man smirked as he said "I just took the sword out of her heart. It belongs to me now." James had arrived. As did Renji. (Damian and Masuta are watching the pups) Renji growled at the man as she said "you harmed my sister! I'll kill you!"

Than Renji and James both chanted "We summon the gods of Thunder and Lightning. Give us thy power so we may kill those who harm us, FURY OF THE DRAGON!!"

The attack did hit the man but he used the sword as a shield and the attack did nothing. He smirked as he said "don't even bother. All of that girls power is within this blade. I'm surprised that she never told you. Once the sword was out of her reach she would get weaker until she died." Ryu appeared behind the man as he growled deadly.(could you really blame him?) The man took a swing at Ryu but only missed. But that wasn't the strangest part. There was a strong pulse of demonic energy coming from Renji.

Vampire teeth appeared in her mouth and all of her demonic features changed into something that no one could explain. Her voice had also changed slightly for it sounded more demonic. Renji said "I, the princess of the Northern lands will destroy you!! LIGHTNING WIND!!!" The attack went straight for the man but sadly that didn't work either. There was a slight voice talking now. No one knew where it was coming from but it sounded like it was coming from the sword.

_'please... get me out of this man's grasp... My master needs me back in her heart before it's too late... Please save her...'_

Ryu grabbed the sword and tossed it to James. James smirked as he said "don't worry Ryu! We'll take care of this guy! You just free Anime! She still has a heart beat." Ryu nodded as he went to Anime and cut the vines. James and Renji both tried their attack again and this time it worked. For the man was vaporised. But after he was destroyed Anime's heart had stopped beating. Renji saw the sad look on Ryu's face and she turned to James and asked "will it work?"

He nodded as he said "yeah... we have to get to the shrine... Ryu lets go." Ryu did as he was told and followed James and Renji. After a few minutes they arrived at the shrine. Ryu placed Anime next to it and James placed the sword next to her. After James grabbed the jewel he started to chant. The sword disappeared back into Anime's heart. Renji smelled her blood and started to act strange. She calmly said "That's her blood alright. It's a bit hard to control myself since I haven't let my vampire side out for so long. Should probably change back before she comes to."

James calmly said "you should feed first..." He than held out his arm and before she started to drink his blood....(I know kinda creepy) Renji told him to tell her when to stop. He shivered and told her to stop. Once she stopped Renji had returned to normal. Anime slowly woke up and asked weakly "where... are we? What happened...? I don't remember..." Ryu calmly said "some guy took the fire sword from you. James here put it back. we also killed that guy... are you ok?" She nodded as she said "yeah... I'm just weak, but I'll live..." He smiled at her as he said "I'm glad."

She smiled weakly than she fell asleep. Ryu picked her up and they all started to walk back. Ryu calmly whispered to Anime "rest easy hime..." They all just walked back. It was just a hectic time for them... Could it get any stranger? At the moment they weren't sure. This is what they do know so far.

1. They all become friends and fight day in and out

2. A neko and inu fall in love and have a pup

3. Anime is a princess and the holder of a very powerful sword that rests in her heart...

4. Renji is also a princess and her twin is a prince.

5. Renji also seems to have some vampire blood...

6. none of their battles were done and over yet...


End file.
